NO EXHALARÉ MI ÚLTIMO ALIENTO
by debelah
Summary: El desenlace en la lucha contra Victoria no es el esperado, la muerte llega de la manera más cruel, pero esto no es un adiós, solo un hasta pronto. El amor tendrá que vencer el obstaculo más grande... La muerte de uno de ellos.
1. Chapter 1

_**CAPITULO 1 EL DESTINO NO PERDONA**_

_**"La muerte os espera en todas partes; pero, sí sois prudentes, en todas partes la esperáis vosotros."**_

_Mayo, 2002_

_A__unque apenas eran las tres de la tarde el cielo estaba completamente negro, las nubes que cubrían el cielo le daban un aspecto lúgubre a la ciudad. Una gran tormenta se había desatado sumiendo las calles en la oscuridad como si la noche hubiese caído antes del crepúsculo. _

_La familia Dickens salía de su domicilio para ir a ver a la madre del cabeza de familia. Una pareja relativamente joven con sus dos hijos, Susanne y Mario, los dos de apenas catorce años. _

_El tráfico en la ciudad era terriblemente denso, y sino fuese por la delicada salud de la abuela no habrían salido del confort de su casa. Los limpia parabrisas no daba abasto para el aguacero que caía y el padre de familia estaba tenso tratando de mantener el vehículo lo más estable posible. _

_El camino más rápido para llegar al otro lado de la ciudad donde residía la matriarca era salir y tomar la nacional. El tráfico allí era más pesado pero podrían avanzar con menos contratiempos. _

_Eva tomó la mano de su esposo en un intento de infundirle algo de tranquilidad, era un gesto muy común entre la pareja pues el simple roce de sus pieles bastaba para ahuyentar todos los temores, pero también fue el gesto que desencadenó la tragedia. _

_Andrew se distrajo dos segundos para clavar sus ojos en los de la hermosa mujer que había prometido compartir el resto de su vida con él. Tan solo dos segundos en los que sus cinco sentidos dejaron de estar enfocados en la carretera… lo suficiente para que cuando oyese el sonido del claxon de aquel camión ya no pudiese reaccionar. _

_El estruendo de los metales al chocar, los cristales estallando en pedazos… todo sumado a los gritos de terror de los cuatro ocupantes del vehiculo quedaron grabados a fuego en las mentes de aquellos que con horror presenciaron el fatídico accidente. _

_La parte frontal del coche chocó contra la del gran camión trasformándose en un acordeón en el que no se reconocía ni tan siquiera la marca del fabricante. Los cuerpos del matrimonio quedaron atrapados entre el amasijo de hierros mientras el de Susanne salió disparado atravesando una de las ventanas. _

_No había nada que hacer ya por ellos, en aquellos cuerpos no quedaba ningún aliento de vida. _

_Mario no corrió la misma suerte, aunque quedó atrapado su corazón se resistió a dejar de latir. En ningún momento recuperó la consciencia, su mente había viajado a años luz del lugar, perdiéndose para siempre. _

Forks, 2009

Todos mis miedos y terrores se vieron reunidos en aquella explanada cuando aquella vampira hizo acto de presencia con su cabello rojo fuego sacudido por la suave y gélida brisa de aquel día tan atípico.

La conversación y el enfrentamiento estaban teniendo lugar ante mis narices sin que yo pudiese realmente saber que pasaba. Nos habíamos recluido en aquel recóndito lugar para huir precisamente de ella, para que no pudiese llegar a mi ni a él y todo había sido para nada.

Todas las medidas que se habían tomado para alejarlos de nosotros habían sido un completo fracaso, pues estábamos allí los tres solos para enfrentarnos a un enemigo peligroso que no pararía hasta obtener su trofeo… a mí.

El panorama no era muy alentador, puesto que el único que realmente sabía luchar era Edward. Seth se había visto obligado a quedarse por ser el miembro más joven de la manada y ahora se tendría que enfrentar solo a un neófito. Y yo… bueno, yo simplemente era una mera espectadora de la película más terrorífica que mis ojos contemplarían.

Arrinconada contra la pared de piedra veía como vampiros y lobo luchaban entre si, como el chocar de los cuerpos de mi ángel y aquel demonio hacia un eco insoportable, como se oían los chasquidos de los huesos del lobo cada vez que el neófito lograba asestarle algún golpe.

Por dentro creí morir de angustia, cada alarido abría una brecha en mi cuerpo creando cicatrices que difícilmente podrían desaparecer algún día.

Todo pasaba demasiado rápido para mis humanos ojos, la mayoría de movimientos eran simples borrones para mí. Me resultaba casi imposible saber quien llevaba ventaja alguna en la lucha… y aquello me ponía realmente enferma.

Trataba en vano esfuerzo seguir las dos batallas, cuando el enorme lobo fue lanzado por encima de mi cabeza chocando contra la dura piedra de la montaña. Logré apartarme a tiempo de no ser aplastada por su cuerpo inmóvil.

Fragmentos de piedra caían sobre nosotros.

Los movimientos de cazador del neófito me encontraron a mi en su camino. Yo era el objetivo principal y estando el lobo fuera de combate nada le detendría.

Si lo pensaba fríamente era mejor morir en manos de aquel nuevo renacido que tan solo saciaría su sed a caer entre las garras de la vengativa Victoria. Ella se controlaría para lograr torturarme al extremo más sádico que pudiese. Sería capaz de mantener a Edward allí para que él mismo lo viese… esa era su venganza, ojo por ojo, diente por diente… pareja por pareja.

En un impulso totalmente ilógico ante la situación tomé entre mis manos uno de los fragmentos de piedra que había caído, su forma de punta de flecha y su afilado borde eran lo que lo hacía un arma mortal… para un mortal.

Aquello era estúpido, con una simple piedra y mi "descomunal" fuerza no sería capaz de hacerle notar ni tan siquiera una caricia, pero… ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Otro alarido provinente del otro lado de la explanada me hizo encogerme. Riley estaba cada vez más cerca y sus ojos borgoña se habían oscurecido asombrosamente rápido.

Seth comenzó a removerse a mi lado, trataba de levantarse pero bajo mi punto de vista era imposible. Debía tener el noventa por cierto de los huesos rotos y por muy rápido que se curase no le había dado tiempo.

Si yo permanecía allí impasible el vampiro acabaría con él.

Una risa histérica se apoderó de mi cuerpo al recordar una vez más aquella leyenda Quilleute. Definitivamente mi bando no era el de los lobos, más bien al contrario yo me iba a casar con un frío… pero eso no me quitaba la oportunidad de poder hacer algo por ellos.

Si lograba distraer a Victoria, Edward acabaría con ella enseguida, él era buen luchador y podría controlarla a tiempo. Y si lograba mantener toda la atención de Riley en mí, Seth tendría algo más de tiempo para recuperarse.

No saldría de allí con vida, eso ya lo tenía asumido. Rápidamente giré mi rostro buscando aquellos ojos dorados que tanto amaba, quería observarlos por última vez, perderme en ellos y verme reflejada. Con aquella mirada tenía que contarle todo lo que sentía por él, todo el amor que vivía en mi corazón humano y que clamaba su nombre incesantemente. Debía demostrarle que era él a quien elegía por sobre cualquier otra persona… que era con él con quien había decidido pasar el resto de mis días, o mi eternidad, aunque ya no fuésemos a disfrutarla.

Quería ser capaz de abrirle mi mente, gritarle con fuerza cuanto lo amaba… que se le grabase a fuego en la cabeza que para mí él era un ángel, mi ángel.

Pero una vez más el destino no dejaba que las cosas ocurriesen como nosotros deseábamos. Habría sido incapaz de diferenciar cual de los dos borrones que se movían a una velocidad inverosímil si no fuese por la mancha naranja que dejaba uno de ellos.

Podía ver cual era cual, pero no como iba la pelea. Me angustiaba no saber realmente si Edward estaba en peligro o si saldría airoso del enfrentamiento.

No vi sus ojos, ni tan siquiera su hermoso rostro de dios griego. No vi nada de nada, pero no por eso iba a detenerme, tenía que darles la oportunidad de salir de allí ilesos o al menos vivos. Seth merecía volver con su madre y su hermana, yo no tenía derecho alguno a poner su vida en riesgo cuando apenas habían superado la muerte de Harry.

Tomé aire con fuerza y clavé mis ojos en el vampiro que seguía acechándome. Me preguntaba que era lo que le detenía para haberme atacado ya… yo era la presa más fácil en ese momento. La respuesta era sencilla… yo era de Victoria.

Otra bocanada de aire me hizo arder los pulmones, cerré los ojos tratando de asimilar lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Mi corazón desbocado hacía que me doliese terriblemente el pecho y sintiese como mi sangre era bombeada frenética por mis venas. Mis manos estaban heladas y entumecidas.

- Edward, te amo- susurré.

Supuse que aún en las condiciones en las que nos encontrábamos sería capaz de oírme. Él no dejaría de estar pendiente de ninguno de mis movimientos, ese era Edward Cullen, el perfecto protector.

Tomé con fuerza la manga de mi suéter y lo alcé para dejar a la vista la cicatriz del año anterior. Ya apenas era una línea rosada, que con mi pálida piel se disimulaba muy bien.

Empuñé con fuerza aquella arma improvisada y lo acerqué lentamente hacia mi piel. Un jadeo proveniente del lobo me erizó la piel.

No quise mirarle, pues algo me decía que él sabía cuales eran mis intenciones… él también conocía la leyenda de la tercera esposa de Taha Aki.

No me dio tiempo a rozar mi propia piel cuando el enorme lobo se puso en pie de un salto, ágil y completamente recuperado mostraba feroz sus grandes dientes al vampiro que ahora parecía desconcertado.

Al mismo tiempo un grito furioso logró detener mi pequeña incursión en el mundo de las heroínas.

- Detente Bella- no cabía duda de que aquella era la voz de un ángel.

Volví a buscarle con la mirada, y allí estaba, parado con los ojos abiertos con terror. Un brazo extendido hacia mi dirección y un gesto de suplica en el rostro.

¡Que estúpida fui! ¡Que ignorante e irresponsable! ¡Que egoísta al tratar de tener también mi momento de gloria!

No hizo falta más que aquella pequeña distracción para que se desatase la tragedia.

De un veloz movimiento Victoria pasó por su lado y de un golpe seco seccionó aquel brazo que se extendía hacia mí, separándolo del cuerpo con un chasquido seguido del peor sonido que jamás creí oír.

- ¡No!- grité con todas mis fuerzas logrando posiblemente desgarrarme la garganta.

Pero que más daba mi garganta cuando estaba sintiendo como mi propia alma estaba siendo acribillada a navajazos. El grito agónico de Edward me hizo perder el equilibrio cayendo al suelo de rodillas al mismo tiempo que él.

Ni dos segundos pasaron cuando el borrón naranja apareció a su otro costado tomando el otro brazo para desencajarlo y arrancarlo también.

Las palabras, ni los gritos salían de mi boca. Tan solo era capaz de mover una y otra vez la cabeza negando efusivamente. No, no, no… eso era lo que mi mente gritaba. Él no podía estar sufriendo tal salvajismo.

Rugidos furiosos resonaban entre los árboles rebotando en las paredes de aquella montaña.

En un momento Victoria se situó detrás de él y acercó su boca a su oído. Me hervía la sangre al mismo tiempo que creía que se había detenido en su recorrido por mi cuerpo. Le susurró algo y la mandíbula de mi amor se tensó.

Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza durante lo que a mi me pareció una eternidad.

Cuando los volvió a abrir mi mundo se vino abajo. El oro líquido de su mirada estaba clavada en mi. No hacían falta palabras para saber que aquello era una despedida, no era necesario que hablase para que yo leyese que me amaba, que al igual que para mí él lo era todo yo para él era también su mundo. Éramos un alma viviendo en dos cuerpos, la compensación del otro.

- Bella, mi amor- veía el esfuerzo que hacía para que sus palabras no sonaran rotas y aquello solo lograba hundirme más en el abismo que se abría centímetro a centímetro ante mis ojos- por favor, no llores mi vida… esto no es el final te lo juro.

La risa sádica de Victoria le hizo apretar los dientes con furia.

- No me hagas esto Edward, por favor… tu no- supliqué.

- Tranquila mi niña, no es un adiós… solo un hasta luego- Victoria tironeó de sus cabellos- Nada ni nadie, óyeme… podrá separarme de ti. Encontraré la manera de volver a tu lado mi vida. Aquí no exhalaré mi último aliento- sus ojos se clavaron en su captora y verdugo.

- Te amo Edward- grité.

Volvió a mirarme y aquella sonrisa torcida que me robaba el aire se dibujó en sus perfectos labios. La felicidad no llegaba a sus ojos, pero estos me gritaban silenciosos que él a mí también me amaba.

- Te encontraré mi niña… te volveré a tararear hasta que te duermas entre mis brazos… te lo juro.

No tuve opción a decirle que le esperaría la eternidad entera si era necesario, cuando Victoria de un movimiento rápido separó la cabeza de su cuerpo.

Me encontraba en condiciones de decir que la transformación, aún durando cien años no podía ser tan dolorosa como aquello. Nada podía hacerte sentir aquello, no había tortura en el mundo que llegase a igualar la sensación de que te arrancaban tu vida sin tocar tu cuerpo.

Ante mis ojos una enorme pira tomó forma. Ante mí y con una gran sonrisa aquella bestia fue lanzando pedazo a pedazo lo que había sido el hombre de mi vida.

Un tirón tras de mí y un gruñido tendrían que haberme sacado de aquella pesadilla, pero todo era tan real como que un lobo estaba mordiendo mi ropa para sacarme de allí.

Las lágrimas silenciosas empañaban mi visión, y las imágenes grabadas a fuego en mi mente empañaban mi raciocinio. Estaba a lomos de un enorme lobo alejándome de mi mitad.

No llegamos muy lejos cuando seis figuras humanas y varios lobos se materializaron ante nosotros.

Unos fuertes brazos me tomaron con fuerza y me acunaron contra un gélido y corpulento pecho.

En aquellos momentos no era capaz de asimilar prácticamente nada aunque cada escena se reproduce constantemente al cerrar los ojos.

Fui testigo mudo de la siguiente batalla, sin remordimiento alguno vi como seis vampiros acecharon a su presa hasta acorralarla. Miembros fueron seccionados sin piedad, con rabia y dolor, sin lágrimas físicas todos los Cullen se cobraron su venganza.

En pocos minutos había un montículo de restos esperando para ser llevados a la hoguera.

Jasper sin expresión alguna en su rostro tomó por la cabellera rojiza la cabeza decapitada del Victoria y se dirigió a la pira que ella misma había encendido. Veía como se movía lentamente hacia allí, y en mi mente se dibujaba con horror la escena que vería a continuación.

- ¡No!- grité como pude y noté un líquido inconfundible en mi paladar.

Pasando los dedos por la comisura de mis labios vi que se teñían de rojo. Definitivamente me había desgarrado la garganta, pero seguía sin importarme.- No se os ocurra mezclar esa escoria con los restos de Edward- le amenacé furiosa.

Los ojos negros de Jasper se desviaron hacia la pira de fuego y su rostro se tensó. Sin lugar a dudas él era el que más consciente estaba siendo del dolor de todos, pero en mi corazón no era capaz de sentir tan siquiera lástima por él.

Una nueva llama prendió en un lugar bastante alejado de la primera y allí fueron lanzados los restos de los dos vampiros que habían hundido mi vida en el más arduo infierno.

Caminé como pude, tambaleante y sin firmeza hasta estar todo lo cerca que podía de las brasas que se habían llevado lo más preciado de este mundo. Me senté ante ellas y respiré profundamente. Una leve sonrisa se formó en mi rostro al notar que ni las llamas eran capaces de arruinar su aroma varonil y fresco.

No podía apartar la vista de las ascuas que poco a poco iban reduciéndose a un pequeño montón de cenizas. Un polvo blanquecino… eso era lo único que quedaba de él.

Una mano con una temperatura realmente alta acarició mi mejilla. Una sensación de vértigo se hizo hueco en mi cuerpo, sumando otro dolor a mi ya mortificado cuerpo. Sabía perfectamente quien era el que estaba a mi lado, pero no era capaz ni de mirarle a la cara. No quería ver sus ojos, ni su rostro… no quería que mi mirada cayese en aquellos labios que hacia apenas un par de horas habían estado pegados a lo míos.

La rabia se apoderó de mi cuerpo, compensada entre la que sentía hacia él y la que sentía hacia mi misma.

- Aléjate de mí Jacob- dije todo lo mordaz que pude con la voz ronca por las laceraciones de mi garganta.

- Bella… por favor, vámonos de aquí- dijo suplicante.

- He dicho que te alejes de mí, no te quiero cerca, no quiero volver a verte jamás… ¿me has oído?


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclamer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer… yo solo me he tomado la libertad de jugar un poco con ellos para hacerlos sufrir… pero un poquito solo. _

_**CAPITULO 2: ENTEREZA EXTERIOR**_.

_**"La lucha justa te vuelve valioso, la muerte en la lucha te vuelve eterno"**_

Todo a mi alrededor era confuso en cierta manera, Jacob no quería entender mi repentino cambio y porque no quería saber nada de él. Para él todo aquello debía resultar muy sencillo, él no había perdido al amor de su vida, a su otra mitad… él no había malgastado su tiempo juntos por otra persona a la que realmente no amaba, ni se había visto engañado para conseguir un beso. Él no había traicionado su propia alma por un embuste.

Tenía ganas de arrancarle la piel a tiras, hacerle sufrir y enseñarle una milésima parte de lo que yo estaba sintiendo. Pero tampoco me podía engañar a mi misma… yo era la traidora, yo era la que había llevado todo a aquel punto.

Yo con mi egoísmo, con mi absurda necesidad de estar cerca de Jake… yo era la que había dañado a aquel ángel de pelo broncíneo que ahora había abandonado este mundo solo para protegerme.

No era merecedora de tal sacrificio, yo era la que tenía que estar allí ardiendo, consumiéndome en cenizas… no él… no mi vida.

Seguía allí sentada, muriendo lentamente por dentro pero sin lograr derramar ni una sola lágrima. No me estaban permitidas, no tenía derecho alguno a esa vía de escape para mi dolor, y él me había pedido que no llorase.

Esperé allí hasta que las brasas se extinguieron, hasta que solo quedaran las cenizas y las pudiese recoger. Si de algo estaba segura era de Edward tendría un funeral como se merecía, todo aquel que quisiese tendría la oportunidad de darle el último adiós.

Como si la hubiese llamado, como si le hubiese dicho lo que necesitaba, apareció Alice a mi lado con un hermoso jarrón de fina porcelana. Tan solo me lo entregó sin decir absolutamente nada. Era en momentos como esos en los que agradecía su don, momentos en los que me ahorraba la tortura de tener que hablar.

Pero me tuve que forzar a decir lo que quería, tenía que hablar aunque con cada palabra que emitiese me hundiese más.

- Alice- mi voz sonaba rota y ronca- coged el Volvo y simular un accidente.

Mis palabras fueron escuetas, y su contestación un simple asentimiento de cabeza. No era necesario decir más, ella era experta en arreglar escenarios como bien lo demostró ante mi encuentro con James.

Se alejó de nosotros, de mí y de las cenizas de Edward sin decir nada.

Todo había empezado al amanecer, toda la pesadilla comenzó al despertar, y ya estaba anocheciendo.

Sentí su presencia a unos metros tras de mí, no la habría oído si ella no hubiese querido pero parecía querer avisarme de que estaba ahí. No me giré a mirarla, podía intuir que había llegado el momento en el que me dijese lo mucho que me odiaba, lo poco que merecía haber disfrutado del amor de su hermano… Si tenía que sufrir su ira lo haría sin oponer resistencia, si ella deseaba matarme allí mismo le entregaría mi vida gustosamente, total ya no me quedaba nada por lo que luchar.

- Bella- su voz sonó como un susurro, nada a lo que esperaba.

Avanzó los pasos que la separaban de mí y se sentó a mi lado. La miré de reojo, su hermoso e idílico rostro estaba descompuesto, su larga y siempre perfecta melena estaba atada en una cola y con varios mechones fuera del sitio. Los perfectos y rojizos labios le temblaban ligeramente.

Nunca la había visto tan hermosa a la par de vulnerable. Aquella no era la imagen que esperaba encontrarme cuando ella decidiese enfrentarme.

Estaba devastada, y no la culpaba, acababa de perder a un hermano… su primer hermano, aunque ella no podía comparar su dolor con el mío.

- Vamos a recoger las cenizas Bella- me dijo mirándome- le haremos el funeral más hermoso, como él merecía.

Sus ojos brillaban de una manera extraña, era como si estuviesen acumulándose las lágrimas que su naturaleza le impedía derramar. En un acto involuntario mi mano rozó su mejilla y ella cerró los ojos con fuerza.

- Cambia esa cara Rose, él no quería que llorásemos.

Definitivamente ella no escuchó mis palabras porque de un momento a otro la tenía aovillada con su cabeza sobre mis piernas sollozando desconsolada.

Aquello no era lo que yo necesitaba, ya tenía bastante con mi propio dolor, con mi agonía y la falta de fuerzas para vivir en un mundo sin mi ángel, pero verla allí tan destrozada pudo conmigo.

Con calma pasé mi mano por su espalda, fijando la vista de nuevo en aquellas cenizas y gritándole mentalmente como había sido capaz de irse y dejarnos a todos así.

No le odiaba, no podía… todo aquello había sido mi culpa, pero la parte infantil y caprichosa de mi le llamaba egoísta por irse así. Él no tenía que lidiar con la culpa, ni con el dolor de saber que nunca más despertaría entre sus brazos, que su aterciopelada voz no me tararearía mi nana cada noche para llevarme a los más bellos sueños.

Si cuando me abandonó tras mi cumpleaños creí morir era porque no sabía el verdadero significado de perderle. Saber que él podía estar en cualquier parte del mundo, divirtiéndose y distrayéndose con alguna humana que cayese en sus manos no era lo más duro que viviría.

Con casi diecinueve años seguía siendo una cría sin conocimiento, que pasa por la vida pensando que todo puede pasar, que cupido ha lanzado su flecha uniéndome a un ángel sin alas.

Maldito destino, maldito corazón que se enamoró de un imposible. Él estaba muerto por mi culpa, él seguiría vivo si yo le hubiese dejado en paz.

Pero de todo se aprende, y yo había aprendido algo muy valioso. No dar nunca nada por obvio, no dejar las cosas para otro momento… no malgastar el tiempo con banalidades. En aquellos momentos tampoco es que me importase mucho aquella lección, no había tomado ninguna decisión, pero no tenía claro lo que haría una vez terminase de darle su digno final a Edward.

Me era imposible pensar en una vida donde el no estuviese a mi lado, un mundo sin Edward Anthony Masen Cullen era un mundo vacío para mí.

La felicidad en mi diccionario privado iba ligado a aquel nombre, sin el tampoco había definición para aquella palabra.

El tiempo seguía corriendo, y poco a poco Rosalie se fue calmando. Ya casi había terminado de oscurecer y me ayudó a levantarme. Con cuidado fuimos recogiendo las cenizas e introduciéndolas en aquel hermoso jarrón.

- Bella- la voz de Carlisle sonó a nuestra espalda, carecía completamente de emoción alguna, parecía muerto- he hablado con Charlie y le he contado lo del accidente, le he dicho que te había sedado y que esta noche era mejor dejarte descansar… supuse que no te apetecería enfrentarte aun a tu padre y hablar del tema.

Mas emociones se arremolinaban en mi interior, hasta el momento ninguno había dicho lo que pensaba realmente, nadie me había gritado y acusado del crimen que había cometido y aquello solo hacía el dolor más insoportable.

- No se si sea buena idea que me quede con vosotros- murmuré

- Bella- Rosalie me cogió con fuerza del brazo- no nos hagas eso, no nos abandones tu también… con perder a un hermano hemos tenido bastante.

La miré incrédula, ¿Dónde estaba la furia por mis imprudencias? ¿Dónde estaban los reproches? No entendía nada, ellos no tendrían que quererme a su lado, yo no era digna de estar con ellos.

- Yo… yo no puedo- balbuceé.

- Claro que puedes hija- Carlisle puso su mano sobre mi hombro y forzó una sonrisa que no llegó a mostrar felicidad alguna- ahora nosotros te necesitamos a ti.

Tragué en seco y asentí sin estar muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo. Una vez aceptado ir a aquella casa lo demás pasó sin que yo prestase mayor atención. No se en que coche fuimos, ni quien me llevó en brazos hasta el. No recuerdo absolutamente nada, no miraba quien se sentaba a mi lado, no oía las conversaciones si es que las mantenían.

Mi mente entró en una especie de letargo, un lugar seguro en el que pensar o más bien no hacerlo. Ese rincón en mi cabeza en el cual nada había pasado, yo no había dormido en una tienda de campaña abrazada a Jacob, no había hablado con él a solas ni le había besado para que no cometiese ninguna barbaridad. No había llorado en brazos de mi ángel y él no se había enfrentado a un monstruo sediento de venganza.

Nada de todo eso había pasado, al menos no en ese rinconcito de mi mente. Pero tampoco podía permanecer allí eternamente… de hecho ya no pensaba en ninguna eternidad.

El coche se detuvo y mis ojos captaron la imagen de aquella hermosa casa.

No necesitaba que nadie me guiase a partir de ahí, no quería que nadie me tocase ni me llevase en brazos. Si andaba y me caía no quería ser socorrida.

Abrí la puerta del coche y anduve con lentitud hacia la puerta principal. Entré y no me detuve, simplemente seguí caminando mecánicamente hacia las escaleras y las subí escalón a escalón.

El objetivo era claro, sabía a donde quería ir, y los demás también.

Abrí aquella puerta con firmeza, entré, cerré y respiré profundamente. Toda su esencia estaba allí, toda su vida estaba entre aquellas paredes.

Miré la habitación como si nunca la hubiese visto antes, quise pasear los dedos por los discos y en ese momento me dí cuenta que entre los brazos, apretándolo con fuerza se encontraba el jarrón que hacía las veces de urna fúnebre.

Me tumbé en la cama mirando por el gran ventanal la oscuridad de la noche. Entre mis brazos seguía la urna, a la cual me abracé como si mi vida dependiese de ello.

No hubiese sido capaz de describir lo que sentía al pensar que tras ciento siete años aquella iba a ser la primera noche que el no estaría en el mundo, que tras casi noventa años aquella noche sería la primera que el no vería en su insomnio permanente.

Las horas corrían lentas y yo no era capaz de cerrar lo ojos. Podría decir que no lo hacía para evitar que las imágenes pasasen como una película pero realmente no era necesario, aún con la vista perdida en el negro horizonte seguía viendo como sus ojos se apagaban en el momento en que su cabeza fue separada de su marmóreo cuerpo.

Mi rostro estaba sereno, seguramente mis ojos carecían de vida, pero era lo único que físicamente podía delatar mi estado. Otra cosa era mi interior, donde la batalla se desataba feroz entre mi deseo de morir y la lucha de mi cuerpo por continuar respirando.

Con los primeros rayos de luz la puerta se abrió. Había aprendido a reconocer a la familia Cullen por sus aromas, por los perfumes que usaban y en ese momento quien entraba en la habitación era una vez la persona que menos esperaba.

Se tumbó a mi lado en la cama y envolvió mi cuerpo entre sus fuertes pero finos brazos.

Lejos de lo que habría apostado no me resultaba incómodo, con ella no sentía la necesidad de abrirme, ni de mostrar un lado comprensivo… solo era yo, o la cáscara vacía de lo que llegué a ser.

- No has dormido nada- dijo mientras acariciaba mi enmarañada melena- necesitas descansar un poco hermanita.

Una punzada más cruzó todo mi pecho, yo no era parte de esa familia y mucho menos su hermana.

- No me llames así Rose, yo no soy ni seré nunca tu hermana- dije con voz áspera.

- Si lo eres, desde hace ya mucho tiempo… lo ocurrido no cambia ese hecho.

Decidí que no era necesario discutir, no tenía fuerzas ni mucho menos ánimo para tener esa conversación. No quería plantearme lo que significaban las palabras de ninguno de ellos, porque decían que ahora ellos me necesitaban a mí. Hacerlo solo abriría mas brechas en mi cuerpo y me imposibilitaría tomar una decisión tras el funeral.

A las diez tocaron al timbre de la casa, Rosalie me avisó que era Charlie que venía a ver en que estado me encontraba.

Mi padre era otro más al que no quería enfrentarme. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué yo misma había matado al amor de mi vida? Porque esa era la realidad.

Tomé prestada una mochila de Emett para esconder la urna, pues él aun no podía estar metido en una, y bajé lentamente las escaleras.

Charlie me miraba con mucho dolor y estuve tentada de escupirle en la cara, me resultaba cínico por su parte lamentarse cuando él no toleraba nuestra relación. Pero hacer aquello era mostrar algún tipo de emoción y estas también estaban vetadas para mí.

Despedirme de los Cullen para irme con mi padre no fue tan duro como el pensar si volvería a pisar esa casa, si volvería a entrar en aquel cuarto, o tumbarme en aquella cama.

El camino de vuelta a casa fue en completo silencio, yo miraba por la ventanilla sin ver nada mientras me aferraba a la mochila.

Al entrar corrí escaleras arriba para meterme en mi cuarto y tirarme sobre la cama.

El día iba pasando y yo seguía allí tirada como una muñeca rota mientras la mochila con sus restos descansaba junto a mí. Miraba la ventana abierta, por donde ya nunca más se colaría un ángel.

El cansancio me acabó venciendo pasadas las tres de la tarde y entré en un duerme vela incómodo e inquieto.

_Bella, mi amor… por favor, no llores mi vida… esto no es el final te lo juro. _

_Tranquila mi niña, no es un adiós… solo un hasta luego_

_Nada ni nadie, óyeme… podrá separarme de ti. Encontraré la manera de volver a tu lado mi vida. Aquí no exhalaré mi último aliento._

_Te encontraré mi niña… te volveré a tararear hasta que te duermas entre mis brazos… te lo juro._

Terminé de despertar con el rostro empapado, y con sus palabras resonando sin descanso en mi cabeza.

- Bella, cariño- me sobresalté al oír la voz de Charlie tan cerca- ya pasó mi vida, ya está.

Sus torpes manos recorrieron mi espalda en un intento de consolarme y relajarme.

- Esto solo acaba de empezar- murmuré.

- Lo superarás mi reina, todo se acaba superando- dijo y en su voz se notaba que ni el mismo estaba seguro.

Me abstuve de contestarle, tampoco era necesario hacerle participe de lo que para mí suponía todo aquello, no podía explicarle que yo tenía la culpa de todo, no podía meter a mi padre en aquel mundo.

El día terminó, el crepúsculo cayó y con el la noche.

No tuve fuerzas para levantarme de aquella cama, por más que Charlie trató de convencerme de que comiese algo yo me negué rotundamente.

Y del mismo modo que pasó la segunda noche también llegó el segundo día. El teléfono sonó tantas veces que mi padre lo desconectó para que no me molestasen. Ya todos en Forks se habían enterado del "accidente" de tráfico que había sufrido Edward.

El pueblo parecía conmocionado con la noticia, pero aún así sus vidas continuaban y cada uno siguió con sus quehaceres cotidianos.

Era doloroso darte cuenta de que la vida continuaba, que lo que para ti suponía un hecho lo suficientemente importante como para que el mundo se paralizase, realmente no lo era para el resto. La gente se olvidaría de aquel chico pálido y misterioso de belleza arrogante, se convertiría en un nombre más, mientras que para mí se convertiría en mi lápida.

Yo había muerto aquel mismo día, allí a su lado en la misma pira donde fue lanzado.

No salí de la habitación en todo el día, no tenía intención de bajar y comportarme como una persona normal, yo no era normal, no pertenecía al mundo normal… nada más volvería a ser como antes.

Calculo que serían aproximadamente las siete de la tarde cuando Carlisle se presentó en mi casa. Les oí hablar abajo durante un buen rato y luego como subían las escaleras.

Nadie tocó a la puerta, esta simplemente se abrió para dar paso al atractivo vampiro.

- Bella hija… ¿Cómo te encuentras?- su voz seguía sonando suave, acompasada y dulce pero podía notar la tristeza en ella- Ya lo hemos arreglado todo, mañana a las doce se celebrará la misa en su honor y se incinerará el féretro.

Aquellas palabras tendrían que haber terminado con todo mi dique de contención, pero no lo hicieron. Quería darle una sepultura digna, pero todo aquello sería mero trámite, pues mientras caminásemos tras aquel ataúd él estaría entre mis brazos.

Asentí como respuesta y él acarició con ternura mi cabello.

- Descansa, mañana será un día duro y largo- me besó en la coronilla y desapareció por donde había venido.

Me giré sobre mi misma y enfoqué la vista en el despertador digital de mi mesita, vi pasar los minutos, lentos y agonizantes pero irrefrenables. El tiempo no se detenía, eso era un hecho y a la que quisiera darme cuenta estaba entrando en el tercer día.

A las nueve en punto Alice apareció también por allí y le dijo a Charlie que venía a ayudarme para arreglarme.

No opuse resistencia, me dejé guiar hasta la ducha sin separarme de la mochila que contenía el jarrón. Me lavé instintivamente, me sequé, volví al dormitorio… todo eran movimientos guiados por el subconsciente.

Había llegado el momento de salir de aquella casa y enfrentarme a la verdad, a las miradas de lástima y a los pésames que recibiría a lo largo del acto.

Nadie sabía que en realidad estábamos comprometidos, pero en aquel pueblo yo me había convertido en la viuda de Edward Cullen, y así me sentía… como su viuda.

Antes de salir fijé la vista en el tablón de fotos, allí dispersas estaban casi todas las que nos habíamos tomado juntos. Deslicé los dedos sobre la primera, la que nos tomó Charlie el día de mi cumpleaños.

De algún modo, él y yo estaríamos presentes en aquel funeral. De algún modo él y yo seríamos incinerados juntos.

La tomé con mano firme y la guardé en mi chaqueta junto a mi corazón.

- Es la hora hija- la voz angustiada de Charlie sonó desde la puerta de mi dormitorio.

Respiré profundamente, no estaba preparada para aquello pero era lo que tenía que pagar por mis actos.

**Hola a tods, se que esta historia puede pareceros muy tétrica y dolorosa, y si, en un principio lo es… nada va a ser sencillo pero de eso se trata. **

**Vamos a poner a nuestros personajes al límite, vamos a probar si su amor es realmente tan puro… **

**Si en un par de capis más no hay respuesta pues lo cerraré… **

**Un saludo. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Supongo que esto tendría que haberlo dicho antes, pero sinceramente se me olvidó. Aunque por el momento la historia sea tan trágica y hayamos perdido a nuestro príncipe, sigue siendo una historia Edward/Bella, con un final feliz y empalagoso. Supongo que es difícil de entender por el momento pero así es… lo prometo. **_

_**Gracias por esos dos reviews… espero que os siga gustando. **_

_**Disclamer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer… yo solo los llevo a otras situaciones. **_

_**CAPITULO 3: SI QUE ES UN ADIÓS**_

"_**A menudo el sepulcro encierra, sin saberlo, dos corazones en un mismo ataúd"**_

En la puerta de la casa habían dos coches estacionados, uno era el clásico Mercedes de Carlisle, en el que tantas veces había subido, pero el otro era un ostentoso y flamante Aston Martin. Sabía perfectamente de quien era ese vehiculo y fue una punzada más en mi pecho verlo allí estacionado sabiendo que el conductor no era el dueño.

Alice me guió hasta aquel vehículo mientras Charlie iba en el Mercedes con Carlisle, Esme y Emmett.

Rosalie nos acompañaría a los demás.

Su cambio de actitud conmigo empezaba a ponerme nerviosa, en cualquier otra circunstancia habría bailado un tango para celebrarlo, pero ni para alegrarme estaba en condiciones. Asumí que el dolor la tenía temporalmente descolocada pero no tardaría mucho en querer cobrarse la perdida con mi propia vida. En parte deseaba que todos ellos quisieran aquello, pues me facilitarían enormemente la transición de mi muerte en vida a mi muerte real.

La mano de Rosalie trató de sujetar la mía pero la aparté con rapidez. No quería herirla, aunque tampoco le vendría mal unos cuantos desplantes, era simplemente que quería evitar aquellos contactos gélidos que tanto me recordaban a él.

Si cerraba los ojos y me centraba le olía, todo el coche tenía impregnada su fragancia y en esos momentos mi mente me jugaba malas pasadas al notar como unos dedos helados querían tomar mi mano.

Recorrimos Forks dirección a la iglesia.

Como todo el pueblo, esta era pequeña y con un aire familiar. Frondosos árboles de aquel verde exasperante la bordeaban hasta llegar a un pequeño sendero que conducía directamente al cementerio municipal.

Jasper aparcó justo a la entrada y en unos segundos ya había alguien abriéndome la puerta para que pudiese bajar. Me tendieron una mano que tomé por inercia para notar un calor sofocante. Mi mirada se alzó buscando al dueño de aquel gesto.

Unos ojos negros hinchados y enrojecidos me dieron una triste bienvenida. Sus labios trataron de estirarse en una sonrisa pero solo lograron una mueca de dolor.

Apreté un poco más su mano, en un intento inútil de agradecerle que estuviese allí a mi lado. Para él tampoco debía ser fácil, aquel día también había sido muy duro para aquel niño.

- Vamos dentro Seth- le susurré y él asintió.

Su brazo rodeo mis hombros y me atrajo hasta su cuerpo. Tanto calor tampoco me resultaba agradable, era como si inconscientemente estuviese repeliendo todo lo que aquellos seres eran. Aún así fui bastante más amable con el joven Quilleute y no me aparté de su abrazo.

Podía oír todo el gentío alrededor nuestro, bajé la vista al suelo y dejé que mi pelo formase una barrera entre ellos y yo.

- Bella- la voz estridente de Jessica sobresalía entre todas las demás, lo que me aseguraba que posiblemente la tenía justo enfrente.

- Ahora no Stanley- dijo con calma Alice.

- Pero…

- ¡Te hemos dicho que ahora no Stanley!- siseó Jasper.

Aquella actitud me tomó por sorpresa y levanté la vista para mirarle, él no solía perder los estribos con nadie y menos se permitía hacerlo con humanos.

Su rostro estaba contraído y sus ojos negros como el carbón. Podía notar una cierta aura de furia envolvernos y eso solo podía significar problemas.

Me deshice del abrazo de Seth y tomé el puño del vampiro. Su cuerpo se tensó visiblemente más ante mi tacto pero pronto se relajó y abrió la mano para acunar la mía.

-Vamos dentro, Edward nos está esperando- murmuré.

Caminé delante de todos arropada por los vampiros y seguida de cerca del lobo. No presté atención a nadie más.

Al entrar el olor a fresias me golpeó con fuerza y no pude reprimir una gran sonrisa.

- El adoraba tu aroma… que mejor que las fresias para acompañarle hoy- dijo entrecortadamente Alice.

- Gracias.

Continuamos avanzando, yo trataba de mirar hacia cualquier sitio menos al frente. Observaba todos y cada uno de los detalles que seguramente Alice había organizado. Estaba realmente satisfecha con el resultado. Parecía un funeral de verdad.

Cuando no pude retrasarlo más mis ojos fueron a dar con el altar donde un cura nos esperaba. Junto al hombre había un hermoso féretro de un color extraño para un funeral.

- Sus ojos permanecieron dorados durante todo este tiempo aun y cuando tu sangre cantaba para él- me explicó de nuevo Alice antes de que llegara a preguntarle porque el ataúd era dorado- Es una especie de homenaje que quería hacerle a mi hermano ante su fuerza de voluntad y coraje.

No lo pude evitar y una lágrima hizo camino desde mi ojo hasta mis labios.

Grandes coronas invadían aquella zona, ramos de rosas blancas y rojas predominaban en la estancia.

Una gran fotografía apoyada en un caballete mostraba el rostro sereno de un adolescente de diecisiete años tocando el piano. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta y el sollozo no tardó en acompañarlo.

Su cabeza inclinada hacia delante, los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa torcida resaltaban ante el hermoso piano de cola y sus manos pálidas sobre las blanquecinas teclas.

Ante aquella fotografía todo mi dique se vino abajo, las piernas me fallaron y la visión se me nubló a causa de las lágrimas.

Aquella escena era algo que jamás volvería a contemplar, nunca volvería a escuchar aquel piano sonar con las emociones desbordantes que solo él conseguía trasmitir.

Dos brazos enormes me abrazaron por la espalda aprisionándome contra su pecho duro y frío mientras sus manos también se posaban sobre la mochila. El cuerpo de Emett vibraba contra el mío en secos sollozos mientras yo ya no podía cumplir su pedido de no llorar.

No fui la única que claudicó allí mismo, Emett no fue el único en no poder controlar los sollozos.

Aun no habíamos empezado y ya estábamos todos abrazados a alguien tratando de permanecer en pie.

¿Por qué me pediste que no llorara? ¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿Por qué no puedo seguirte?

Apreté con fuerza los dientes para no largarme a gritar delante de todos, para no recriminarle a aquel féretro vacío, para no chillar con furia que le quería de nuevo allí a mi lado. Él tenía que abrazarme, él debía consolarme… yo le necesitaba a mi lado.

Llegamos a los bancos de las primeras filas y Emett me soltó para abrazar a una descompuesta Rosalie. Yo me encaminé hasta el ataúd con paso lento mientras en susurros le decía cuanto le amaba.

Aquella caja no contenía nada, posiblemente algún tipo de peso para que cuando lo cargaran no lo notaran tan liviano, pero nada más. Metí mi mano entre mi chaqueta y saqué la foto que había cogido de mi dormitorio.

Aquel era su funeral, el último adiós y para mí era importante que de veras estuviese ahí. Coloqué la foto sobre la tapa, no sin antes besarla y mojarla con mis amargas lágrimas.

- Hoy, aquí mi amor, yo me uno a ti. Ojala estuviésemos aquí para recitar nuestros votos, pero me has abandonado y eso jamás pasará. Hoy aquí mi ángel, yo me uno a ti… yo me voy contigo a donde quieras que hayas ido. Te amo Edward.

Sabía que mis palabras iban a ser captadas por algunos de los presentes, pero me era indiferente. Ya no había nada en mi interior que no fuese dolor, no podía avergonzarme y mucho menos ruborizarme. Podían escucharme todo lo que quisieran, a mi no me importaba.

Me giré y pasé suavemente los dedos sobre la fotografía que estaba enmarcada para todos allí. Recorrí y delineé el contorno de sus ojos, de su nariz, su mentón y sus labios.

Apreté lo más fuerte que pude la mochila contra mí, tratando de encontrar la sensación de abrazarlo a él.

Tomé asiento junto a Esme. No me atrevía a mirarla a la cara… la cara de una madre que acaba de perder a su primer hijo. Su cabeza estaba recostada sobre el hombro de su esposo y al igual que el resto sus cuerpos vibraban silenciosos.

- Queridos hermanos, hoy nos reunimos aquí para darle nuestro último adiós a un brillante joven. Dios reclamó su alma a su lado dejándonos un gran vacío en el corazón…

Las palabras del párroco fueron perdiendo intensidad en mi cabeza, aquel hombre estaba hablando de alguien a quien no conocía y sus palabras carecían de significado en casi todos los sentidos.

Tras nosotros se oían los gemidos de dolor de los asistentes mientras yo simplemente dejaba desbordar todas y cada una de las lágrimas que mi cuerpo era capaz de producir.

El tiempo iba pasando, entre elogios estupidos que aquel hombre le dedicaba al adolescente que había perdido la vida demasiado pronto.

Gracias a dios el cura terminó su discurso de turno y dio paso a que algún familiar tomase el relevo.

Por el rabillo del ojo pude percibir como Carlisle se levantaba dejando a la pobre Esme allí sola. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, que para él era innecesaria y subió al atril.

- Gracias padre por sus palabras- comenzó con firmeza fingida- hoy es el día más difícil de toda mi vida. En los años que he vivido nunca pensé llegar a encontrarme aquí- sus ojos se posaron en la fotografía de su hijo.- a todos aquellos que llegasteis a conocer a mi hijo, todos aquellos que conocisteis al verdadero Edward podéis entender lo que para mí hoy supone hablar…

Sus manos se cerraron con fuerza sobre la madera que sostenía la Biblia. Desde mi posición podía ver como pequeñas astillas caían sobre el suelo de mármol. Su cara comenzó a descomponerse, y las palabras parecían haberse atascado en su garganta.

- Él era…- trató de continuar pero un sollozo acabó rompiéndole por completo.

En un segundo Emett se encontraba a su lado sujetándolo con la ayuda de Jasper.

Carlisle fue acompañado por este último hasta el banco a nuestro lado de nuevo ante la conmoción de todos los asistentes. Los sollozos de la gente se hacían cada vez más audibles y yo me encontraba petrificada.

- Nunca imaginé que hoy estaría aquí de pie, yo soy el hombre pocas palabras de la familia pero hoy necesito hablar. Necesito decir adiós a un hermano, a un amigo a una bellísima persona. Que siempre estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por aquellas personas que amaba. Él era Edward, el chico solitario que todos veían… el chico que todo lo sabía, a veces no hacía falta hablarle, él ya sabía lo que le ibas a decir.

Pocos le conocían de verdad, pocos saben lo que llegó a hacer por su familia… las veces que me ayudó a salir de problemas sin reprocharme absolutamente nada ante mi debilidad. Todos conocían al chico guapo que se encerraba en si mismo, pero casi nadie conocía al hombre enamorado, al hombre capaz de cualquier cosa por el amor de su vida.

Todos guardaremos en lo más profundo de nuestro corazón su recuerdo, jamás olvidaremos su misterio ni su terquedad, la pureza de su alma que él creía haber perdido y encontrado junto a la chica de ojos chocolate. Su risa fresca quedará tatuada en nuestra memoria- se giró hacia la foto, mirándola directamente queriendo hablarle a él- nos dejaste hermano, te fuiste… ahora has dejado un hueco que nunca podrá ser llenado en nuestras vidas.

¿Quién me molestará con su música todas las noches? ¿Con quién me meteré ahora? ¿Quién será cómplice en mis bromas contra Jasper?- su voz fue apagándose a medida que continuaba preguntándole- Te echaremos de menos hermano, y no te preocupes, cuidaremos de ella… de nuestra hermana.

Esas fueron las palabras que terminaron conmigo, ver al oso que no era capaz de mantener una conversación sin mofarse hablar así fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Mis lágrimas silenciosas se convirtieron en un llanto desgarrador… quería ser yo la que estuviese allí dentro, en aquella caja.

Había destrozado su vida, la mía y la de seis personas más. Logré desmembrar una familia.

Me fui escurriendo por el banco, apartando a todos aquellos que trataban de retenerme, hasta que quedé de rodillas apresando con todas mis fuerzas la mochila.

- ¡Edward!- grité con todas mis fuerzas- ¡Edward!... ¡Vuelve! ¡No me abandones así!

- Bella, hija, por favor… cálmate- la voz y las manos de Charlie me sacaron de quicio.

El vacío en mi interior se fue convirtiendo en un abismo. De pronto tenía ante mí unas llaves y supe que tenía que salir de allí como fuese.

Miré a Alice y ella simplemente me sonrió con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

- Tómate tu tiempo, pero regresa por favor- me suplicó.

Me levanté como pude, tomé las llaves y salí corriendo.

No me giré en ningún momento, no importaban los gritos de mi padre, ni las suplicas de la gente en que me detuviese… yo solo necesitaba salir de allí.

Abrí la puerta y entré, coloqué la maleta en el asiento del copiloto y la sujeté con el cinturón de seguridad. Ajusté todo lo que necesité en un tiempo record.

Al arrancar el coche ronroneo como dándome la bienvenida.

Metí primera y de un gran acelerón tomé rumbo a ninguna parte.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias a todas por vuestro apoyo, aunque no seais muchas sois suficientes. Me alegro que aunque os parezca triste os esté gustando. **

**Un saludo a todas.**

**Disclaimers: los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los pongo en situaciones diferentes para no olvidarnos de ellos. **

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**CAPITULO 4: DECISIONES**

_**Aprendí que no se puede dar marcha atrás, que la esencia de la vida es ir hacia adelante. La vida, en realidad, es una calle de sentido único.**_

_**_Agatha Christie_**_

**[Despiértame] despiértame allá dentro  
[no puedo despertarme] despiértame allá dentro  
[Sálvame] llama mi nombre y sálvame de esta oscuridad  
[despiértame] ofrezco mi sangre para correr  
[no puedo despertarme] antes de que este desecho  
[sálvame] sálvame de la nada en la que me he vuelto**

**[Despertarme] antes de que este desecho  
[sálvame] sálvame de la nada** **en la que me he vuelto.**

**Evanescence- Bring me to life.**

Me concentré en conducir, tratando de apartar las lágrimas que opacaban mis ojos. Tampoco es que me importase mucho tener un accidente en ese mismo momento, posiblemente sería un final rápido, doloroso tal vez pero con suerte tan solo gritaría de miedo antes del impacto.

Recorría las calles sin prestar atención al velocímetro, por una vez el límite de velocidad no iba a cohibirme, haría lo que quisiese y me pondría en peligro tanto como fuese posible.

Hacia donde conducía no lo se, si en algún momento fui consciente de la dirección que había tomado no lo recuerdo. Solo se que el coche acabó estacionado ante aquel restaurante.

_- Te seguí a Port Ángeles- admitió hablando muy deprisa- Nunca antes había intentado mantener con vida a alguien en concreto, y es mucho más problemático de lo que creía, pero eso tal vez se deba a que se trata de ti. La gente normal parece ser capaz de pasar el día sin tantas catástrofes. _

Como si estuviese a mi lado recitándome las palabras un día dichas en aquel lugar oí su voz. Podía recordar cada una de sus palabras.

- Ojala me hubieses dejado allí sola, ojala no me hubieses salvado… ahora tu estarías vivo- sollocé amargamente.

Me moví por inercia, arrancando el vehiculo para acabar en aquel callejón donde me salvó por segunda vez.

Nunca tendría que haber interferido en mi destino.

Las horas fueron pasando, y yo iba quemando gasolina y neumáticos a la par que sueños y anhelos.

Creo que en el fondo fui recorriendo todos los lugares que me recordaban a él en un intento de retrasar el lugar que más dolor sin duda me causaría. Pero el tiempo pasa, los minutos siguen corriendo al igual que las horas, haciéndote seguir el curso de la vida. No hay tiempo para lamentaciones, el reloj no se detiene para que puedas regodearte en tu miseria.

Y así fue como sin darme cuenta estaba caminando bajo el crepúsculo por el bosque. Había acabado conociendo el camino lo suficiente como para no perderme, aunque siempre lo recorría con él.

Nuestro prado estaba inusualmente apagado, parecía como si las mismas flores llorasen la pérdida cerrando sus pétalos en un duelo agonizante. Las ramas de los árboles parecían decaídas, como si no fuesen capaces de aguantar su propio peso, como quien en su pena mantiene sus hombros caídos.

La naturaleza que había sido testigo de nuestro amor ahora lloraba haciéndose eco de mi propio dolor.

Caminé hacia el centro dejando que todas mis lágrimas siguiesen un recorrido por mi cara. Notaba la piel tensa de tanto llanto, los ojos escocían y ardían.

Me senté y puse ante mi la mochila. La estuve contemplando largo rato antes de tener el valor suficiente para abrirla y sacar aquella urna que contenía los restos de su cuerpo.

La miré con el nudo en mi garganta y otra vez como delante del restaurante su voz retumbó desde el fondo de mi alma.

_-Lamento que se haya producido algún tipo de malentendido, pero Bella no está disponible esta noche -el tono de su voz cambió, y la amenaza de repente se hizo más evidente mientras seguía hablando-. Para serte totalmente sincero, ella no va a estar disponible ninguna noche para cualquier otra persona que no sea yo_.

Y ahora era él el que no estaba disponible para mi… nunca más.

Recordar todos aquellos momentos solo hacía más grande el vacío de mi alma, pero tampoco quería negarme a recordar su aterciopelada voz, no quería llegar a olvidar nada que tuviese que ver con él. Aquello sería lo único que quedaría conmigo hasta que mi corazón dejase de latir.

_-Entonces estuviste a punto de morir ante mis propios ojos. (...) En ese momento, todo lo que pensé fue "Ella no"_

- ¿"Ella no"?- grité- ¿Y porque tu si? Contéstame maldita sea, ¿Por qué te fuiste tú? Yo te necesito aquí a mi lado- clavé las manos en la hierba, queriendo hundirlas y enterrarme a mi misma- ¿Qué va a ser ahora de mi sin ti? No puedes hacerme esto… yo no soy nada sin ti.

_-''Si pudiéramos embotellar tu mala fortuna tendríamos entre manos un arma de destrucción masiva"_

_-_ ¡Maldito seas Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! ¿Porque no te alejaste de mí? Tendrías que haberlo hecho… Maldito día en el que decidiste quedarte a mi lado.

Seguía escuchándole, más nítidamente que cuando me dejó tras mi cumpleaños. Aquello no tenía nada que ver con ponerme en peligro, el no me advertía sobre nada, solo recordaba nuestros momentos.

Me removí en el sitio, con la presión en el pecho ahogándome sin piedad. Mi mano se apoyó en una piedra algo filosa. No noté dolor, el dolor físico era una nimiedad en comparación con todo lo demás. Cuando la alcé vi un pequeño punto rojo, apenas una gota de sangre.

Aquel líquido que me había unido y separado tanto de él, el fluido que corría por mis venas ahora sin motivación alguna.

Ojala no se hubiese contenido en biología. Se habría odiado a si mismo pero seguiría adelante y tal vez algún día llegase alguien digno de estar a su lado y podría curar todas las heridas que tan estúpidamente él se había hecho.

Maldecía y aborrecía mi sangre, pues ella había interpuesto un muro entre nosotros durante aquellos escasos dos años, pero no la podía odiar en el fondo pues era algo que el adoraba. El rubor de mis mejillas, el desenfrenado trote de mi corazón bombeándola vertiginosamente ante una sola mirada suya… su olor. Todo aquello formaba parte de lo que él amaba en mí.

No pensé realmente lo que hacía, solo actuaba movida por la extraña necesidad de darle aquello que él siempre se había negado a tomar.

Deslicé con fuerza el filo de la piedra por mi palma, clavé la punta en el centro y desgarré sin remilgos. Increíblemente no era consciente ni tan siquiera del olor a oxido y sal que se filtraba por mi nariz.

La determinación movía mi cuerpo y no había cavidad para la flaqueza.

Aquel tinte rojo brotó con facilidad a través de la laceración que yo misma me había causado. Veía absorta como las gotas caían sin control en la hierba. Me recriminé por estar desperdiciándola de esa manera.

Abrí la urna tras ponerla sobre mi regazo y observé su interior. Vi aquel polvo blanquecino e inhalé fuertemente. Su aroma tan exquisito seguía presente aunque cada vez más débil.

Subí la mano herida y la coloqué justo encima de la urna dejando que mi sangre se colase en su interior mezclándose con sus cenizas.

Le entregaba mi esencia, mi vida…

- Toma mi sangre mi amor, es toda tuya... a mi ya no me hace falta. Te entrego lo que te pertenece, lo que tendrías que haber tomado hace tanto tiempo... quédatela, sin ti ya no la quiero.

Y aquella voz volvió a resonar en mi interior.

- _Eres exactamente mi marca de heroína._

- Lo se mi amor, lo se… era tu droga, esa que logró engancharte y llevarte al abismo, esa de la que no fuiste capaz separarte- murmuré con pesadez- Te llevé al límite de tu adicción y logré que no pudieses salir de ahí....- mi voz se elevó al viento y no pude contener mi grito- ¡Yo te maté!

Y con esa idea tomé mi decisión. Él había prometido volver, encontrarme algún día pero eso no sería posible mientras yo estuviese viva.

No era necesario que él me buscase, que él volviese a mi lado… yo me encargaría de encontrarle primero. Ese era mi único propósito, volver a su lado aunque para ello tuviese que acabar con mi propia vida.

Dejaría atrás mucho dolor, haría aun más daño del que ya había causado pero en mi propio egoísmo me daba exactamente igual. Nada era más importante que él, que tenerle entre mis brazos de nuevo y poder suplicar un perdón que no merecía.

- No tardaré mi amor, te lo prometo… pronto estaremos de nuevo juntos… y ahora si, para toda la eternidad- dije con firmeza.

- Eso no es lo que él querría hija.

Mi sangre se heló al oír su tierna y dolorosa voz. Su tono maternal que tanto daño me causaba en esos momentos al saberme no merecedora de ese trato.

- No puedes ni tan siquiera plantearte eso mi niña, no puedes destrozarnos de esa manera- sus brazos me envolvieron por la espalda estrechándome contra ella.

- ¿Y que debo hacer Esme? ¿Esperar a que mi vida humana pase lenta y dolorosamente sin él?- dije con amargura- saber que por mi culpa él no está, que la persona a la que más amo está muerta por que yo lo maté… no podéis pedirme eso… no podéis… yo no puedo hacerlo.

Sus brazos me soltaron y oí como la ropa era rasgada. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la tenía frente a mi con la mandíbula tensa y vendándome la mano con un jirón de su propia camisa.

- No te voy a decir que es lo que debes hacer Bella porque no puedo, pero si lo que él querría que hicieses…- me miró a los ojos y vi la ternura de una madre mezclada con el dolor de haber perdido a un hijo. En esos momentos recordé que aquella no era la primera vez que ella pasaba por algo así y me odié aún más por ello- Él no querría que el dolor te guiase, él no podría verte mientras te dejas morir y mucho menos aceptaría que tu misma atentases contra tu propia vida.

En eso tenía razón, la vida de aquel ángel durante los dos últimos años se había basado en mantenerme a salvo y con vida, pero ahora nada tenía sentido. Él mismo quiso hacerlo también cuando me creyó muerta… ¿Por qué yo no podía hacerlo también?

Y ahora la diferencia era abismal, yo si estaba segura que él estaba muerto, que no volvería jamás… yo misma ví como moría ante mis propios ojos.

¿Por qué no lo entendían?

- No es tan fácil Esme- dije con un hilo de voz- y tu bien lo sabes, no puedes decirme que no lo piense… no puedes decirme que no lo intente…

- Tienes razón, soy la menos indicada para hablar sobre ello cuando yo misma me arrojé por un acantilado… pero yo no tenía nada más en este mundo cariño, yo estaba sola- acarició con todo su amor mi melena enmarañada.

Me mordí la lengua tratando de no escupir las palabras que sabía la dañarían cruelmente… "yo tampoco tenía a nadie", pero en realidad sabía que no era cierto… yo tenía unos padres, amigos y una familia postiza que me amaba sin razón aparente cuando tendrían que odiarme. ¿Pero eso era suficiente? ¿Podía alguien vivir sin amor?

¿Cual es el verdadero sentido de la vida? Toda persona tiene que tener una meta en esta vida. Pero en mi vida todo está relacionado con el amor. Y el amor solo tiene un dueño... el que posee la otra mitad de tu alma, la parte de ti que te falta para sentirte completo.

Ansiaba dejar este mundo, lo anhelaba de veras. Peleé por obtener mi no-vida, discutí las ventajas y mis deseos hasta el punto en el que casi la logré pero ahora todo había cambiado. En pocos minutos todos esos planes se habían desvanecido junto a mi meta.

Mi amor había desaparecido.

Pero desear la muerte también causaba dolor, no a mi, sino a los que me rodeaban… y eso tampoco era justo.

Me planteé que tal vez ese era mi destino, vivir mi vida humana hasta el final con el dolor de la perdida y la culpa persiguiéndome. Seguramente ese era mi castigo… y si así era entonces tendría que acatarlo.

Era una forma cobarde de darme por vencida ante las palabras de Esme, por mucho que dijese le tenía miedo a la muerte y me aferraba a sus últimas palabras… él me vendría a buscar.

Una nueva determinación, una nueva decisión fue tomando forma de manera rápida y concisa en mi mente.

Pasaría el resto de mi vida regodeándome en mi dolor, no dejaría ni un solo segundo que su imagen abandonase mi mente, el sería mi pensamiento a todas horas.

Acababa de encontrar la meta de mi vida, él era mi meta y por una vez haría todo cuanto él deseaba para mí. Una vida humana, experiencias humanas… todos sus planes, todos sus deseos serían lo que movería mi mundo de sombras, al menos todo lo que excluyese el amor… ese camino estaría vetado para mí, nadie accedería a mi corazón, este estaría sellado para siempre.

Las discusiones sobre mi mortalidad y mis estudios pasaban a gran velocidad por mi mente.

- Dartmouth- murmuré

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó Esme desconcertada.

- Ahí es donde él quería que yo estudiase, que viviese mis experiencias humanas… y así será.

Podía notar la determinación bailar en mis ojos al tiempo que una sonrisa de alivio y tristeza se dibujaba en el rostro de la mujer que me acunaba entre sus brazos.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bueno, hasta aquí llega el cuarto capi. El siguiente será un poco más como de transición pero poco a poco nos vamos aproximando al momento clave.

bisou a toute le monde.

bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews, sinceramente son lo que animan a seguir adelante con esto. Disculpar el retraso, pero como todo el mundo yo también tengo malas épocas y esta a sido una de ellas... el capitulo 6 ya está en el horno así que no creo que tarde tanto.

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me entretengo jugando con ellos en otras situaciones.

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 5: UN ADIÓS AL PASADO**

"_**El pasado es un prólogo" _ William Shakespeare_**_

Una vez tomada la decisión tan solo debía comunicarla. Tenía que hablar con mi padre y mi madre pues los planes habían cambiado ligeramente.

Ellos no estaban al corriente de todos los hilos movidos por Edward para lograr que me admitiesen en Dartmouth. Para mis padres yo iba a ir a la Universidad de Alaska, y ahora tendría que comunicarles que estaba matriculada en una bien diferente.

Pero en parte aquello era lo fácil, lo difícil residía en que aceptasen que me iba de inmediato. Fue muy duro convencerles de que estaría en perfectas condiciones. Las reuniones con Esme y Carlisle lograron apaciguar algo los ánimos aunque mi padre seguía sin entender porque prefería estar con aquella familia antes que con ellos.

Ciertamente yo tampoco era capaz de explicarle el porque, solo era consciente de que necesitaba salir de aquel pueblo y emprender mi nueva vida, en la cual aquellos seis vampiros estaban incluidos aunque yo no quisiese.

No los quería lejos de mí, de hecho los necesitaba… pero tampoco se me hacía justo que ellos abandonasen todo por seguirme, por cuidarme.

Los preparativos para el viaje no calmaban el dolor ni alejaban mi mente de mi realidad, pero mantenían mi cuerpo en movimiento. Eso era todo cuanto pensaba hacer el resto de mi vida… moverme.

Había tenido una seria conversación con mi nueva familia, les había explicado mi punto de vista y lo que deseaba para mí en un futuro. Se escucharon quejas de todo tipo pero mi determinación ante que era eso o acabar con mi existencia todos aceptaron.

No quería una vida de universitaria, no quería una vida "humana"… tan solo les pedía que me dejasen existir con mi dolor y mis deseos de cumplir los de mi ángel. Estudiaría en la universidad que él mismo había elegido, me graduaría y encontraría un trabajo.

Madrugaría, me vestiría, me alimentaría, trabajaría y volvería a casa… esa era la rutina que había escogido. Seguiría adelante si, pero no pensaba disfrutar una vida que no me correspondía.

Pude ver el dolor que mis decisiones causaba en ellos, pero el alivio de saber que no me dejaría morir brillaba en sus ojos. Soy consciente de que tenían la esperanza de que un día se cruzaría alguien en mi camino que me devolvería la luz al rostro, se que deseaban que fuese capaz de abrir mi corazón a alguien más… pero eso no pasaría nunca.

Oculto por la piel mi cuerpo estaba tatuado en su interior. Mi ser al completo estaba marcado a fuego con un nombre, por un amor… Edward Cullen.

Él era, es y será siempre el único hombre para mí.

Aún sabiendo lo que le afectaría mi decisión creí conveniente comunicarle a Charlie que no esperase mi visita para Acción de Gracias, ni para Navidad, ni para ninguna otra festividad, pues durante una larga temporada yo no pondría un pie en aquel pueblo que tanto me había dado y tanto me había arrebatado.

Todos los trámites fueron sencillos, básicamente porque no hice ninguno. Los Cullen se ocuparon de todo aquello que creyeron conveniente dejándome solo mis objetos personales para embalar.

Hacer una maleta tendría que ser una tarea inofensiva, aunque en mi estado cualquier cosa podía alterarme hasta el punto de dejarme aovillada en el suelo sollozando.

Recoger mi ropa, mis libros, mi música… todo aquello me recordaba a cuando hice la misma acción pero para emprender una etapa diferente. Recordar como odié aquel pueblo nada más entrar en el resultaba irónico.

Vivir rodeada de sol y calor era todo cuanto anhelaba mientras bajaba de aquel avión que me trajo hasta aquel recóndito lugar. Jamás pensé que pudiese cambiar tanto, que llegase a amar con tanto fervor el frío… la lluvia y la falta de sol que eran tan necesarios para él.

Y en ese momento estaba recogiendo todo para abandonar el que durante dos años fue mi hogar.

Guardar todas las fotos en las que aparecíamos juntos, los libros que tantas veces él me leía antes de tararearme mi nana para hacerme dormir. Los pequeños detalles que me fue regalando aunque yo le dijese que odiaba que gastase dinero en mí… todo eso hacía aún más doloroso el hecho de guardarlo todo en cajas y moverlo del lugar al que pertenecían.

Ese pensamiento era completamente estúpido, lo se, puesto que si él siguiese aquí conmigo haría lo mismo para irnos juntos a Alaska, pero él no estaba y en el fondo de mi corazón me sentía abandonado todo lo que me ataba aún a su presencia.

Respiré hondo, con la vaga esperanza de que ese acto reflejo no doliese, pero el hueco en mi pecho tenía planes distintos para mí.

El timbre de la casa sonó. Charlie no estaba y me tocaba ir a mi a atender. Bajé las escaleras sin prestar mucha atención a mi coordinación… si me habría la crisma tampoco pasaría nada.

Cuando llegué a la puerta y vi la silueta que se dibujaba a través de la ventana supe quien esperaba fuera. Mis puños se cerraron con fuerza, no era buena idea hablar con él en ese momento, de hecho esperaba no tener que hablar nunca más con él.

- Bella se que estás ahí, te huelo y te oigo… ábreme- dijo su voz cada día más profunda y grave.

- Vete Jacob- escupí.

- No me voy a ir hasta que no hables conmigo Bells… necesito que me digas porque no quieres verme… ¿Qué he hecho?- reconocía perfectamente ese tono, estaba haciéndole daño pero así era yo ¿no? Siempre dañaba a quienes eran importantes para mí- Te necesito a mi lado Bella… no me abandones por favor.

Abrí la puerta de un tirón, seguramente con mi rostro desencajado por la ira.

- Tu no tienes idea alguna de lo que es ser abandonado Black, no sabes lo que significa de verdad necesitar a alguien a tu lado y saber que nunca volverá… así que desaparece, ya te dije que no quiero verte.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué?- exclamé- Simple, porque no te puedo mirar a la cara sin recordar como traicioné a mi verdadero amor, al dueño de mi corazón por creerme que de veras te dejarías morir… ¿Te parece poco?

- Bella, entiendo tu dolor pero no por eso puedes negarte a ti misma rehacer tu vida- dijo en tono bajo.

- ¿Rehacer mi vida? ¿De que estás hablando? Yo no voy a rehacer mi vida Jacob, nunca ¿me oyes? Nunca trataré de volver a vivir… y mucho menos pienses que lo haré a tu lado- mis palabras estaban siendo demasiado crueles, lo sabía pero así me sentía.

- Me amas Bella, lo sabes igual que yo y no lo puedes negar- dijo con un toque de ira en la voz mientras su rostro se contraía.

- Estás realmente equivocado, yo no te amo… puede que estuviese confundida antes pero ahora se muy bien lo que siento por ti y te aseguro que está muy lejos de ser amor. Solo amo y amaré a una persona en toda mi vida y ese es Edward Cullen, el hombre con el que me iba a casar.

Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla. Otra punzada más en mi desarmado corazón… pero tampoco le podía permitir estar cerca de mí. Estaba dolida con él por como me había manipulado para que lo besase, pero seguía doliéndome verle hundido.

No podía ni debía dejar salir esos sentimientos a flote, tenía que mantenerle alejado de mí para siempre. Él merecía encontrar a alguien que le amase de verdad, que pudiese entregarse a él sin estar rota… y yo no era esa persona, ni para él ni para nadie.

- Por favor Bells- estiró su mano para acariciar mi mejilla y en un acto reflejo me alejé de su contacto.

- Vete

- Por favor… no hagas eso- suplicó aún con la mano alzada.

- Vete- repetí.

- Bella- susurró

- ¡Que te vayas!- grité.

Hundido y derrotado, con el corazón hecho pedazos, aquel chico alegre que tanto me ayudó un año atrás desapareció entre los árboles del espeso bosque. Un aullido desgarrador no tardó en hacer eco logrando que los pájaros alzasen el vuelo.

- Lo siento Jake- susurré mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa.

El resto de días hasta mi partida definitiva de Forks pasó con suma lentitud. Alice venía a verme todos los días y me decía que en la casa todos querían verme. Me pedía que la acompañase pero la verdad es que no me sentía con fuerzas de pisar aquella mansión de nuevo.

Ver el piano donde sus manos no bailarían nunca más, ver su dormitorio donde nunca más se encerraría a disfrutar de su música. Volver a ver la cama donde tan pocas veces pudimos dormir juntos era aún peor que acostarme sobre la mía.

No podría evitar sumergirme en su armario y aspirar el aroma que en su ropa seguía impregnado.

Volver a la mansión sería una tortura y no estaba segura de lograr mantenerme en pie y seguir con mis planes si lo hacía. Mentiría si dijese que los planes de acabar con todo habían desaparecido de mi mente. Trataba de mantenerlos a ralla en honor a su memoria y sus deseos pero los días se hacían cada día peor.

- ¿Bella?- la voz de Carlisle me sobresaltó.

Yo como casi a todas horas me encontraba en la mecedora que tantas veces había ocupado Edward enfocada hacia la ventana completamente abierta mirando hacia la nada.

- Bella, querida ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó mientras se acercaba con sigilo hacia mí.

- Bien- fue lo único que pude contestar, la mayor mentira que mis labios pronunciaban casi a diario, pero que ya salía con fluidez y casi podrían hasta creerla.

- Ya veo- miró él también por la ventana- venía a comentarte un cambio de planes si no te molesta.

Asentí con la cabeza, con aquello sería suficiente para que continuase… hacía tiempo que las largas conversaciones no eran nada que se pudiese vincular a mí.

- Verás, hoy me han llamado de un hospital que está muy cerca de la que será nuestra nueva residencia, resulta que hay un joven en coma desde hace más de siete años. Están pensando en desconectarlo, no tiene familiares ni a nadie y no parece que vaya a reaccionar nunca. Quieren que estudie el caso- me miró esperando una respuesta que nunca obtuvo- ¿Habría algún inconveniente en trasladarnos unos días antes?

Trasladarnos unos días antes… esas palabras resonaban en mi mente. Abandonar mi hogar antes de lo previsto. Decirle adiós al lugar que abrazó nuestro amor.

Una parte de mí me empujaba a irme de allí, correr hacía el que sería mi nuevo hogar. Pero la otra se aferraba a los recuerdos de aquel paraje verde.

Estaba segura que nadie se iría hasta que yo no fuese con ellos, y no tenía derecho a privar a un ser humano de las atenciones de un gran medico como lo era Carlisle Cullen.

- Ningún problema… ¿Cuándo nos vamos?- pregunté sin entusiasmo.

- Si estás de acuerdo mañana mismo… se que es algo apresurado, pero parece ser que el caso de ese chico es algo urgente…. Iban a desconectarlo, pero cambiaron de opinión y decidieron llamarme antes.

Algo en mi interior se removió ante la mención de desconectar a aquel chico del que me hablaba. Supuse que la simple idea de que alguien muriese era algo que en esos momentos me descomponía por completo y no le di mayor importancia.

- Mañana lo tendré todo preparado.

- Muy bien hija… descansa- dicho esto beso mi pelo y se fue.

La última noche. Mis últimas horas.

Adiós mi amor.

* * *

**Bueno a sido un capi cortito y de transición, pero necesario... **

**Espero que os haya gustado tanto como mi**

**bss**


	6. Chapter 6

Gracias por todos lo reviews, me encanta que os guste la historia aunque sea dolorosa. Aqui teneís el capitulo 6, ya se va encauzando algo la historia.

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos en situaciones diferentes.

* * *

CAPITULO 6: EL COMIENZO DEL RESTO DE MI VIDA

_**"El futuro nos tortura, y el pasado nos encadena. He ahí por qué se nos escapa el presente."**_

_**"No hay un mortal de infortunio exento; nadie pasa la vida sin llevar la parte de su carga de males. Éste será hoy; aquel, será mañana."**_

Carlisle tuvo el detalle de comunicarle a mi padre los nuevos planes. Sorprendentemente no se lo tomó tan mal como se hubiese esperado, supongo que para él también era duro verme en aquel estado y sus esperanzas estaban en que saliendo de allí pudiese recuperarme.

Aquella noche no dormí nada, tampoco lo intenté… solo me senté en mi cama con el reproductor haciendo sonar mi nana y mirando hacia la ventana.

Mi mente jugaba conmigo, y mi pobre corazón latía frenético a la espera de que una sombra cruzase aquella ventana para tomarme entre sus gélidos brazos y me acunase como a un bebe.

Lloré… lloré amargamente toda la noche. Se que Charlie en más de una ocasión estuvo tras mi puerta tentado a entrar, pero no lo hizo y yo lo agradecí. Quería llorar, quería desinflarme como un globo para dejarme llevar luego como un maniquí.

¿Qué sentido tenía todo aquello para mí? Había decidido seguir adelante pero… ¿Realmente para que? Si lo pensaba bien estaba siendo muy egoísta dejando que los Cullen me acompañasen, los estaba conduciendo a mi propio infierno, condenados a cuidar de la estúpida humana que acabó con la vida de su hijo o hermano.

El amanecer llegó como siempre, al menos para el resto de la humanidad, porque para mí fue como una puñalada. Mi tiempo de espera había llegado a su fin. Mi tiempo en aquella habitación había acabado y era la hora de despedirme definitivamente para saludar sin ganas a una nueva vida… si es que se la podía llamar así.

Demasiado pronto para mi gusto tuve a toda aquella familia, ya no la podía llamar mí familia, en la puerta de casa. Jasper y Emett se apresuraron a recoger todas mis pertenencias y distribuirlas entre el camión de mudanza y el jeep.

En menos de veinte minutos ya me encontraba dentro de un coche habiéndome despedido de mi padre sin saber cuando le volvería a ver.

Miré por la ventanilla como salíamos de allí, traté de retener en la memoria aquel verde que tanto me frustraba al principio, el olor a humedad del ambiente, el contraste entre la carretera con el linde de los bosques.

Me pareció ver una sombra entre los árboles, desde luego era un animal y enorme. No hacía falta tener la visión de un vampiro o su olfato para saber que Jacob corría siguiéndonos.

No podía soportar su actitud, su dolor se sumaba al mío haciendo mi carga realmente insoportable. No sería capaz de cumplir mi cometido si seguía viendo como los que estaban a mí alrededor se hundían.

Por eso cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras en mi mente le gritaba mi despedida, la última esperaba… no me veía capaz de aguantar muchas más.

Creo que al cerrar los ojos entré en un estado de semiinconsciencia, oía los murmullos a mi alrededor, podía notar las suaves y gélidas caricias de quien se sentaba a mi lado, el suave movimiento del coche al deslizarse por la carretera… pero el paso del tiempo era inexistente para mí.

Se que bajé del coche, que entré en el aeropuerto y que subí al avión. Se que despegamos pero tampoco fui capaz de establecer cuanto tiempo duró el vuelo. Solo estoy segura del momento en el que el coche volvió a frenar y estacionarse frente a una enorme casa de piedra con un aspecto muy rustico pero impecable. Sin duda todo el exterior ya tenía el toque de la mano de Esme.

El perfecto jardín que se extendía delante de la fachada le daba un aspecto hogareño de tipica familia americana. Si fuese una construcción más humilde solo faltaría la vaya y el perro ladrando para recibirnos.

La perfecta imagen de postal, para mi solo era la foto de mi desgracia, amargura, dolor y soledad. Ahora era una chica de casi diecinueve años rodeada de personas que se sentía sola en este mundo.

Lo peor de todo era saber que si bien la gente sabía que aun con el dolor en algún momento de su vida volvería la calma yo no tenía esa oportunidad… yo jamás volvería a sentir la paz de su presencia a mi lado, de sus labios sobre los míos, su suave y aterciopelada voz susurrándome algo al oído… nunca le volvería a tener a mi lado.

Bajé indecisa del coche, sin mirar hacia ningún sitio más que la entrada del que sería mi nuevo hogar y mi tumba durante el tiempo que estuviese junto a ellos.

Para alguien como yo caminar sin mirar donde se pisa nunca fue una buena idea. Era de esperar que en mi estado de desconexión sumado con no conocer el terreno tropezase con algo inexistente.

Sentí mi cuerpo vencer la gravedad, esperaba el momento del impacto contra el suelo cuando unos brazos helados rodearon mi cintura por la espalda. Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo al tiempo que mi respiración se cortaba en el acto.

Aquella sensación, aquel tacto sobre mi cuerpo… cerré los ojos al tiempo que una lágrima traicionera escapaba de ellos para seguir su descenso por mi mejilla.

Las imágenes pasaban frente a mi a una velocidad de vértigo, fusionando recuerdos entre si de las tantas veces en las que me había encontrado en esa misma posición.

Aquellos brazos trataron de separarse de mi cuerpo y la angustia me invadió con una fuerza desmesurada. Mis manos volaron hacia las suyas para sujetarlas con la patética fuerza de mi mortalidad.

- No me sueltes por favor… déjame soñar unos segundos más- susurré.

Volvió a cerrarlos con algo más de fuerza mientras mi espalda se arqueaba para apoyarse por completo en aquel pecho de piedra. Necesitaba que me dejasen ser por unos instantes esa tonta ilusa encerrada en el recuerdo, que mi vida se basase en caricias pasadas mientras yo en esos momentos me sentía conectada a él.

Suspiré de puro placer y odiosa amargura al imaginar que de verás era él quien me sujetaba con firmeza, impidiendo que cayese rota al suelo, salvándome de mi propia torpeza… pero todo sueño tiene su fin.

Al abrir los ojos pude comprobar que era Jasper quien me mantenía entre sus férreos brazos, en ese momento pude percibir las olas de calma y sosiego que me enviaba sin cesar pero que se mezclaban con su propio dolor. Nadie se salvaba de aquella situación.

El musculoso cuerpo de Emett sustituyó a los brazos de Jasper mientras me cargaba para meterme en la casa evitando así otra caída fortuita. Mi estado autista volvió a mí.

Me llevaron a la que sería mi habitación desde ese día, aunque no presté mucha atención a donde estaba ubicada. Solo se que cuando me tumbó en la cama mis únicas palabras fueron bien claras.

- Traedme a Edward… le necesito aquí conmigo.

Y así pasaron varios días, los cuales contabilicé por las comidas que me traían y me obligaban a ingerir. Faltaba todavía un mes para que comenzase las clases y no tenía intención de hacer mucho durante ese tiempo.

Sabía que la mudanza ya había terminado, varios camiones llegaron con las pertenencias de todos aunque por el momento en mi dormitorio no metieron nada… y lo agradecí. Mis ánimos no estaban para ponerme a colocar otra vez todos aquellos recuerdos ahora desubicados.

Tenía sed, mi garganta estaba reseca y tenía mal sabor de boca. Llevaba tantos días ya sin salir que mi cuerpo me dolía. Bien podría haber llamado a alguien para que me trajese agua, pero me tuve que recordar a mi misma que ellos no eran mis criados y también sufrían.

Me levanté como pude, notando como mis articulaciones se quejaban por la falta de movilidad adquirida. Un vaso vacío reposaba junto a la cama así que lo tomé para buscar la cocina y servirme algo que calmase aquella sequedad.

Ante mi puerta se encontraban las escaleras que supuse bajarían a la planta baja… estaba segura que no me habrían puesto en el piso más alto a riesgo de que cayese rodando mas escaleras de las estrictamente necesarias.

La organización de la casa era muy parecida a la de Forks, y las escaleras llevaban directamente al salón principal. Con la mirada fija en los escalones bajé peldaño a peldaño, concentrada en la labor de bajar andando. No quería causar más inconvenientes a mi nueva "familia".

No miraba a ningún sitio en concreto, no me interesaba el mobiliario ni los tapizados, pero una sensación de vacío al pisar el suelo de la gran sala me hizo alzar los ojos de inmediato.

Con un gemido ahogado clavé los ojos en aquella madera negra brillante, donde con la tapa bajada, reposaba una fotografía en blanco y negro. Su piano estaba situado en la esquina de la habitación, pulcramente limpio y a ciencia cierta sin que nadie osase tocarlo.

Finalmente mis piernas no me pudieron sostener, y con un sollozo sordo y desgarrador caí al suelo. Mis manos no sujetaron el vaso que acabo estrellándose y haciéndose añicos antes de que mis manos llegasen también a su destino.

La calidez bajo mis palmas no se hizo esperar, aunque aquel dolor físico para mi pasó inadvertido. Con los ojos nublados observé como el líquido carmesí teñía el suelo.

- Bella- el grito de Rosalie me sobresaltó por un momento, aunque no llegué a temer por mi vida… no puedes temer por algo que no tienes- ¡Por Dios! Bella… ¿estas bien?

- Si- susurré tratando de contener el llanto.

- Esme, hay que llevarla con Carlisle… tiene demasiados fragmentos de vidrio en las manos y no creo que sea conveniente mantenerla sangrando en la casa por mucho tiempo.

Sin siquiera verla venir, Esme estaba ante mí tapándome las manos con unas vendas provisionales.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- la voz de Carlisle me sacó de mi nuevo trance.

Miré a mi alrededor y ya me encontraba en una sala de curas en el hospital. Carlisle frunció el ceño al mirar mis manos.

- Se rompió un vaso- expliqué escuetamente.

- Ya veo.

Su labor era minuciosa, tanto como la primera vez que me trató de una herida de ese tipo. Si cerraba los ojos aún podía ver la mirada torturada de Edward mientras su padre retiraba los cristales de mi brazo. Su mandíbula tensa ante el olor de mi sangre, sus ojos oscurecidos por la sed y la culpa.

- No te hagas eso Bella.

Miré a Carlisle que tenía el rostro desencajado de dolor y mis ojos se aguaron de nuevo. Lo veía todo borroso pero su dolor calaba hondo en mi pecho.

- Tienes que controlar tus recuerdos por muy difícil que parezca, no puedes dejar que te atormenten así… no es bueno para ti.

- Es lo único que me queda de él y no pienso renunciar a ellos, me da igual que tipo de recuerdos sean mientras pueda mantenerle vivo en mi mente- refuté.

- Edward no lo querría así, él no querría ver como te abandonas y te apagas como una vela consumida…

- ¿A no? Y eso ¿Cómo lo sabemos? ¿Te dijo alguna vez lo que quería que yo hiciese si el muriese?- todas mis palabras salieron con fuerza, impulsadas por la rabia contenida hacia mi misma pero con el objetivo de herir a quien ahora tenía enfrente.

- No, nunca me dijo nada así, pero le conocía muy bien, y él desearía verte bien…

- Os pedí que no trataseis de sacarme de mi propio pozo, no quiero salir… quiero ahogarme en mi dolor, quiero reunirme con él- y el llanto regresó una vez más con más fuerza que nunca- solo quiero tenerle a mi lado Carlisle, le necesito, me hace mucha falta… no se respirar sin él a mi lado.

Sus brazos formaron una jaula a mi alrededor mientras me presionaba contra su pecho. Sus manos acariciaban gentilmente mi cabello mientras notaba como todo su cuerpo vibraba en su llanto seco.

- Lo se hija, lo se… yo también le necesito de vuelta, pero el que tu te dejes morir no me lo devolverá… no puedo perderte a ti también.

Mis manos ya estaban curadas y con las vendas apropiadas. No se molestó ni tan siquiera en darme una receta, el mismo se aseguraría de darme los calmantes pertinentes.

El tiempo pasaba volando, y Carlisle se había entretenido demasiado conmigo en aquella consulta.

Su busca comenzó a sonar y su mirada se tornó algo sombría al mirarlo.

- Mario- susurró

Todo un remolino me sacudió el estómago, como unos nervios demasiado intensos pero sin motivo aparente.

- ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunté.

- Nada grave, el chico por el que me hicieron venir… quieren que suba a ver los resultados de sus analíticas, parece que ha habido algún tipo de error y quieren que lo verifique.

Algo me impulsó… ¿El que? Aun no lo se.

- ¿Te puedo acompañar?

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par pero pronto un brillo extraño se reflejó en ellos. Una tímida sonrisa surcaba sus perfectos y perfilados labios mientras sus dientes blancos quedaban mínimamente al descubierto.

- Me encantaría, además me podrías hacer un enorme favor… el chico está completamente solo, no tiene familiares ni nadie que le visite y no le vendría mal algo de compañía.

- ¿Pero no estaba en coma?- pregunté desconcertada.

- Si, pero hay estudios que avalan que las personas en coma oyen todo a su alrededor… tal vez algo de compañía le hiciese reaccionar, o al menos le acompañaría en su soledad.

No tenía nada que perder, no es que fuese a ser una gran conversadora ni una gran compañía, pero algo en mi interior gritaba que fuese. Asentí y le seguí fuera de la consulta.

Tomamos el ascensor y subimos a la quinta planta. Seguí a Carlisle por un largo pasillo. Nos cruzábamos con personal sanitario de todo tipo sin que a ninguno se le escapase la visión de aquel dios que paseaba por allí con su aura misteriosa y atrayente. Bellezas así no se veían a diario, y posiblemente algunos no las verían en toda su mortal vida.

El puesto de enfermeras quedaba justo en el centro del pasillo y ahí es donde el paseo acababa.

- Bella, adelántate… es la habitación 514, justo al final del corredor. Está solo en el dormitorio así que es fácil saber cual es el paciente- nuestros ojos se cruzaron y juraría que los suyos estaban bañados por ansiedad- por cierto se llama Mario.

Otro asentimiento y mis pies se empezaron a mover solos. La dirección estaba clara, no cabia duda de que mi propio cuerpo me estaba guiando hacia aquella habitación con olor a desinfectante.

Al llegar y tomar el pomo entre mis manos una presión en mi pecho me dejó sin respiración. Había que sumarle la punzada de dolor en mi mano. Vacilé durante unos segundos.

_"No pasa nada Bella, solo vas a sentarte junto a un chico desconocido y ha hacer una buena acción… al menos una"_

Entreabrí la puerta y los sonidos de las maquinas martillearon mis oídos. El pi, pi, pi, que marcaba sus constantes vitales me dio la bienvenida antes de que mis ojos tomaran contacto con el cuerpo que yacía en aquella camilla.

Observé sin poder apartar los ojos de él, aquel rostro varonil que no mostraba signo alguno de vida… parecía un ángel dormido… un… _ángel…_

_**Continuará...**_


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER... YO MIENTRAS JUEGO UN RATILLO CON ELLOS Y LES HAGO SUFRIR UN POQUITO NADA MÁS... **

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 7: A SOLAS**

_**No hay lugar donde escapar  
No hay lugar a donde ir  
Mi corazón, alma y cuerpo se han rendido  
¿Como puede ser?  
Me preguntas  
Sentir las cosas que nunca mostraste**_

**Estas perdida en mi corazón  
Dime porque no puedo estar allá donde tu estas**

**Show me the meaning of being lonely- Backstreet Boys**

Mi mano seguía pegada al pomo de la puerta. Mi cuerpo, que antes se había movido solo para llevarme hasta aquella habitación, ahora se encontraba paralizado.

El rostro sereno de quién se suponía era Mario estaba pálido. Su pelo negro y desordenado caía sobre la almohada. Su corte era irregular y desaliñado.

Carlisle había comentado que el chico llevaba en aquel estado más de siete años. Supuse que las mismas enfermeras se ocupaban de su aseo personal, en lo que entraba cortarle el pelo.

- ¿Bella?- la voz de Carlisle a mis espaldas me asustó- ¿No piensas entrar?

- Eh!!... si, claro- mi voz titubeante dejó al descubierto mi estado de ánimo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? No tienes que hacer esto Bella, no tienes porque hacerle una visita a alguien a quien no conoces de nada- me giré para mirarle y vi desolación en sus ojos.

- Tranquilo Carlisle, no me molesta- traté de sonreír, aunque seguramente solo conseguí una mueca grotesca.

- Está bien, te dejo a solas… háblale de lo que quieras, seguro que le vendrá muy bien- y ahí estaba otra vez su angelical sonrisa perfecta.

Vi como se alejaba de nuevo de allí, como todos al cruzarse con él no podían alejar los ojos. Los recuerdos de lo orgullosa que me sentía cuando yo iba de la mano de Edward y todos le miraban embobados me azotaron de nuevo.

Respiré hondo, ¿Qué daño me podía hacer pasar un rato con aquel extraño?

Di dos pasos y cerré la puerta tras de mí, era una tontería pero si iba a hablarle no quería que nadie estuviese escuchando.

A paso lento me acerqué hasta la cama. De cerca pude contemplar mejor su rostro. La palidez era extrema, las facciones estaban muy marcadas por su delgadez, pero aún así tenía un atractivo especial, muy llamativo.

Mi mano se dirigió sin preámbulos hacia sus parpados cerrados, con la yema de los dedos acaricié las marcadas ojeras violáceas.

En esos momentos lo único que podría diferenciarlo de un vampiro era la calidez de su piel y la falta de aquel aura tan mística que a ellos les envolvía.

Le observé por largo rato, esperando el momento en el que abriese los ojos y me mirase extrañado… pero cuando fui consciente de que no lo haría, que no me miraría nunca algo en mi interior se rompió.

Tomé una silla y la puse a su lado, acomodándome mientras cogía su mano con delicadeza. El latido de su corazón era el único sonido que nos acompañaba. Las palabras de Carlisle volvieron a mi mente, yo estaba allí para hacerle compañía, para hablarle aunque no estuviese segura de si me escucharía.

- Hola Mario- comencé- no se si esto te ayudará, no se siquiera si querrías mi ayuda… no soy la mejor compañía que te podrían haber ofrecido, pero nunca llueve a gusto de todos.

Respiré hondo, yo no tendría que estar ahí, hablando con un perfecto desconocido que ni tan solo me escuchaba. Mi sitio no era aquel, yo debía estar junto a mi ángel allá donde él estuviese.

Una vez más mi corazón se encogió cortándome la respiración. Aquel vacío parecía crecer día a día, aquella sensación de muerte me acompañaría el resto de mi vida. Realmente estaba muerta, no me quedaba nada por lo que vivir, salvo su recuerdo.

La ventana dio un golpe por el aire. Iba a levantarme para cerrarla pero fui incapaz de moverme.

_- Bella, mi amor por favor, no llores mi vida… esto no es el final te lo juro. _

Otra vez su voz, tan real como si le tuviese a mi lado susurrándome… pero a mi lado no había nadie salvo aquel chico en coma. ¿Por qué me pedía de nuevo que no llorase? ¿Por qué evocaba yo ese recuerdo ahora? Instintivamente mi mano rozó mi mejilla y la sentí húmeda… había llorado sin darme cuenta.

Una estúpida sonrisa acabó depositándose en mis labios, tal vez no fuese tan descabellado pensar que de veras le oía, que seguía a mi lado cuidándome aunque yo no pudiese verle.

Volví a mirar a Mario, que seguía imperturbable en aquella cama que le tenía encadenado desde años atrás.

- ¿Crees que estoy loca al pensar que mi prometido me cuida desde el cielo?- le miré atentamente, a ver si en su rostro aparecía alguna mueca burlona- Supongo que a ti te lo puedo contar, no te ofendas pero no creo que le vayas con el chisme a nadie.

_- Nada ni nadie, óyeme… podrá separarme de ti. Encontraré la manera de volver a tu lado mi vida._

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda paseándose por mis brazos hasta llegar a la mano que sujetaba la de Mario.

- Definitivamente estoy loca, pero no me importa… si perder la razón es lo que me lo trae de vuelta aunque sea con voces así, es un precio muy bajo a pagar- mi voz se apagó durante un rato y no se que fue lo que me impulsó a seguir hablándole ni porque precisamente de él- Era un hombre excepcional… dicen que las mujeres solemos buscar en nuestra pareja a la imagen de nuestro padre, pero sintiéndolo mucho por Charlie no se podían comparar. No era perfecto, si lo hubiese sido ahora mismo estaría conmigo pidiéndome que fuese cauta, que tuviese cuidado de donde pisaba…- las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar- Le echo tanto de menos, le necesito tanto… ¿sabes? En parte te envidio, tu ahí en esa cama no tienes que sufrir por nada, no eres consciente del tiempo ni de las personas que van desapareciendo de tu vida. A veces estoy segura que mi gran error en esta vida fue mudarme a Forks… pero realmente no es cierto, si no hubiese ido no le habría conocido, y sin él me habría perdido el verdadero significado de la palabra amar.

Las horas fueron pasando, y yo seguía allí contándole mi historia a un cuerpo… alguien que escuchaba sin interrumpir. Podría resultar una buena terapia, no para mí por supuesto, sino para gente que le costase abrirse a otros.

_- Hora de comer para los humanos _– pegué un nuevo bote en la silla al oírle, con su voz risueña.

Al mirar por la ventana vi que ya había comenzado a oscurecer, el tiempo junto a aquel chico había pasado realmente rápido. Me había enfrascado tanto en los recuerdos que creía ser capaz de sentirle a mi lado, notar su aliento en mi nuca. Cerré los ojos para dejarme llevar por las imágenes, por su sonrisa torcida, por como se pasaba la mano por el pelo al estar nervioso…

Mi estómago se quejó sonoramente, y esa fue la señal de que mi estadía allí había finalizado. Me extrañaba que Carlisle no hubiese venido a por mi en toda la tarde.

- Bueno Mario, ha sido un placer estar contigo esta tarde, pero ya va siendo hora de que vuelva a mi realidad.

Me dí la libertad de besar su frente y la sensación fue indescriptible. El vacío se hizo aún mayor. Era como si la despedida doliese, algo completamente estúpido por mi parte. Traté de ignorar aquello, mi situación y mi salud mental empezaban a ser alarmantes… comenzaba a estar realmente trastornada.

Dejé la silla en su sitio, recogí mi chaqueta y me la puse sin prisas.

- Adiós Mario- me despedí caminando hacia la puerta.

Tomé el pomo de la puerta dispuesta a marcharme a buscar a Carlisle, pero un viento helado entró de nuevo por la ventana. Se que las premoniciones eran cosa de Alice, pero en ese momento supe que algo estaba por pasar. No me equivoqué.

Las máquinas a las que aquel chico estaba conectado comenzaron a pitar descontroladas. Su ritmo cardiaco se había disparado. No entendía nada de medicina, pero de algo estaba segura… eso no era bueno.

No pasaron ni veinte segundos cuando un ejército de enfermeras entró al cuarto prácticamente arrollándome por el camino.

Quise gritarles que me dijesen que estaba pasando, mi propio corazón estaba bombeando con una frecuencia anormal. Una mano fría tomó la mía.

- Bella, ¿Qué ha pasado?- la voz de Carlisle tuvo el efecto de tranquilizante inmediato, el simple echo de saber que estaba ahí era suficiente.

- No lo se, estuvo bien toda la tarde… justo cuando iba a irme las máquinas empezaron a hacer ese ruido.

- Está bien, sal de la habitación… espérame fuera y no te vayas.

No esperó a que le contestase, simplemente avanzó a paso casi humano hasta la camilla, haciéndose hueco entre las numerosas enfermeras que ya atendían a Mario.

Pero yo no quería irme, quería estar ahí, saber como se encontraba aquel chico… asegurarme de que nada malo le pasaba y sobretodo que yo no le había hecho ningún daño.

- Cariño, no puedes estar aquí… tienes que salir y esperar fuera- una enfermera me tomó amablemente por los hombros y me instó a salir.

No pude hacer más que obedecer.

Salí y busqué un sitio donde sentarme a esperar que Carlisle saliese para preguntarle como se encontraba el chico. La sala de espera quedaba demasiado lejos para mi gusto, con lo cual me senté en el suelo abrazando mis propias piernas. Allí contra la pared escuchaba el alboroto que había dentro. Eran demasiado técnicos con las palabras y no entendía nada de lo que decían.

Durante más de dos horas no dejaron de entrar y salir personal sanitario. El rostro de todos mostraba lo mismo, contrariedad.

Estaba resultando un día de lo más largo y pesado. Mis manos aún me escocían, recuerdo de que tenía que tener más cuidado con los vasos. Poco a poco el cansancio fue venciendo y mis parpados cerrándose. Luché contra ello tanto como me fue posible, pero era una batalla perdida y acabé acurrucada en el suelo completamente dormida.

Recuerdo perfectamente lo que soñé. Yo conducía muerta de dolor por la carretera, pisando el acelerador a fondo. Tenía claro el destino, nuestro prado.

Corría entre la espesura del bosque mientras las ramas laceraban mi piel. Todo daba igual, podrían despellejarme viva y no me afectaría lo más mínimo, ningún dolor se compararía a lo que sentía en aquellos momentos.

Lloraba incesantemente, lo cual disminuía mi visión y ayudaba a que mis caídas fuesen más aparatosas.

Por fin alcancé el claro, se veía igual que la última vez que lo había visitado, despojado de toda la vitalidad y luz que lo caracterizaban. Su lugar, nuestro templo… todo estaba muerto, como él.

La verdad de mis propios pensamientos me sacudió con severidad mientras yo gritaba a pleno pulmón su nombre.

-_Mi amor, te pedí que no lloraras- _caí al suelo al escucharle, sabía que era una más de mis fantásticas alucinaciones.

-_ Y yo te pedí que nunca me abandonases-_ me contesté a mi misma.

-_ Cariño, tienes que ser fuerte para cuando volvamos a estar juntos… o… ¿Ya no quieres que lo estemos?_- ahora sonaba angustiado, definitivamente tenía buena imaginación.

-_ Podrías hacérmelo más fácil, guíame para que llegué hasta donde tu estás… iré encantada. _

Unos brazos fuertes y gélidos se cernieron a mi cintura para aplastar mi espalda contra su pecho. No pude controlar el jadeo que me sobrevino… no podía ser, él no estaba ahí.

-_ Siempre tan impaciente mi niña-_ y ahí si que sentí su aliento en mi cuello.

Lentamente me deshice de sus brazos y me giré.

-_ ¿Edward?- _balbuceé-_ ¿Eres tú? _

_- ¿Quién sino?-_ rió

- _Pero… tú… tú estás…_

_- ¿Muerto? Si, pero eso no me impedirá estar a tu lado, ya te lo dije… volveré como sea, encontraré la manera de tenerte entre mis brazos de nuevo y esta vez para siempre… para toda la eternidad. _

_- Esto no es real, ¿Verdad?- _me froté los ojos, recriminándome luego por esa acción que me había privado por segundos de la maravillosa visión que tenía ante mí.

-_ Pronto mi vida, te prometo que estaré pronto a tu lado de nuevo-_ acercó lentamente sus labios a los míos. Fue un simple roce, una mínima caricia que avivó todo mi cuerpo-_ pero ahora tengo que irme… te amo, no lo olvides. _

No fui capaz de reaccionar a tiempo, en un pestañeo su figura ya no estaba ante mí. La desesperación se adueñó de todo mí ser, ahogándome en la angustia.

- ¡Edward!- grité con todas mis fuerzas.

- Bella, tranquila… ya pasó.

Abrí los ojos de golpe para encontrarme con el rostro contraído de Rosalie, que me miraba desconsolada.

- Te… tengo que irme, debo volver- dije mientras me incorporaba de la cama.

- ¿Volver a donde?

- A Forks, Edward está allí esperándome… tengo que volver Rose- no se porque decía aquello, realmente estaba convencida de ello… él me esperaba en nuestro prado, no me encontraría en ningún otro sitio.

- Bella, por favor… para- me suplicó- No te hagas eso, sabes que Edward no va a volver, él está…

- No lo digas- la corté- no digas esa palabra por favor…- era de esperar que mis lágrimas hiciesen acto de presencia.

En segundos me encontraba entre los brazos de aquella vampira, llorando amargamente y notando como su cuerpo también se convulsionaba entre sollozos secos. Me aferré a ella, buscando un rincón de mi alma donde pudiese refugiarme al menos durante un rato, alguna zona de mi misma donde quedase algo de paz… pero era inútil… yo ya no tenía alma, él se la había llevado.

No presté atención al tiempo que estuvimos allí en aquella posición, pero cuando recobré algo la compostura caí en la cuenta de que estaba en la casa.

- Rose, ¿Qué hago en la casa? Yo estaba en el hospital con Carlisle- dije confundida.

- Te quedaste dormida mientras esperabas, nos llamó y te fuimos a buscar.

Recordé todo lo ocurrido esa tarde, y de nuevo apareció la ansiedad.

- ¿Dónde está Carlisle?

- Sigue en el hospital, parece que hubo una emergencia- y tanto que hubo una emergencia, yo estaba delante.

- Tengo que hablar con él, necesito saber como está Mario- dije incorporándome de su regazo.

- ¿Mario?

- Una larga historia… llévame al hospital.

Asintió sin poner trabas y nos encaminamos a la entrada para volver al Hospital. No sabía ni que hora era, pero no me importaba.

Casi llegábamos a la puerta cuando esta se abrió.

- ¡Carlisle!- exclamé.

Parecía cansado, su cara no denotaba ninguna emoción aparente… ¡algo malo había pasado!

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el séptimo capítulo. Primer encuentro con el tal Mario... parece que va a dar mucha guerra jijiji.... Supongo que muchas ya habreís deducido como irá la historia, y a la que aún lo dude habrá final feliz y será un Edward/Bella... lo prometo .


	8. Chapter 8

**Siento muchisimo el retraso, pero sinceramente esta historia me está trayendo demasiados quebraderos de cabeza. No me resulta nada sencillo escribirla y me bloqueo con demasiada facilidad. No tengo intención de dejarla pero espero entendais que tarde en actualizar. **

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES EN SU MAYORIA PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS Y LES HAGO SUFRIR UN POQUITO MAS. **

* * *

**CAPITULO 8: DESPERTAR.**

_La vida cobra sentido cuando se hace de ella una aspiración a no renunciar a nada._ ­_ ORTEGA Y GASSET, José_

- ¡Carlisle!- exclamé.

- Hola, hijas- dijo con voz pesada, realmente parecía cansado.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo está Mario?

Los nervios invadían mi interior, realmente tampoco entendía porqué. Aquel chico no era nadie en mi vida, pero algo me oprimía el pecho al pensar que pudiese haber muerto.

El sentimiento de culpa, el pensar que por mi causa el chico hubiese empeorado era aterrador. Con una muerte a mis espaldas tenía suficiente, y ciertamente, no me creía capaz de soportar una más.

Los ojos dorados de Carlisle me analizaban, podía darme cuenta de ello, y no era algo que me agradase en esos momentos.

- Por el momento lo hemos estabilizado. Su ritmo cardiaco ha vuelto a la normalidad, pero aún es pronto para decir algo más- me contestó con aquel tono que se utiliza cuando se habla con un familiar.

- Me alegro- esbocé una sonrisa, algo fingida, aunque realmente estaba contenta de que el chico estuviese fuera de peligro.

- Pero, ¿Quién es ese chico? - preguntó Rosalie- Pareces muy preocupada por él.

¿Preocupada por él? Una risa amarga resonó en mi mente; yo no me preocupaba ya por nadie.

- No estoy preocupada por él, Rose. Simplemente con una muerte a mis espaldas es más que suficiente- la miré desafiante, retándola a que me contradijese- Bueno, si me disculpáis me voy a mi habitación, estoy cansada.

Nadie dijo nada, tampoco había mucho a decir. Mis palabras fueron claras y concisas, sin opción a réplica. Aunque pude ver el intenso dolor reflejado en sus ojos.

Me enfurecí, no sé si con ellos o conmigo misma por causarles dolor, pero dentro de mí estaba en llamas.

Subí todo lo rápido que mi torpeza me dejó hasta mi dormitorio, cerrando tras de mí con un fuerte portazo. No me podía creer que se les pasase por la cabeza una idea tan descabellada. Les hice prometerme que no interferirían en mi vida, que no tratarían de sacar algún tipo de sentimiento de mi interior… era como una cláusula en el contrato para permanecer con ellos, y no habían tardado nada en romperla.

-_ ¿Por qué no pueden entenderlo? ¿Por qué no pueden dejarme en paz? Ya lo he dicho millones de veces, no hay espacio para nadie más en mi corazón que no seas tu. Jamás podría reemplazarte por nadie… ¿Qué no lo entienden? _

_Me estoy volviendo loca Edward, de veras, no se cuanto tiempo aguantaré con esta farsa de vida… te necesito… _

Se podía decir que sí, estaba terriblemente trastornada, manteniendo una conversación con alguien que me contestaba a través de mi imaginación. Pero esos eran pequeños remansos de paz, donde su voz me llenaba y me acariciaba si cerraba lo ojos.

- ¿Por qué no dices nada? ¿Ahora no hablas? Contéstame, maldita sea Edward- grité mientras caía al suelo sollozando.

_No me abandones mi amor, por favor te lo suplico, no me dejes… sabes que sin ti no soy capaz de seguir adelante, no me prives también de tu voz. No puedo enfrentarme al mundo sola, nunca pude y lo sabes. Eres todo cuanto necesito para respirar… _

_-_ ¡Dime algo!- volví a gritar.

Pude oír cómo alguien se aproximaba a la puerta pero nadie entró. Al menos me dejaron sola como pedí; eso parecía ser capaces de cumplirlo.

Estuve tirada sobre la alfombra que cubría el suelo de brillante mármol durante lo que me parecieron horas. Llorando y suplicándole que me dijese algo, que me gritase si era necesario lo idiota que había sido y que era mi culpa todo lo que estaba pasando.

Me arrastré hasta llegar junto a la mesita de noche, donde en vez de una lamparita descansaba aquel jarrón. Lo tomé una vez entre mis brazos y me acurruqué abrazándolo contra mi pecho con fuerza.

Realmente aquello era lo único que me quedaba de él, tenía que ser realista y hacerme a la idea de que aquellas voces y aquellos sueños no eran más que fruto de mi ansiosa imaginación. Él se había ido para siempre, jamás volvería.

Me hizo una promesa, volver a mi lado y yo me aferraba a ella con todas mis fuerzas, pero no había posibilidades de que aquello se cumpliese. Nadie regresa de entre los muertos… ni tan siquiera un ser mitológico como un vampiro.

Con ese pensamiento mis ojos se fueron cerrando, lentamente caía en los brazos de Morfeo siendo yo quien le acunaba a él, o al menos a sus restos.

En el descenso hacia el sueño profundo pude oír su suave y aterciopelada voz por última vez.

- _"Nunca dejes de creer"_

Mientras su voz se desvanecía y yo caía en la inconsciencia una solitaria lágrima surcó mi rostro y una triste sonrisa se abrió paso a través de mis labios.

Cuando desperté la casa estaba sumida en la oscuridad. Parpadeé varias veces mientras me acostumbraba. Mi cuerpo estaba entumecido por la posición y me costó lograr levantarme.

Me senté en el borde de la cama y dejé la urna sobre la mesita de nuevo. Contemplarla era como apuñalarme una y otra vez, pero apartar los ojos de ella era como traicionarle.

Mi estómago crujió sonoramente, signo inequívoco de que llevaba demasiadas horas sin comer nada. Resignada abandoné el refugio que suponía mi dormitorio. Me paré al filo de la escalera y observé que la casa estaba en completo silencio. Eso no significaba vacía ni mucho menos, pero si que no había nadie cerca.

Bajé y entré en la cocina. Me hubiese gustado no tener que encender la luz pero aún no me había familiarizado del todo con la casa y no era buena idea ir tropezando por cada rincón. Abrí la nevera para ver que podía comer, algo rápido y sin necesidad de cocinar pero no había mucho en lo que elegir.

Tomé una pieza de fruta y me senté en la bancada.

Tan sumida en mis propios pensamientos no le escuché llegar. Tampoco era de esperar que con mi escaso sentido del oído me hubiese percatado de nada.

- Hola Bella, ¿has descansado?

Alcé la vista para observarle, siempre tan perfecto y sereno, con la mirada fija en mi evaluando mi estado y reflejando su propia pena. Todo un líder, había que reconocerlo, pero ante todo un gran padre.

- Si- mi respuesta fue escueta y falta de sentimiento o emoción alguna.

- Me alegro hija- me estremecí al oírle llamarme así, aunque siempre lo hiciese yo no podía aguantarlo, ellos no podían quererme- me gustaría pedirte un favor.

- Por tu tono puedo adivinar que no me hará mucha ilusión, ¿me equivoco?- alcé una ceja interrogándole con la mirada.

- Supongo que no, pero no te lo pediría si no creyese que es importante.

- Bueno, pues dime para que me necesitas.

- Se que no significa nada para ti- empezó con cautela- pero evidentemente tu presencia produjo algún cambio en su estado, por eso…

- Carlisle, no creo que deba volver allí- le corté- si fue por mi por lo que reaccionó de aquel modo no veo conveniente volver.

- No lo estás viendo como realmente es Bella, ese chico llevaba sin mostrar ningún cambio por mínimo que fuese desde hace siete años. No le hiciste daño.

- Carlisle, se lo que vi y desde luego eso no fue algo bueno- protesté.

- Su cuerpo lleva inactivo demasiado tiempo, es normal que sus primeras reacciones sean de ese tipo… pero son reacciones al fin y al cabo. Hace unas semanas iban a desconectarlo y ahora tiene una posibilidad…

Me mordí el labio, sabía muy bien que teclas tocar para hacerme cambiar de opinión. Si lo que decía era cierto yo no podía ser tan egoísta como para negarme. Bufé, todo lo fuerte que pude para mostrarle mi descontento ante su sucia jugada.

- ¿Chantaje emocional Carlisle? Eso es caer muy bajo, ¿no crees?

- Hice un juramento sobre hacer lo que fuese posible para salvar una vida humana, pero si no quieres no pasa nada… te entiendo.

Antes de girarse no se abstuvo de mostrarme una mirada de decepción, fingida por supuesto para darle más credibilidad a sus palabras, pero efectiva al cien por cien.

- Tu ganas- murmuré malhumorada- solo espero que esto no sea ninguna maniobra vuestra para algo raro- le advertí.

Me miró y entrecerró los ojos, enseguida me sonrió como si yo no hubiese dicho absolutamente nada fuera de lo común y aquello si que no me gustó.

No podía decir que le conocía perfectamente, pero que algo tramaba estaba claro.

Sin mucha más ceremonia nos encaminamos hacia el hospital. Estaba nerviosa, no lo podía negar. Traté de desviar mis pensamientos hacia terrenos más seguros, como mi próximo comienzo en la Universidad. Todo a lo que tendría que hacer frente una vez comenzase el semestre.

En poco tiempo estábamos recorriendo los pasillos y subiendo a la planta donde estaba ingresado Mario. Paramos ante la sala de enfermeras, Carlisle pidió el reporte del estado del paciente. Había habido algunos cambios según pude entender.

- Ha sufrido leves taquicardias sin importancia, pero seguimos monitoreándole de cerca doctor Cullen.

- Muy bien Madeleine, quiero que se me avise de todo cuanto tenga que ver con el chico. Si no estoy de guardia me contactan mediante el busca- dijo con seriedad.

- Por supuesto doctor, le mantendremos informado.

Minutos después Carlisle ya había anotado unas cuantas cosas en el informe de Mario y dado sus indicaciones al equipo de enfermería. Me acompañó en silencio hasta su habitación pero se detuvo en la puerta.

- Bueno hija, si necesitas cualquier cosa llámame. Estaré por aquí cerca y pendiente de tu llamada por si surge algún problema.

- Claro, sin problemas- traté de sonreír pero realmente no estaba de ánimos.

Entré y cerré la puerta tras de mi. Mario seguía exactamente igual que la vez anterior. Su cuerpo inmóvil en la misma posición, las sabanas pulcramente estiradas cubriéndole hasta la mitad del pecho. Solo su pelo parecía algo más alborotado.

Me acerqué a la cama y con suavidad aparté un par de mechones que caían sobre sus ojos. Su piel era realmente suave, como si el paso de los años no le hubiese afectado. Y posiblemente así había sido, no había sufrido las agresiones climáticas y eso la hacía tersa y agradable al tacto.

Sacudí la cabeza indignada conmigo misma. Esos pensamientos no tenían cavidad en mi, él no era nadie y no lo sería nunca. Decidí hacer aquello a lo que había ido.

- Bien, ya estoy aquí Mario, no entiendo bien porque pero parece que todos están muy seguros de que mi compañía puede hacerte reaccionar- una amarga sonrisa delineó mis labios- realmente no lo entienden, ven en mi algo que no existe. Yo no ayudo a la gente Mario, todo lo contrario y de veras siento que te hayas visto involucrado en todo esto.

Me aparté un poco de él, solté su mano aún cuando no me había dado cuenta ni tan siquiera de haberla tomado. Me dirigí una vez más hacia la ventana, para contemplar la nada del paisaje que se abría ante mi.

- Es todo una fachada Mario, como un disfraz- recordé las palabras de Edward describiéndose a si mismo en el claro- soy letal para la gente que amo. Fui la culpable de su muerte y eso estará acompañándome el resto de mis días.

No sabía porque le decía todo aquello, él no debería estar entendiendo absolutamente nada. Ahí fue donde me di cuenta de que tal vez no lo estuviesen haciendo por él…

No pude evitarlo y comencé a reírme, no era una risa feliz ni nada que se le pareciese. Posiblemente era más parecido a un gemido de gato cuando le pisas la cola. Era patético.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que te están utilizando Mario. Si, siento decírtelo de esta manera pero creo que es así. Quieren que reaccione, siguen esperanzados con que vuelva a ser la misma y te utilizan a ti y a tu estado para ablandarme.- darme cuenta de ese detalle fue como un balde de agua fría, y ya no era necesario permanecer allí- Lo siento Mario, pero creo que lo mejor será que me marche, todo esto es absurdo.

Volví a su lado, miré aquel rostro tan sereno y sentí la rabia hacia aquella familia fluir por mis venas. ¿Cómo podían ser capaces de algo tan bajo y rastrero? ¿Cómo podían estar aprovechándose de este chico de esa manera? Pero acababa de tomar mi decisión y nada ni nadie lograría hacerme cambiar de parecer. Yo no continuaría con aquella puesta en escena, no les daría el gusto ni dejaría que jugasen ni conmigo ni con él. Realmente me resultaba extraño pensar así de ellos, pero no hacían más que darme motivos. Podía entenderles en cierta forma, pero no podía consentir sus métodos y mucho menos cuando me prometieron no interferir en mi futuro.

Cerré con fuerza los ojos, las imágenes y las palabras fluyeron con demasiado realismo. El olor a desinfectante en la habitación, el continuo pitido de la máquina… todo aquello reavivaba con mayor intensidad aquel momento.

Me sentí de nuevo tumbada en aquella camilla, con el cuerpo dolorido, la pierna rota y las molestas agujas clavadas en mi brazo. Su fría mano acariciaba con suavidad mi mejilla mientras la ansiedad me torturaba de manera frenética.

-_ Te dije que no iba a irme a ninguna parte. No temas, estaré aquí mientras eso te haga feliz._

_- Entonces, es para siempre, ya lo sabes. _

_[…]_

_- Quédate- le pedí mientras los efectos del sedante me obligaban cerrar los ojos. _

_- Lo haré… Como te dije, me quedaré mientras eso te haga feliz, todo el tiempo que eso sea lo mejor para ti._

Las lágrimas recorrían mi rostro mientras el nudo en la garganta amenazaba con impedirme respirar. No cumplió su promesa, se fue aún sabiendo que eso era justo lo que no me hacía feliz y sin poder asegurar que era lo mejor para mí. ¿Cómo podía estar bien sin él a mi lado? Era absurdo, ya lo habíamos comprobado tiempo atrás. Yo no podía ser feliz sin él ni él sin mí.

Pero la certeza de que tampoco podía culparlo era casi peor. La seguridad de que si yo no hubiese sido tan estúpida él seguiría a mi lado acababa con mi vida segundo tras segundo.

- Me tengo que ir- susurré

En mi mente bullían mil cosas que quería decirle a ese chico, pero ninguna parecía adecuada. Lo único que mis labios fueron capaces de articular fueron posiblemente las palabras que menos sentido tendrían para él.

- Si de veras me escuchas, no dejes nunca que te utilicen ni que te digan que yo te necesito… porque no es verdad. Adiós Mario.

Tomé mi cazadora y me encaminé hacia la puerta. No miraría atrás, no volvería nunca y definitivamente me olvidaría de haber estado en aquella habitación. Caminé con absoluta decisión, no aminoraría el paso hasta haber salido del hospital, ni tan siquiera avisaría a Carlisle. Llevaba algo de dinero encima y podría fácilmente tomar un taxi hasta la casa. Tras su comportamiento no me sentía obligada ni tan siquiera a pensar en una disculpa.

Deslicé la mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta, el cual me resultó extremadamente frío al tacto. Asocié a ello el escalofrío que recorrió mi espalda. Lo giré lentamente y casi llegué a abrirla.

- Bella.

Aunque mi cuerpo paró en el acto mi mente tardó algo más en asimilar aquel sonido. Me giré consciente de que era imposible, pero estaba segura que la voz había venido de allí. Apenas un susurro, una voz rota y sin fuerza… pero sin duda había pronunciado mi nombre con total claridad.

Mi mente captó mi movimiento como a cámara lenta. Mis ojos capturaron todos los detalles. La puerta cerrada de lo que se suponía era el cuarto de baño privado de la habitación. El armario empotrado que estaba a continuación, con el pomo roto y cerrada con un candado. La mesilla auxiliar que se abría para colocar la bandeja de comida y que se veía claramente falta de uso. El carrito con suministros de fluidos listos para ser colocados en el pie de hierro que colgaba sobre la cama. La máquina que monitoreaba sus constantes y su incesante pitido. Y finalmente aquella cama con el cuerpo del mismo chico que había estado observando un minuto antes.

A simple vista todo parecía igual, pero algo había cambiado. Algo estaba cambiando, más concretamente él.

No entiendo como fui capaz de captarlo, no con mi vista humana, pero lo hice. Era algo muy sutil, pero lo estaba viendo con completa seguridad.

Aquella mano, perforada por una intravenosa, estaba más tensa que minutos antes. Sus dedos permanecían algo encorvados, no totalmente estirados como hasta ahora. Era un movimiento casi imperceptible, pero parecía tratar de cerrar la mano en un puño.

Contra todo pronóstico en esos momentos estaba realmente tranquila, pero dada mi condición humana y fácilmente alterable duró muy poco. El constante pitido del monitor cambió de compás, de uno relajado al más alterado que había oído hasta ahora.

Creo que ese fue el momento en el que entré en pánico. Otra vez lo había hecho, otra vez había logrado alterar a aquel chico hasta hacerle sufrir una crisis. Aunque algo dentro de mí me decía que esta vez era distinto, después de esto nada volvería a ser igual.

- ¡Carlisle!- grité con todas mis fuerzas.

No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció aquel vampiro con el rostro desencajado. Supongo que mi voz había estado cargada de algo de histeria.

- ¿Qué pasa Bella?- casi parecía costarle hasta respirar

- Se ha movido- dije en un murmullo.

- Muy bien, sal de la habitación por favor, deja que nosotros nos ocupemos de él.

Asentí sin estar muy convencida, pero acaté la orden y abandoné la habitación.

Tomé la misma posición de la vez anterior, sentada contra la pared abrazando mis rodillas.

Si creí que la crisis anterior había movilizado al personal estaba muy equivocada. Realmente era imposible aventurarse a contar cuanto personal médico entraba y salía del cuarto. En un principio todo eran movimientos rápidos y bruscos, pero poco a poco y con el paso de las horas todos parecían más relajados… todos menos yo, que era la única que permanecía allí sin saber que estaba ocurriendo.

No me extrañó en absoluto cuando vi aparecer a Alice acompañada por el resto. Seguramente ya había visto lo que iba a ocurrir.

- ¿Cómo estás cielo?- me preguntó Esme con su ya normal tono cariñoso y maternal.

- Bien- mentí.

Jasper se sentó a mi lado y colocó una de sus manos sobre las mías. En el acto comencé a notar los efectos tranquilizantes tan conocidos ya. Estuve tentada de apartarle, pero no serviría de nada, seguiría tratando de calmar mis nervios aunque estuviese al otro lado del hospital.

Nadie dijo nada más durante un buen rato, todos esperábamos a que alguien saliese a contarnos como iba todo dentro y en que estado se encontraba Mario.

Mientras hacia tiempo para que saliese Carlisle me detuve a analizar que había pasado allí dentro. Reconstruí todo en mi mente una y otra vez, mis palabras, mis movimientos... todo. Pero aquello solo servía para que cayese una y otra vez en el mismo momento. Él me había llamado, había pronunciado mi nombre bien claro aunque no muy alto.

Estaba claro que me había estado escuchando todo el tiempo, que había oído todas y cada una de mis palabras, había sido muy consciente de mi presencia allí. Me reí internamente al darme cuenta que ese dato le encantaría a Carlisle.

La puerta se abrió una vez más y dos enfermeras salieron sin reparar en nosotros.

- Ha sido realmente un milagro ¿No crees?- dijo una- Hace apenas unas semanas le iban a desconectar y mira ahora.

- Si, pero… no se, me da mucha lástima Sarah, este chico está completamente solo y no tiene a nadie… eso por no hablar de que ha perdido siete años de su vida.

- Ya- pareció meditarlo- No le espera una recuperación nada fácil.

- No- murmuró- No será fácil.

Las vi alejarse y entrar en la sala de enfermeras ajenas a que habíamos escuchado perfectamente todo lo que habían dicho.

La conversación caló hondo en mi mente. ¡Había despertado! Con aquellas dos palabras danzando en mi cabeza seguí allí sentada sin decir nada. No tardó mucho en salir Carlisle de la habitación y mirarme directamente.

Al principio su ceño estaba fruncido pero en segundos suavizó su expresión y me sonrió abiertamente. Me pareció que su mirada trataba de trasmitirme que estaba orgulloso, pero no entendía porque. Yo no había hecho nada, salvo despedirme del chico y enfurecerme con ellos.

Jasper se levantó y me tendió la mano para ayudarme. Las piernas me dolían de estar en la misma postura durante tanto tiempo, y su brazo se mantuvo en mi cintura para impedir que cayese al suelo.

Esperé pacientemente a que dijese algo, pero parecía haber enmudecido… él y todos los que me rodeaban. Podía notar sus miradas clavadas en mi, casi podía oírles gritarme que entrase en la habitación. Si de algo estaba segura era que tras todo esto tendría de nuevo una charla con esa familia.

Bufé exasperada y rodé los ojos. Un paso al frente para asegurarme de que mis piernas respondían y ya estaba lista para que me soltasen.

Decidí no pedir un reporte de su estado, no preguntar ni hacer alusión alguna a lo que había pasado. Iba a entrar allí, asegurarme por mi misma que Mario estaba bien y luego me largaría a casa para no volver. Tal y como tendría que haber hecho el primer día.

- Con permiso- dije sorteando a Carlisle sin mirarle.

Cuando abrí la puerta comprobé que las persianas habían sido levemente bajadas, la luz que entraba era más suave y supuse que eso era para que no molestase a Mario.

Observé la cama donde reposaba el chico. Su posición había cambiado notablemente. La camilla estaba levemente más inclinada permitiéndole estar más incorporado sin llegar a sentarse. El monitor seguía conectado avisando del ritmo de su corazón, pero él no estaba conectado ya a tantos tubos.

Tenía el rostro vuelto hacia la ventana, sin inmutarse por mi presencia y sin moverse en absoluto. Respiré hondo dispuesta a acabar con aquello lo antes posible. Toda la situación se estaba tornando demasiado abrumante para mí.

Caminé despacio, no quería sobresaltarle, pero hice todo el ruido que pude para que me oyese. Cuando estuve a su lado él seguía sin mirarme. No se porque pero aquello me molestó, al menos podría haberse dignado a mirarme aunque fuese de reojo.

- Hola Mario- dije suavemente.

Si estiraba la mano podría tocarle, pero ahora que estaba despierto no me parecía tan agradable.

Su cabeza empezó a girar hacia mi lentamente, su pelo estaba aún mas desordenado que antes, su rostro más pálido y parecía realmente cansado. Sus labios mostraban una mueca extraña que no supe identificar, pero lo peor de todo fueron sus ojos.

Eran de un gris helado, grandes y profundos pero faltos de emoción. Me estremecí al ver frialdad en ellos, al ver como los entrecerraba mientras me observaba sin decir absolutamente nada. Casi trasmitía lo poco que le agradaba tenerme cerca.

- ¿Y tu quien eres?- su voz ronca y baja me sobresaltó.

Se notaba el esfuerzo que suponía decir esas simples palabras, pero parecía de suma importancia que las contestase. Estuve tentada a contestarle con mi tono más obvio, pues él mismo me había llamado horas antes, pero me mordí la lengua y simplemente dije mi nombre.

- Bella.

- ¿Tendría que decirme algo ese nombre?- repuso con sequedad.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9: PRIMERAS IMPRESIONES**

_[Despiértame] Despiértame en mi interior_

_[No me puedo despertar] Despiértame en mi interior_

_[Sálvame] Pronuncia mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad_

_[Despiértame] Obliga a mi sangre a circular_

_[No me puedo despertar] Antes de que me quede a medio hacer_

_[Sálvame] Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido_

_Bring me to life- Evanescence_

Realmente me quedé en shock. Aquella no era la contestación que esperaba, aunque tampoco podría asegurar que era lo que pensaba que oiría.

Su respuesta me pareció borde, su tono extremadamente ácido y su cara mostraba una frialdad sobrecogedora. Mi pecho se encogió e instintivamente me lo abracé con fuerza. Aquella sensación me resultaba muy conocida, casi formaba parte de mí día a día, una rutina dolorosa y cruel pero de la que yo era la única culpable.

Los recuerdos asolaron mi mente, fugaces imágenes en las que permanecía como un ovillo tratando de no romperme. Era de suponer que mis ojos me traicionarían, las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer, cayendo sin control y nublándome la vista. Me había olvidado por completo donde me encontraba y sobretodo con quien.

-¡Oh no! No me digas que eres una novia o algo por el estilo- exclamó Mario derrotado y sumamente frustrado- De veras lo siento, pero no recuerdo nada… no se quien demonios eres.

Sus palabras eran dagas afiladas, carentes de algún ápice de sensibilidad. Me alegré enormemente de que aquel tipo no tuviese a ninguna estúpida esperándole, con su actitud no se lo merecía. Yo me fui encendiendo segundo tras segundo, llegando a olvidar ese agujero que supuraba en mi interior.

No pude evitar responder con su mismo tono, tratarle con la misma mordacidad con la que él se dirigía a mí.

- Gracias a dios no- limpié mis mejillas con el dorso de la mano y sonreí todo lo falsamente que fui capaz- Realmente ni te conozco.

- ¿Entonces que haces aquí, mirándome tan detenidamente? ¿Tengo monos en la cara?- no pude evitar una carcajada, este chico llevaba demasiado tiempo durmiendo y sus expresiones tenían el matiz del niño que fue la última vez que habló.

- ¡Touché!- no podía ignorar que sus preguntas tenían sentido, al menos para él.

- ¿Tou.. que?- sonreí de nuevo y él se pasó la mano por la cara- No, déjalo, no me contestes. Mejor dime que haces aquí si no nos conocemos.

Iba a decirle todo con franqueza, pero lo miré directamente a los ojos y fui incapaz de ser brusca. Por primera vez desde que entré en la habitación minutos antes, le vi indefenso. Sus ojos mostraban confusión y frialdad, no era agradable mirarle directamente a ellos, pero no pude reprochárselo. ¿Cómo estaría yo si me encontrase en su posición?

Respiré hondo, tratando de controlar los frenéticos latidos de mi corazón.

- Es una larga historia, creo que basta con que sepas que llevo visitándote un par de días- tendría que haber preguntado cuanta información era recomendable.

- ¿Eso es todo cuanto me vas a decir? ¿Qué es una larga historia y me basta con esas simples palabras?- su voz era capaz de amargar un dulce.

- Si, bueno, lo siento pero… por el momento no te puedo decir más- me excusé.

Estaba tentada de llamar a Carlisle, que él le explicase todo al chico, todo cuanto pudiese saber, pero sobretodo que me librase a mí del peso que suponía estar allí. Aquel pensamiento me llevó de nuevo al inicio, yo no pintaba nada en aquel cuadro, había entrado para cerciorarme que estuviese bien, prometiéndome a mi misma que después saldría por la puerta para no volver. Eso era exactamente lo que tenía que hacer. No es que Mario estuviese lo que se puede decir bien, pero su vida no corría peligro y de ahí en adelante a mi no se me había perdido nada junto a él.

La idea era sencilla, algo fácil de hacer. Una simple despedida, girarme y marcharme. ¿No era tan complicado verdad? Entonces, ¿Por qué no me movía? ¿Por qué seguía allí plantada como una completa idiota?

Nuestra guerra de miradas llegó a su fin cuando él desvió la suya, bufó molesto y a mi me irritó un punto más. No llegaba a comprender porque se mostraba tan enfadado con mi presencia, no es que tampoco me propusiera intentarlo.

Ese era mi momento. Como una vez me dijo Edward, llevaría a cabo una ruptura limpia o el equivalente a ello en esa extraña relación.

Carraspeé levemente, traté de llamar su atención y lo logré. Volvió su mirada a mi, con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Creo que me voy, será mejor que descanses- dije en voz baja- me alegro que hayas despertado.

No esperé más de dos segundos por una respuesta, su gélida e insensible mirada me ponía los pelos de punta. Tomé mi chaqueta y me encaminé a la puerta. Esa era la última vez que pisaría aquella habitación, la última vez que le vería.

- ¿Volverás mañana?- casi grito de la impresión, giré sobre mi misma para observarle pero él volvía a mirar por la ventana. ¿Qué le podía decir? Ciertamente no era mi intención volver.

Un incómodo silencio danzó entre nosotros. Su rostro, o lo que la posición me permitía ver, se mostraba inexpresivo, pero sus constantes vitales estaban algo aceleradas. Un nudo tomó forma en mi garganta al darme cuenta que estaba nervioso ante mi respuesta.

Comprometerme a volver no era una opción, al igual que no lo era mentirle. Solo quedaba la alternativa de hablar claro, decirle que no volvería. Solo rezaba porque no se lo tomase muy mal, realmente no tenía motivos para ello… no me conocía de nada y no le importaría en absoluto.

- No lo creo- su cabeza giró abruptamente en mi dirección. Ahogué una exclamación al centrarme en sus ojos. La frialdad había desaparecido y un intenso dolor se reflejaba en ellos del mismo modo que una persona se veía reflejada en un estanque. No tuve tiempo a retractarme, de asegurarle que al día siguiente me tendría allí si eso hacía que esa expresión desapareciese de su rostro.

Si en algún momento creí que nadie podía mostrar signos más claros de bipolaridad como Edward, estaba realmente equivocada. Bastaron dos escasos segundos para que aquella desolación fuese reemplazada por otra máscara de fría indiferencia.

- Bien, tampoco es que quiera volver a verte… ahora por favor, vete- su voz había ido tomando fuerza con una velocidad increíble y sus palabras sonaron como una clara orden.

Mi terquedad estuvo apunto de salir a flote, de imponerme para llevarle la contraria, pero aquello habría sido una soberana estupidez. Mario me estaba dando justo lo que yo quería, la libertad. Él no quería que yo volviese y yo no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Era perfecto, él mismo me echaba de su vida así que los Cullen no tendrían con que jugar.

En mi fuero interno saltaba de alegría, aunque una parte de mí estuviese dolida ante su rechazo. Me encogí de hombros y salí de allí. Ya estaba, ya había acabado todo.

No me sorprendí al ver el rostro decaído de Carlisle y Alice, ni la confusión en los de los demás. Era de suponer que todos habían escuchado atentamente todo cuanto pasaba en aquella habitación. En momentos así, sus agudizados sentidos eran una gran bendición para mí, no necesitaría contarles nada de lo que había sucedido ni de las decisiones tomadas.

Alcé bien mi rostro hacia ellos, les miré fijamente a los ojos, retándoles y sintiéndome vencedora. El triunfo corría por mis venas y para Jasper no pasó desapercibido. Enarcó una ceja y sonrió con suficiencia. Toda esa euforia de sentirme ganadora se fue al traste, transformándose rápidamente en inseguridad. Casi me temblaron hasta las piernas, hasta que me di cuenta de quien era el culpable.

Sin pensarlo le mostré mis dientes al rubio vampiro e hice un intento de gruñido. Sus carcajadas no se hicieron de rogar, y por supuesto las de Emmett tampoco.

- Pasas demasiado tiempo con nosotros, hermanita- vociferó el gran oso.

- Dejadme en paz- mascullé visiblemente molesta mientras Jasper me guiñaba un ojo.

Eran en extremo irritantes, todos y cada uno de ellos. En ese mismo momento hice mi primera nota mental.

"Vengarme de los hermanos Cullen y Hale"

Con paso firme y decidido abandoné el hospital seguida de cerca por cinco vampiros sobreprotectores y manipuladores. Por un momento me permití sonreírme a mi misma, eran pintorescos los vieses por donde los vieses y solo querían verme feliz. Eran ante todo una familia muy atípica, pero una familia al fin y al cabo.

El resto de la semana pasó sin mayores cambios. Mi rutina era eso, simple rutina. Dormir cuantas más horas mejor, comer lo justo y necesario para que no me atosigasen con mi precaria salud de humana torpe, leer algún libro si las lágrimas me lo permitían y sobretodo pasarme el día contemplando su urna. Era enfermizo, lo se, pero era justo lo que necesitaba. Todo aquello suponía no llegar a olvidar nunca mis errores, ser consciente de los precios que se habían pagado por mi seguridad.

Aquello sería todo cuanto me quedaría, una urna y la realidad de ser su asesina. Con el paso de los días, su rostro se iba trasformando en un borrón en mi mente. La memoria humana tenía esa clase de inconvenientes y sabía perfectamente que mis recuerdos se irían distorsionando con el tiempo. Observar las fotografías no era por el momento algo que me pudiese permitir, al menos mientras mi estabilidad emocional estuviese en aquel precario estado. Era demasiado fácil pensar en terminar con todo, acabar con aquella farsa de seguir adelante con mi vida… pero había hecho una promesa, y al menos, eso sería algo que si tendría que cumplir.

Casi estoy segura de que era sábado, casi. Los días pasaban con rapidez, hundiendo dagas en mi corazón por cada uno que suponía uno más sin él, pero más allá de eso no tenía constancia de mucho de nada.

La casa estaba en completo silencio, vacía de toda actividad hasta donde mis sentidos me guiaban. Mi dormitorio iluminado por unos leves rayos de sol y completamente desordenado. La ropa se amontonaba en los rincones, los libros estaban tirados en el suelo abiertos por las páginas donde había desistido de seguir leyendo. Siempre aparecía alguna palabra, algún nombre o alguna escena que me impedía continuar. Lo que antaño había sido mi refugio ahora era mi cárcel. Las historias de amores prohibidos me perseguían, los personajes frustrados, heroínas con sus finales felices, historias de fantasía que quedaban fuera de una realidad posible en ciertos términos. Todo eran recordatorios, punzadas de dolor y amargura.

Permanecí tanto tiempo como pude tumbada en la cama, las sabanas estaban arrugadas y enrolladas en mis piernas, preparadas para crear una trampa en cuanto decidiese levantarme.

A Esme le fascinaban los grandes ventanales, y no fue extraño darme cuenta que en esta casa también tendríamos paredes formadas únicamente de cristal. El emplazamiento era realmente hermoso, rodeados de una vegetación abrumadora para el sitio donde vivíamos. Árboles frondosos envolvían el entorno, como una fortaleza de madera y hojas. Un castillo en medio de la nada… la nada era mi vida.

El canto de un pequeño pajarito llamó mi atención. Le oía demasiado bien por lo que supuse que estaría cerca. Busqué con la mirada entre las ramas del árbol que casi golpeaba mi ventanal, y por fin divisé la pequeña figurita de colores vivos. El animal batía las alas y meneaba la cabeza al son de su canción, era evidente que estaba llamando a una hembra y hacía alarde de todo su esplendor. Su melodía era cautivadora, un arrullo y una caricia para cualquier oído. _Afortunada la hembra que se emparejase con aquel macho_ pensé con una genuina sonrisa; pero esta desapareció tal y como vino, convirtiendo mi fascinación por la canción en pura agonía. Yo había sido una afortunada hembra a la que le habían compuesto una composición propia, yo había sido una afortunada hembra que había encontrado a su macho, yo había sido todo aquello.

"_había sido…" _eran las palabras apropiadas, el pretérito pluscuamperfecto del verbo ser marcaba mi realidad.

Aparté la mirada en cuanto otro pajarillo, posiblemente la afortunada hembra, hizo acto de presencia, acompañando el canto del anterior con un afinamiento diferente. Aportaba su granito de arena al cortejo, _de la misma manera que yo aporté la desgracia a la vida de él. _

Las palabras cargadas de odio resonaban en mi mente, hirientes y estimulantes a partes iguales.

Quise apartar todo aquello de mi mente, en un momento egoísta quise dejar de sufrir aunque no lo mereciese. Me levanté de un salto o el equivalente, dada mi torpeza. Evidentemente mis pies se trabaron con las sabanas, era algo que ya había deducido anteriormente y había olvidado por completo. Mi equilibrio se hizo a un lado, haciendo alarde de su gran generosidad y posiblemente mirando con sorna el espectáculo que ofrecía al estrellarme contra el suelo.

Dos segundos tardó la puerta en abrirse de golpe, dos segundos en los que no fui capaz ni tan siquiera de reaccionar para incorporarme. Emmett me miraba desde el quicio de la puerta y mostraba una deslumbrante sonrisa.

- ¿Comprobando si sigue igual de duro que ayer, hermanita?

Me obligué a mi misma a no contestarle, sus reiterados intentos de sacarme una sonrisa lo que me sacaban era de quicio. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que les había rogado que me dejasen con mi dolor tranquila, que no interfiriesen en esa nueva faceta de Bella Swan, pero ellos no se daban por vencidos. Por momentos pensaba que era injusta con ellos, ya les había arrebatado a un hijo o hermano y ahora también les privaba de sentirse útiles conmigo. Evidentemente mi estado de ánimo, o la ausencia total de el, y mi poca tendencia a colaborar no reportaba felicidad alguna. Definitivamente me había convertido, aparte de en la culpable de _su_ muerte, en una completa egoísta.

Los fuertes y helados brazos de Emmett me levantaron en vilo del suelo, colocándome en posición vertical al suelo y mirando mis pies para asegurarse de que me mantenían donde debían.

- Gracias- mascullé sin mucho entusiasmo.

Caminé hacia la puerta, dispuesta a bajar a la cocina a por un vaso de agua. No comía mucho, pero al menos si bebía lo suficiente. Tenía la sensación de que en la casa solo estaba Emmett. No es que los Cullen fuesen muy ruidosos, todo lo contrario, pero a veces tenía la sensación de que podía percibir sus presencias.

- Bella- Emmett me llamó cuando estaba a punto de salir del cuarto- me preguntaba si no te importaría acompañarme a por Rose.

- ¿Ahora necesitas niñera?- contesté sin girarme.

En el mismo momento en el que las palabras salieron de mi boca me arrepentí de ellas. _Muy bien, así se hace, compórtate un poquito peor para que se alegren más aun de tenerte con ellos; así tal vez no te odien tanto por asesinar a Edw…_

Sacudí la cabeza tratando de alejar todo aquello, no me sentía cómoda pensando siquiera en su nombre.

- Niñera no, pero si compañía- contestó con el mismo tono alegre.

- Pues busca una mejor, la mía no es la más adecuada ni agradable- esta vez controlé mi tono, tratando de ser suave.

- Quiero tu compañía, quiero que me acompañes y de hecho lo vas a hacer- pasó por mi lado y vi como se encogía de hombros- y no me hagas llamar a Alice para que te obligue a vestirte, no dudaré en hacerlo.

- Llámala si quieres- farfullé

- Sabes que ese duende no dudará en arrancarte el pijama y someterte a una sesión completa de "barbie-Bella"- gritó desde la parte baja de la casa.

En ese preciso instante, mis ansias de la inmortalidad vampírica resurgieron, pero no por vivir eternamente sino por tener la capacidad de patearle el culo a ese grandullón. Estaba segura que llamaría a Alice si no accedía a acompañarle, y si había algo a lo que no estaba dispuesta era a una sesión de belleza.

- Te odio Emmett Cullen- grité desde las escaleras.

- Yo también te quiero pequeña- una risa atronadora acompañó a su declaración- Tienes diez minutos para vestirte o cogeré el móvil.

Pateé uno de los barrotes de la escalera, una mala idea cuando vas descalza. Definitivamente no tendría que haberme levantado de la cama, podría haber fingido estar dormida y así evitar un paseo que no deseaba. Solo quería un poco de tranquilidad, soledad absoluta y degustar mi propia amargura sin que nadie me molestase.

Volví sobre mis pasos y entre en mi dormitorio. Unos vaqueros y una sudadera gris desvaída serían un atuendo perfecto. Una cola alta y nada de maquillaje, mis ojeras bien pronunciadas y mis ojos sin brillo, mi boca torcida en la mueca perpetua eran los complementos ideales. Me puse las deportivas y ya estaba lista. Solo podía rezar para que ir a por Rosalie no se alargase mucho.

- ¿A dónde vamos?- no pude evitar preguntar, ya estábamos subidos en el enorme jeep y en camino.

- Al hospital- dijo con fingida indiferencia.

La rabia navegó por mis venas, izando velas y contra marea. Todos llevaban días tratando de convencerme de ir y siempre me negaba. Tenían una obsesión enfermiza por aquel chico, me atacaban con chantaje emocional para que volviese a verle y yo no lograba entenderlo. Todos y cada uno de ellos había pasado por mi cuarto a preguntarme si me apetecía hacerle una visita, y todos habían salido por la puerta con la misma respuesta, NO.

Pero ahí estaba yo, subida al jeep y atrapada sin salida posible. Costaba creer lo astuto que había sido Emmett en esta ocasión, había logrado engañarme y sacarme de la casa, meterme en el coche y luego soltar la bomba, pero estaba equivocado si pensaba que iba a ganar la batalla.

- Muy bien- dije lo más tranquila posible y mirando por la ventana- aprovecharé para tomarme algo en la cafetería, he oído que el café no es muy bueno pero los bollos rellenos de crema están deliciosos.

- Perfecto- exclamó lleno de júbilo y obviamente ignorando el trasfondo de mi afirmación.

El rostro de Mario me vino a la mente, aquella mirada mortificada cuando supo que no pensaba volver. Todo el asunto con el chico había sido muy raro, y era algo que aunque quisiese no me podía apartar de la mente. Yo también había pensado varias veces en ir al hospital, pero sabía que no era buena idea. Era mejor mantener a la gente lejos de mi y mi facilidad para provocar desgracias, ese chico ya había pasado por demasiado como para tener a alguien como yo cerca. Resultaba triste saber que no tenía a nadie en el mundo, y muchas veces me descubría preguntándome si él se sentiría tan solo como yo.

Llegamos al hospital y Emmett aparcó en la parte trasera. Había un techado perfecto para poder resguardarse de los rayos de sol y entrar sin llamar la atención sobre su piel cubierta de diamantes. Para mi fue perfecto, puesto que al entrar por aquella parte pasábamos justo delante de la cafetería.

- Emmett, yo me quedo aquí- dije inocentemente- ves a buscar a Rose, yo os espero.

Estaba lista para pelear con él sobre el tema, dispuesta a montar una escena si era necesario, pero una vez más me sorprendió.

- Vale, pero no te muevas de aquí… no se te ocurra escaparte porque te encontraré pequeña- movió las cejas con una mueca muy cómica y endureció la voz.

- Si, claro.

- No tardo Bella, espéranos dentro.

Dicho aquello desapareció por los pasillos y yo me quedé en la puerta. No tenía intención alguna de tomarme nada, mi estómago estaba cada vez más cerrado y no admitía casi ningún tipo de comida. Los sándwiches vegetales eran prácticamente mi alimento base a pesar de que Esme se desvivía buscando recetas que me abriesen el apetito.

La puerta de la cafetería se abrió, el olor a café y bollos inundó rápidamente el pasillo al tiempo que una pareja joven salía cogida de la mano. Los dos tenían sonrisas radiantes en la cara, expresiones de felicidad y amor que a mí me revolvían el estómago. Estaba claro que ningún familiar estaba enfermo, que no habían perdido a nadie recientemente o estaban a punto de hacerlo; no sufrían el tormento de la muerte, o al menos no lo reflejaban. No quería sentir envidia, pero era algo que no podía controlar. Lo mismo me pasaba en la casa, cuando veía a Rose y Emmett correr a su dormitorio o cuando Jasper acariciaba con cariño la mejilla de Alice.

A eso se había reducido mi vida, a estar rodeada de amor sin poder sentirlo en mi piel.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó exactamente, pero empecé a impacientarme por la tardanza de Rose y Emmett, así que me encaminé hacia el pasillo por el que él había desaparecido. No presté atención al caminar, no me fijé hacia donde me dirigía, solo miraba alrededor buscándoles mientras mis pies me guiaban por los corredores del hospital. En algún momento tuve que tomar el ascensor, o tal vez subí por las escaleras. Francamente da igual, el resultado fue exactamente el mismo.

Giré en un par de pasillos, hasta llegar a la siguiente curva. Las voces eran lo suficientemente claras como para oírlas a una distancia prudencial, y casi hubiese preferido que hubiesen estado hablando a velocidad vampírica, de alguna forma que me fuese imposible entender lo que decían.

- En serio Carlisle, no sé si esto será buena idea- la voz de Rosalie mostraba su malestar por algo- a ella no le va a gustar nada y nosotros hicimos una promesa.

- Lo sé Rose, créeme que lo sé, pero también sé que esto es lo que ambos necesitan- Carlisle parecía cansado, como si hubiese repetido lo mismo una y otra vez- Pero Mario es justo lo que Bella necesita, no me preguntéis aun porque lo sé, pero él es la piedra angular de su vida, al igual que ella la de él.


	10. Chapter 10

PERDOONNN.... NO TENGO PERDON Y LO SE. SINCERAMENTE ES QUE SE ME OLVIDÓ SUBIR EL CAPI , CREÍA QUE YA ESTABA Y NO. BUENO, PUE NADA, AKI OS TRAIGO EL 10 CAPI, Y NO TARDARÉ EN SUBIR EL 11 PORQUE YA LO TENGO ESCRITO.

SPERO QUE OS GUSTE.

DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS PONIENDOLOS EN SITUACIONES DIFERENTES.

* * *

CAPITULO 10: MEDIDAS ARRIESGADAS

La sangre me hervía, las palabras en si tenían un vago significado, pero aún así estaba segura de que acababan de romper la única promesa que les hice hacerme.

No esperé ni tan siquiera a que se diesen cuenta de que estaba allí. Mi olor ciertamente los alertaría en segundos, y me extrañaba que hubiesen hablado incluso dos frases antes de decirme algo o callarse. Giré sobre mis talones, nada dispuesta a seguir escuchando o a enfrentarles.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, mareando una y otra vez aquellas palabras. _Él es la piedra angular de su vida, al igual que ella la de él. _

No podía tratar de fingir no entender a quien se referían, pero si que no entendía el por qué. Parecían todos muy seguros de que Mario podía significar algo para mí, alguien que podría entrar en mi vida y en mi corazón cuando eso era simplemente imposible.

¿Piedras angulares? ¿Qué parte de _"no volveré a amar en mi vida"_ no entendían?

Jamás pensé en que Carlisle tendría esa faceta tan exasperante de casamentero, lo veía más como un hombre serio e intelectual, no como alguien que pierde el tiempo en emparejar a personas que no tienen nada que ver unas con otras. Pretender que entre Mario y yo hubiese algo, aunque fuese una simple amistad, era algo imposible. Cierto que me había sentido mal por él, que había llegado a estar preocupada por su salud, pero de ahí a algo más… era completamente impensable.

Mi corazón palpitaba errático, desenfrenado por la ira y la incredulidad. Quería explotar, desplomarme en el suelo en medio de un pasillo y gritar, gritar tan fuerte que me oyesen hasta en el infierno. Aquello solo hubiese llamado la atención del grupo de vampiros que sin duda estarían cerca.

No lo pensé mucho, simplemente aceleré el paso hasta la entrada principal del pabellón general. En cuanto salí al exterior el aire y el sol me dieron de lleno en el rostro. Sonreí ante aquel detalle. No podrían seguirme, al menos hasta que oscureciese.

Corrí por el aparcamiento principal como alma que lleva el diablo, consciente de todas las miradas que los transeúntes posaban en mí. Debía tener un aspecto horrible, o tal vez una expresión inquietante, pero no importaba. Solo importaba el hecho de huir de allí, alejarme de aquella familia y desaparecer.

Era de esperar que mi móvil no tardase en sonar, y supongo que mi decisión de no contestar la llamada hizo aun más evidente quien era el que estaba tras la línea telefónica. Solo Alice podría saber que había huido e internado en el soleado día y que no pensaba cogerle el teléfono. Creo que ni llegué a sacar el aparato del bolsillo cuando la musiquita dejó de sonar.

No me constaba que Alice estuviese presente en aquella animada conversación, pero aun así tenía que estar al tanto de los planes de Carlisle… ella siempre estaba al corriente de todo.

Mi rabia se mezclaba con la curiosidad; saber que era aquello que tenía a Carlisle tan convencido y sobretodo que era lo que haría al respecto. Me constaba que no se andaría con pequeñeces y si todo era lo que yo temía, sus movimientos serían ciertamente infranqueables para mí.

Desde el principio había mostrado una extraña fijación en que yo me mantuviese cerca de aquel chico. Resultaba extraño, incluso viniendo de un ser centenario como él; o tal vez era precisamente por eso, porque le tenía por alguien que va más allá de temas tan estúpidos. No quería creer que pensase que Mario podría ser alguien importante en mi vida, que en cierta forma podría aplacar mi angustia o siquiera hacerme olvidar.

Podría esperar algo así de mi familia, de mi alocada madre o de incluso los compañeros de instituto. Posiblemente incluso Charlie podría haber intentado algo parecido, pero no los Cullen. Para ellos tendría que ser diferente, ellos tendrían que estar llorando la perdida tanto como yo y no pendientes de que alguien más entrase en mi corazón.

¿Cómo podían siquiera pensar en que olvidase a Edward? Me resultaba repulsivo pensar en alguien diferente tomando mi mano, o mostrando un interés especial por mí. No había ni habría jamás nadie que pudiera borrar u ocupar el lugar del amor de mi vida.

De mi vida, de mi muerte e incluso de la eternidad en el infierno que me esperaba.

Agotada me detuve cerca de un parque, con la respiración entrecortada por la carrera y sin saber donde me encontraba. Sumida en mis pensamientos no presté atención alguna a las calles que había dejado atrás, y en ese momento me encontraba completamente perdida.

Por la luz deduje que sería más o menos mediodía, y al ser fin de semana la ciudad parecía tener vida propia, con las calles repletas de gente que entraba y salía de diversos establecimientos. Gente que aprovechaba el sábado para hacer las compras para el hogar, o simplemente fundían sus tarjetas de crédito en las tiendas de moda para llenar sus vestidores. Parejas de la mano que se sentaban al sol en terrazas atestadas de gente, matrimonios que paseaban con sus hijos, adolescentes hormonados que babeaban mirando las largas piernas de alguna chica que pasaba por delante de ellos ligera de ropa.

Me entraron ganas de vomitar, mi estómago se puso del revés de pura frustración. El ser más perfecto del universo había muerto y el mundo entero debería estar de luto, pero era obvio que nadie más que yo se fijaba en ese detalle.

Desquiciada al punto de la histeria, me senté en un mugriento banco del parque. Al fijarme bien, me di cuenta que no era el tipo de parque donde los padres llevaban a sus hijos, más bien todo lo contrario. Aun se podían ver latas de cerveza tiradas por doquier, contaminando el aspecto de una ciudad llena de vida. No parecía que los servicios de limpieza pusieran mucho ímpetu en dejar visible aquella zona, que a simple vista daba a entender que era el lugar idóneo para la peor calaña.

En la otra punta habían varios cartones que se alzaban como una barricada, formando junto con la esquina un refugio. Sin acercarme a inspeccionar sabía que detrás habría algún pobre infeliz durmiendo la mona, un sin techo que habría pasado la noche bebiendo vino barato de un tetrabrik y bajo su borrachera posiblemente lamentándose de su poca suerte en la vida.

En otros momentos aquella visión me habría parecido desalentadora, pero tal y como iban las cosas en ese momento llegué a envidarles. Apartados y discriminados por la sociedad, al menos eran libres de pensar y vivir como querían. No todos llegaban a ese punto por decisión propia, pero tampoco todos querían nada mejor. No tenían a nadie detrás para decirles como vivir la vida, como afrontar sus desgracias o que cosas debían cambiar. No tenían que falsificar sonrisas para hacer felices a los de su alrededor, no veían necesidad de afrontar los problemas de otra forma que no fuese simplemente hundirse en sus infiernos y seguir deambulando como espectros.

Me sorprendí al darme cuenta que me encantaría llegar a ese punto. Disfrutar de mí bien merecida soledad, ahogarme en mi desdicha y vivir una vida austera y deprimente. El único inconveniente para lograr ese estado de autismo social eran seis vampiros dispuestos a todo por volver a verme sonreír.

Definitivamente eran víctimas de la eternidad, aburridos de la vida sin aspiraciones a algo más que jugar a la familia feliz con una estúpida humana. Pero no eran una familia feliz, ni tan siquiera eran familia.

Fingían estar emparentados entre sí, con dos figuras paternas que en realidad no eran más que extraños que compartían una vida en común. Y yo me había convertido en la mascota a la que cuidar, un cachorrito desaliñado e infeliz por la perdida, al que había que alimentar y criar, enseñarle juegos y entretener para ver luego las monerías que hacía.

Me hervía la sangre, al punto de estar segura que se había convertido en un veneno que me corroía el alma. Sangre. Ese era el punto de todo, el comienzo de esta enfermiza historia y mi tortura personal. No podía culpar al olor de mi sangre mi actual estado, pero era un punto a tener en cuenta. Si tan siquiera me hubiese matado cuando tanto lo deseó, no hubiésemos llegado a ese punto. Él se hubiese sentido un monstruo por el resto de la eternidad, pero poco a poco habría vuelto a tener el control y sobretodo seguiría vivo. Mi vida por la suya era un precio que hubiese estado dispuesta a pagar sin pestañear, pero las cosas nunca salían como uno hubiese preferido, y en vez de pagar con la mía, el había pagado con la suya.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, un vago intento de desplazarme a otra dimensión y encerrarme en un mundo completamente diferente, donde no existiesen los vampiros de ojos dorados, donde la muerte no causase tales destrozos o simplemente donde los sentimientos no existiesen. Buscaba un lugar lúgubre, oscuro e impersonal, donde poder estar sin sentir como moría lentamente mientras por el contrario mi vida parecía alargarse por momentos.

Por supuesto no lo encontré, no me trasladé a ningún sitio ni mi dolor se apaciguó por arte de magia. Seguía sentada en el mismo banco lleno de mierda, en la misma ciudad que no lloraba por nadie y con la misma sensación de ahogo permanente que diez minutos antes.

- Hola guapa, ¿Tienes un cigarro?

Una voz ronca y pausada me desconcentró. Abrí los ojos, de nuevo alarmada y ciertamente algo asustada.

Ante mi había un hombre con un aspecto lamentable. Estaba levemente encorvado y sus ropas estaban raídas y sucias. Solo llevaba un zapato que, a juzgar por el gran agujero en la parte delantera, le venía varias tallas grandes. La suciedad había hecho costras en su piel expuesta, el pelo grasiento parecía más oscuro de lo que posiblemente era. Sus ojos turbios me miraban fijamente, ávidos de algo que no supe descifrar. La sonrisa macabra que desfiguraba aún más su rostro estaba marcada por unos dientes negros y rotos.

Todo mi cuerpo se erizó, una corriente nada placentera me recorrió la espalda y un aguijonazo me traspasó el estómago. Aquel tipo no era de fiar, eso se veía a simple vista.

- No, lo siento pero no fumo- respondí quedamente.

En ese momento ya no me pareció tan buena idea estar en un parque de aquel calibre sola, sin la protección a la que tan acostumbrada estaba de aquellos vampiros.

- Venga, no seas remilgada niña- su sonrisa desapareció por completo- si no tienes un cigarro entonces dame dinero para comprarlo.

Alargó su mano y antes de que yo pudiese retroceder ya me tenía cogida de la chaqueta. Mi cuerpo tembló ante el miedo, mi móvil comenzó a sonar de nuevo y supe otra vez quien sería. Quería contestar, de veras quería pedirle que se tele transportara allí mismo y me quitase a aquel tío de encima cuanto antes, pero no fue necesario.

- Tu, capullo, quítale las manos de encima ahora mismo si no quieres que te arranque la cabeza- bramó una feroz voz a mis espaldas.

- Tú no te metas, esto es entre esta preciosidad y yo- me miró con furia- ¿Verdad querida?

Su fétido aliento me produjo nauseas, tuve que apartar la cara para no vomitar todo lo que no tenía en el estómago. Me puse a temblar irremediablemente, aun sujeta por aquel desgraciado.

- Te he dicho que la sueltes ahora mismo- aquella voz de nuevo, pero ahora mucho más mordaz.

Acto seguido entraron en mi campo de visión tres chicos que a simple vista juzgué tendrían aproximadamente mi edad. Vestidos a más puro estilo punk, sus semblantes eran todo menos simpáticos.

Pude intuir que nos habían rodeado, y a juzgar por sus rostros venían listos para una buena pelea.

Un leve temblor delató a mi agresor, que lentamente comenzaba a aflojar el agarre mientras miraba a su alrededor. El temblor de su mandíbula contrarrestaba la furia helada de sus ojos entrecerrados.

No envidiaba en absoluto su situación, y comprendía a la perfección el temor que le corría por el cuerpo. Podía soltarme sin más, pero salir de aquel círculo no sería precisamente fácil. Aquellos jóvenes no parecían tener la intención de dejarle ir sin más.

En cuanto lo vi posible me deshice de su agarre poniendo tanta distancia como el banco de piedra y el corrillo me permitieron.

- Bien, bien… ya me voy- titubeó

- No tan rápido gilipollas

Me giré para ver quién era el dueño de aquella voz. No me sorprendí al encontrarme con otro tipo igual al resto.

Tenía que admitir que resultaba amedrentador. Su pelo rubio ceniza, sus ojos color caramelo y su mandíbula marcada y firmemente apretada, le daban el aspecto del tipo con el que no te gustaría tener problemas. Sus manos eran dos puños, cerrados con fuerza hasta hacer blanquecinos los nudillos. Todo su cuerpo exudaba tensión y un magnetismo peligroso. Tenía toda la pinta de ser el cabecilla de la pandilla, alguien acostumbrado a mandar y ser obedecido, de romper tantas normas como fuese capaz y marcar cierta tendencia a su alrededor.

- Mirar, no quiero problemas ¿vale?- volvió a hablar el indigente.

- Un poco tarde para eso, ¿no crees?- una sonrisa zalamera apareció en el rostro del chico rubio.

Me estremecí al pensar en que iba a desembocar todo aquello. No parecían dispuestos a dejarlo correr y seguir con su día como si nada hubiese pasado. El destello en sus ojos decía que aquello era un entretenimiento más, algo con lo que pasar el rato. No me conocían de nada y claramente mi seguridad les importaba tanto como las rebajas en Dolce & Gabanna, solo era una excusa perfecta para contrarrestar el tedioso día.

- Dejad que se vaya… por favor- susurré.

Por lo visto hablé lo suficientemente alto como para que me oyesen, y cuando aquellos ojos se cruzaron con los míos me sonrojé furiosamente. Me cuestionaba con la mirada, incrédulo de que les pidiese que le dejasen. En parte tenían razón, aquel tipo acababa de agredirme y ahí me encontraba yo… preocupada por si le daban su merecido. Pero esa era yo, ya tenía bastante sobre mi conciencia sin falta de que alguien recibiese una paliza en mi nombre.

De pronto aquellos ojos se suavizaron, haciendo aquel rostro más sereno y normal.

- ¿Estás segura?- me preguntó

- Si, no me ha hecho nada… dejadle- le contesté intimidada.

Un leve movimiento de cabeza fue suficiente para que el corrillo se abriese, dejando espacio para que mi agresor huyese bien rápido. Le miré alejarse, perderse entre el gentío de la calle que parecían ajenos a cuanto acababa de pasar. Una mano en mi hombro me hizo pegar un bote.

- ¿Estás bien?- el rubio estaba ahora a mi lado y me miraba con una extraña preocupación.

- Eh… si, si, estoy bien, no ha sido nada en serio pero gracias.

- De nada, por cierto yo soy Cedric- se pasó la mano por el pelo- ellos son Ufe, Carl y Máxime.

Solo se habían quedado los tres que había visto aparecer ante mí, otros tres se habían alejado hacia la otra punta del parque como si aquello les aburriese enormemente.

- Umm… yo soy Bella- contesté.

Me miraban con amplias sonrisas, casi depredadoras mirándome de arriba abajo. Evaluaban a la damisela en peligro que recién habían salvado del malvado dragón. En parte me hicieron sentir algo incómoda, aunque el sentimiento de peligro seguía sin aparecer. Ese tuvo que ser anulado el día que puse un pie en Forks.

-¿Y que hacías en este parque?- Preguntó Cedric- No pareces del tipo que encaja en este ambiente.

Su tono de voz y sus palabras me irritaron en sobremanera. Casi podía oír a los Cullen decirme que era seguro para mí y que no. Siempre las malditas preocupaciones por la pobre y torpe humana que no sabe cuidarse sola.

Elevé bien mi barbilla, con el gesto más altivo que fui capaz y arremetí con toda la mordacidad que pude.

- ¿A no? ¿Y de qué tipo parezco?- sus ojos se abrieron bastante, sorprendido por mi reacción al tiempo que la comisura de sus labios se elevaba ligeramente. Se estaba riendo de mí.

- ¿Del tipo que se sienta en su habitación o en el jardín con un libro?

Bien, eso era tocado y hundido. Aquella era la descripción perfecta de Isabella Swan, la modosita niña que jamás rompió un plato… pero hacía tiempo que yo había dejado de ser esa.

- Vaya, habló el tipo duro- dije con sarcasmo y las risas flojas de los otros tres no tardaron en oírse- tal vez te sorprenderías si me conocieses.

- ¿Una chica a la que le va el peligro?- enarcó una ceja- Sinceramente no das el tipo, no.

¿Qué no daba el tipo? Me reí internamente, preguntándome si él daría el tipo en la mitad de situaciones en las que yo me había visto envuelta. Fantaseé un poco, imaginando su cara si tuviese a un enorme lobo de dos metros respirándole en la cara, como habría gritado cual niña en brazos de uno de los vampiros corriendo a velocidades imposibles, o simplemente vérselas a solas con alguno de los no vegetarianos que tanto placer tenían en perseguirme para drenarme la sangre.

- ¿Me estás retando a algo, listillo?- me envalentoné.

Frunció el ceño, visiblemente contrariado por el cariz que estaba tomando la conversación.

- No precisamente, pero no tendría problemas a hacerlo si te ves capaz de hacer algo no digno de una señorita bien.

Como un fugaz destello, un recuerdo lejano, me vinieron a la mente todas aquellas situaciones que yo había provocado para oír la voz de Edward cuando me abandonó. El detonante de aquellas voces siempre fue el ponerme en un riesgo innecesario. Casi paladeé mi gloria; si había funcionado en una ocasión posiblemente volviese a hacerlo. Un poco de adrenalina no me vendría mal, pero por sobretodo su voz era lo que más ansiaba. Aquella caricia disfrazada de aterciopelada música era cuanto necesitaba en esos momentos, sentirle cerca protegiéndome.

Miré el cielo, el sol aun estaba muy alto, así que tenía tiempo por delante antes de que viniesen a buscarme… si es que lo hacían.

Sonreí con malicia mientras volvía a mirar a aquel chico. La decisión estaba tomada y por consiguiente mi móvil sonó una vez más.

- No Alice, no te voy a coger el teléfono… voy a divertirme- hablé en voz alta y el móvil dejó de sonar.

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó Cedric.

- Nada, cosas mías… bueno, entonces ¿Qué propones, chico peligroso?- sonreí abiertamente.

Un destello de frustración alcanzó sus ojos mientras volvía a evaluarme. Casi podía oír los engranajes de su mente mientras planeaba algo con lo que ponerme a prueba. Sin apartar la vista de mi y sin cambiar su expresión, tomó tras su oreja un cigarro liado. Le observé mientras lo encendía con suma tranquilidad, y el olor a marihuana inundó el espacio tras la primera calada.

- ¿Quieres?- me ofreció el porro.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que se te ocurre? ¿Qué fume marihuana?- le miré escéptica, sin creerme de veras que esa sería la prueba para demostrar no ser la niña bien que ellos creían.

No había fumado nunca, y menos aun marihuana pero sabía que un par de caladas no me pondrían en peligro, lo cual lo descartaba por completo. Podía esconderme tras la máscara de querer demostrarles algo, pero ese no era mi objetivo real.

-¿Qué buscas exactamente, Bella?- me preguntó tras una segunda calada.

- Emociones fuertes por supuesto, un buen subidón de adrenalina… peligro- dije mientras me encogía de hombros.

- Me parece que pides mucho, sobre todo a plena luz del día- dijo Máxime a mis espaldas.

Me di cuenta de que ellos no me darían lo que yo necesitaba. Parecían peligrosos, pero todo era simple fachada, cuando en realidad seguramente se conformaban con un poco de maría y sentarse en un parque mugriento. Todas mis expectativas de diversión con ellos se fueron al traste, pero no pensaba abandonar la idea de algo excitante el único día que lograba estar sin mis guardaespaldas personales.

- Bueno, creo que no me seréis de gran ayuda, así que… gracias por todo y adiós- me giré y me encaminé hacia la calle repleta de gente.

No esperé a que me dijesen nada, simplemente me alejé de ellos. No tenían nada que ofrecerme pero yo necesitaba algo de acción. La extraña sensación de _dejá vú _en parte me reconfortaba y en parte me aterraba. No iba a ser la primera vez que ponía mi vida en peligro con el fin de oír la voz de un ángel, pero si sería la primera en la que sabría a ciencia cierta que tan solo era fruto de mi imaginación. Una solitaria lágrima hizo camino por mi rostro, ni tan siquiera me molesté en enjugármela, no valía la pena pues en el momento en que la limpiase otras miles iguales tomarían su lugar.

Me sumergí en el tumulto de gente, dispersa en mi mente pensando en la mejor manera de accionar la palanca que le trajese a mi de nuevo. Ahora no tenía una moto que conducir, ni un acantilado que saltar. Esas ya no eran mis opciones, pero en una ciudad tan grande tenía que haber alguna manera de disparar el pico de adrenalina por mi organismo, con fuerza y precisión de forma que mi subconsciente me gritase con una voz aterciopelada.

Mi imaginación estaba quedando en entredicho, pocas opciones llegaban a formarse en mi cabeza. Los robos eran una de ellas, tal vez un coche… aunque no supiese hacer un simple puente. Fantaseé unos minutos con la clase de coche que podría robar, tal vez uno caro y sofisticado podría hacerlo un poco más interesante. Me vi a mi misma en la situación, acercándome con sigilo a un perfecto mercedes último modelo, descapotable y rojo a ser posible. Las llaves estarían en el contacto para facilitarme la maniobra y en pocos segundos estaría acelerando al máximo haciendo rugir el motor y chirriar las ruedas. No tardaría en encontrarme rodeada de policía, en una persecución con un final muy sencillo… yo arrestada.

Si, sería una experiencia inolvidable a la vez que vergonzosa, pero difícilmente pondría mi vida en riesgo a no ser que la persecución acabase conmigo estrellándome. Estaba decidida a hacer algo, pero no de matarme. Esa no era una opción, aun tenía una promesa que cumplir.

Dejando de lado el robo de coches seguí devanándome los sesos en busca del peligro perfecto. Las drogas sin duda atentarían contra mi salud, pero difícilmente serían un peligro inminente e instantáneo… eso sería más bien a largo plazo, con lo cual tampoco me servía. Tal vez una buena borrachera, sin llegar a dejarme inconsciente pero con la actitud lo suficientemente desinhibida como para hacer algo que si fuese bastante estúpido.

Mi móvil sonó otra vez, aunque esta vez era un mensaje. Bufando saqué el aparato planteándome seriamente estrellarlo para no oírlo nunca más. El mensaje obviamente era de Alice.

"_Hubiese jurado que los vampiros no teníamos jaquecas, pero tu me estás causando una y muy fuerte. ¿QUIERES DEJAR DE TOMAR TANTAS DECISIONES Y VOLVER A CASA DE UNA VEZ?"_

Ni me molesté en contestar, con la simple decisión de no volver sería más que suficiente.

Seguí paseando por la ciudad, sin mirar a nadie y mirando a todo el mundo. Podría decirse que por fin había entrado en mi propia burbuja de soledad, esa en la que estás rodeada de gente y te sientes sola, porque en realidad lo estás.

Un destello plateado llamó mi atención, me fijé en el hombre mayor que estaba sentado en una parada de bus. Parecía tranquilo y abstraído también en su propio mundo, mientras la gente pasaba frente a él. Su mirada estaba fija en algún punto indeterminado, pero el brillo en sus ojos lo delataba. Pensaba en algo o alguien, sin ver realmente a su alrededor. Me fijé en sus manos, en una tenía una manzana roja y brillante mientras en la otra llevaba una navaja con la que cortaba pedazos de la fruta para llevárselos a la boca.

La imagen me vino con la misma claridad con la que le observaba a él. Delante de mi tenía la solución a tanta pregunta. Había encontrado lo que buscaba, el peligro perfecto, un riesgo sumamente alto con el que lograría mi objetivo.

Si lo hacía con tranquilidad y sin apresurarme no podía salir mal. Un simple corte a la hora indicada bastaría para que mi vida pendiese de un hilo, desangrándome en algún sucio callejón pero dándoles tiempo suficiente para que llegasen a mí. La idea era sumamente atrayente, el plan perfecto. Ya casi era capaz de escuchar su voz gritándome enfurecido que parase, que no cortase más, que no me suicidase. El placer de la anticipación era como una suave caricia, una caricia gélida como el hielo que me calentaría el alma como si estuviese rodeada de llamas.

Tenía que agregarle el dolor que sin duda iba a sufrir, otro aliciente para mi propósito. El dolor físico no me asustaba, no después de sentir el dolor en el corazón durante tanto tiempo. Estaba segura que nada podía compararse con aquello, un simple corte o dos no me doblegarían.

Distraída y orgullosa de mi misma no presté atención a mi alrededor. Estaba dándole vueltas al tema, como a qué hora sería lo mejor para sufrir durante un rato hasta que llegasen los refuerzos. Me preguntaba cuanto tardaría en desangrarme por completo, pues quería tener tiempo suficiente para saborear lo cercana que estaría de la muerte y no quería que apareciesen los Cullen antes de tiempo.

Di un paso al frente y al segundo se oyó el derrape de unos neumáticos junto con el estruendo de un claxon. Alguien sujetó con firmeza mi brazo y tiró de mi hacia atrás, justo a tiempo para que una furgoneta se detuviese centímetros después de donde yo estaba un segundo antes.

-¿Estás loca?- me gritó.

Todo sucedía tan rápidamente que me costaba reaccionar. Había estado a punto de mandar al infierno todos mis planes por culpa de un despiste. Todo aquello no tenía la misma gracia si mi cabeza quedaba hecha puré en el asfalto. No me habría dado tiempo a oír absolutamente nada. Me estaba recriminado a mi misma cuando sentí una mano en mi bolsillo. Lenta en movimientos no llegué a frenar que me quitasen el móvil, ese que una vez más estaba sonando. Cuando alcé la vista me encontré a Cedric con mi teléfono pegado al oído.

- Si, está aquí… ten, dice que es tu hermano- me dijo con brusquedad.

Me dieron ganas de arrancarle la cabeza allí mismo, taconear sobre su estómago por haber echado por tierra todo el esfuerzo que había hecho durante todo el día por no contestar a la llamadas. Le miré tan furiosa como pude y a él le faltó levantarme el dedo corazón en respuesta.

- Dime- contesté con acidez.

- No sé qué cojones estás pensando en hacer, ya que tengo a mi esposa como loca por la casa gritando que no llegaremos a tiempo para salvarte… pero te aseguro una cosa, si haces alguna estupidez y sales de ella prepárate para que sea yo mismo el que acabe contigo… ¿ME ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO?- creo que aquellos gritos los oyeron todos.

- Creo que más alto que claro… "_hermanito"_- dije con sorna- y ahora si no te importa me apetece seguir con mi excursión.

- No te atrevas a colgarme Isabella…

- Adiós Jasper- y colgué.

-¿Se puede saber a qué estás jugando?- me increpó Cedric.

- Yo a nada, pero… una pregunta… ¿Cuánto tarda en desangrarse una persona al cortase las venas? ¿Una hora? ¿Dos? ¿Menos?

Sus ojos se abrieron con horror, mirándome como si tuviese dos cabezas y me hubiesen salido cuernos de la nada. Supongo que aquella pregunta después del numerito daba razones para mirarme mal, y más allá de lo que él pensaba estaba en lo cierto. Lo único es que él no podría entender todos los términos de mis acciones y yo no tenía intención de contárselos. Si ahora pensaba que estaba loca, sería gracioso haber visto la cara que ponía cuando le contase que no me iba a suicidar, solo a cortarme las venas con tiempo suficiente para agonizar de dolor, oír a mi difunto prometido y darles tiempo a seis vampiros a venir a por mi una vez se hubiese puesto el sol. Definitivamente era una gran historia, y si tuviese el ánimo tendría que ponerme y escribirla… rompería con las estadísticas y seguramente me haría millonaria.

- Tú te has escapado de algún manicomio, ¿Verdad?- inquirió

- No, de un pueblo de mala muerte y de una vida de mierda… si es lo que querías saber.

Era extraño la facilidad con la que salía esa nueva Bella a la luz, hosca, borde y maleducada. Nunca había sido tan sarcástica ni nunca había tenido un humor tan negro, pero parecía que encajaba a la perfección con mi nueva situación. No es que me sintiese realmente orgullosa, pero había que afrontar la realidad, y esa era que yo nunca volvería a ser la misma.

- ¿Dónde vives? Voy a acompañarte a casa- me tomó por el brazo y tiró de mi- no pienso apartar la vista de ti hasta que lleguemos y te deje en manos de alguien capaz de controlarte.

- De eso nada- me solté de su agarre- yo no voy a casa.

Bufó exasperado, la vena del cuello comenzó a hincharse y palpitar mientras su rostro tomaba un tono rojizo que nada tenía que ver con un rubor de vergüenza. Saltaba a la vista que estaba perdiendo la paciencia, ganando en furia y que en pocos segundos perdería por completo los papeles.

No me amedrentaría, si no lo había hecho en compañía de seres de ultratumba sedientos de sangre, no lo haría con un simple humano. Su expresión cambió levemente, cerró los puños con fuerza y respiró hondo.

- Muy bien, entonces pasaremos un lindo día paseando hasta que decidas volver a casa- dijo con simpleza.

-¿Cómo has dicho?

- Que no te voy a quitar la vista de encima loca suicida- dijo entre dientes.

- Si me sigues iré a la policía y denunciaré que me estás acosando- le rebatí

- Me gustará verlo, sobretodo cuando les cuente porque te seguía… estoy ansioso a ver cómo te niegas a decirles a ellos donde vives- una sonrisa triunfal se dibujó en su rostro.

Miré a mi alrededor, buscando una manera de deshacerme de aquel incordio. El haberme salvado del indigente no le daba derechos para hacerse cargo de mi seguridad. Me enfurecía darme cuenta que siempre acababa igual, con alguien velando por mi vida, dispuestos a todo con tal de asegurarse de que estaba a salvo de cualquier peligro que pudiese estar a mi alcance.

Tenía la opción de ponerme a gritar histérica que me estaba intentando robar o aprovecharse de mi, con la gente que había alrededor seguro que alguien se metería de por medio y le entretendría el tiempo suficiente como para que yo pudiese perderle de vista. Correría y callejearía, entraría en algún bar y me encerraría durante un rato en el baño y luego sería libre de nuevo.

Las ideas descabelladas tomaban forma en mi cabeza con una velocidad asombrosa, haciéndome sentir victoriosa antes de llegar a ponerlas en marcha.

Estaba a punto de ponerme a gritar cuando me tapó la boca.

- Como se te ocurra ponerte a gritar para que me caiga alguien encima te encontraré y te arrepentirás- dijo amenazante- no juegues conmigo niña bien.

- Serias un buen vampiro- dije sin pensar.

- ¿Un buen vampiro?- enarcó una ceja y casi parecía divertido- me han llamado muchas cosas pero nunca vampiro… tal vez tenga que empezar a morder cuellos por ahí y vestirme de negro total- rió.

- Cedric ¿No?

- Ajá.

- Bien, Cedric… vamos a hacer un trato- me aparté un poco de él- tu te vas y me dejas tranquila y yo me aseguro que mi familia no te despedace cuando les cuente como me has acosado.- aquella era la mentira más grande que había dicho en mi vida, estaba segura que los Cullen estarían más que dispuestos a recompensarle por vigilarme debidamente. Solo esperaba haber mejorado lo suficiente para que la mentira tuviese peso.

- ¿Y son muy grandes en tu familia?- rió de nuevo

- Hombre… Emmett da bastante miedo la verdad, Jasper te acojonaría con una sola mirada, pero a quien más miedo le tendría sería a Rosalie… incluso a Alice- dije riendo yo también sin poder evitarlo.

- ¿Tengo que temer a dos chicas? Solo por ver eso creo que valdría la pena- dijo entre carcajadas.

Pobre… si supiese que la diminuta Alice se desharía de él con un solo dedo posiblemente no se estaría riendo así.

- Venga, te invito a tomar algo y me cuentas a que viene toda esa locura tuya- me ofreció.

- No, gracias- negué con vehemencia- De veras te lo agradezco, pero preferiría estar sola- no terminé de decirle que necesitaba estar sola para poder llevar mis planes a buen término.

- No voy a dejarte sola Bella, no sé qué te pasa pero no voy a permitir que te hagas daño.

- ¿Y a ti que te importa?- salté de nuevo- No me conoces de nada, así que esfúmate.

- Lo sé, lo sé… pero algo me dice que no tengo que dejarte sola- se llevó la mano al pelo otra vez.

Tenía que decirle algo que le asegurase que no me iba a pasar nada, pero sin poder contarle la verdad iba a ser complicado disuadirlo de la idea que se había hecho.

- No me voy a suicidar ¿vale?, no tengo la más mínima intención de morir aunque ganas no me falten de verdad.

- Pues si no piensas suicidarte no te molestará pasar un rato conmigo… no soy tan mala compañía en serio.

- ¿Qué parte de _"no voy a ir contigo a ninguna parte"_ no has entendido?- dije ya exasperada.

- Esa parte la entendí muy bien, pero tú no entendiste la de que _"yo si voy a ir contigo"._

- Mira Cedric- dije lentamente y apuntándole con un dedo- es mi único día libre y tú no vas a jodérmelo.

- ¿Tu único día libre? Al final tenía razón y te has escapado de algún manicomio. Bueno, no pasa nada, pasarás tu "_único día libre"_ en mi compañía o volverás a tu casa.

Viendo la derrota ante mis narices no pude evitar romper a llorar. Como una niña pequeña me senté en medio de la calle con un berrinche. Al menos esa era la obvia sensación que daría al resto del mundo, aunque en realidad lo que estaba era rota por dentro. Necesitaba aquella voz, necesitaba mi ángel aunque fuese producto de mi imaginación para seguir adelante. No me veía con fuerzas para afrontar un día más ni las maniobras de aquellos que se consideraban mi familia, sin al menos tener algo a lo que aferrarme.

- ¡Hey! Tranquila- sentí a Cedric arrodillarse a mi lado y pasar sus brazos a mi alrededor- No pasa nada pequeña, todo se arreglará… ya lo verás.

Su intento de consuelo no llegaba ni a acariciar mi pútrida alma. Nada podría arreglarse y nada tenía significado. Había traicionado, me habían traicionado; había hecho daño y me lo habían hecho a mí. Ese era el círculo vicioso de mi existencia.

- Venga, vamos a tomar algo… yo invito- pasó los brazos por mi cintura obligándome a levantarme del suelo.

Le miré con atención, tragándome estoicamente las lágrimas. Su semblante estaba endurecido pero no de furia, más bien parecía realmente preocupado.

- ¿Por qué haces esto Cedric? No me conoces de nada…

- Ya te lo he dicho, no lo sé, pero no puedo dejarte así… lo siento pero soy demasiado tozudo como para que logres hacerme cambiar de opinión- una suave sonrisa disipó la tensión de su rostro.

- Está bien- acepté, total ya no podría quitármelo de encima en todo el día.


	11. Chapter 11

**Buenas a todas... aqui os subo el siguiente capitulo. Como siempre y tal y como viene siendo la historia pues durillo, al menos para mi fue escribirlo. **

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes, al menos casi todos, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... yo solo juego con sus nombres y los meto en situaciones algo complicadas jejejeje. **

**Que lo disfruteis. **

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 11: OS MUESTRO MI INFIERNO**

"_**El recuerdo es un veneno que se forma en nuestra alma y va aniquilando la sensibilidad del corazón**_**."**

Llegué a la conclusión de que los cambios que manifestamos en nuestras personalidades, vienen completamente vinculadas a nuestras vivencias.

Una joven tímida y solitaria, puede abrirse como una flor al encontrar a la gente adecuada, del mismo modo que puede volverse huraña y despreciable tras una experiencia traumática.

No esperaba una bienvenida con abrazos y sonrisas, pero aun así la imagen ante mi era abrumadora. Nunca aquellos seres se habían parecido tanto a los vampiros que eran en realidad, con sus pétreos y cincelados rostros ensombrecidos por la ira y decepción. Cinco pares de ojos negros me observaban, mientras sus respiraciones parecían haberse detenido. Estatuas perfectas en el entorno más armónico y ostentoso.

La pequeña Alice era la única que no me miraba, envuelta en los brazos de su leonino y peligroso marido, sollozaba como una niña desamparada.

La envidia llegó tan rápido que no pude controlar la sacudida que provocó en mi cuerpo. Ella lloraba, pero tenía a quien la consolase con su amor, que la rodease con sus brazos donde estaba segura pues nunca la dejaría caer.

¡Cuánta falta me hacían a mi esos brazos en torno a mi cintura!

Respiré hondo, forzándome a sentir cada fibra de mí pecho rompiéndose como si el hueco del centro de mí ser se abriese aun más. Estaba realmente agotada, más que físicamente era emocional. Mi corazón y mi mente seguían pidiendo a gritos escuchar aquella melodiosa voz, aunque fuese para que me reprochara mi comportamiento.

Nadie que no estuviese en mi situación podía comprenderme, la desesperación era como un cáncer, lenta y sin pausa iba destruyéndome por dentro.

Sueños y esperanzas, alegría y felicidad, anhelos y deseos… todo había desaparecido ante mis ojos.

"_La mente humana es como un colador…"_

Aquellas palabras, dichas con tanta convicción, era una de las mayores mentiras que había oído. Jamás mientras respirase podría olvidar aquello.

Aun en la puerta de la casa, cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por las imágenes. Una película de terror se proyectaba a cámara lenta, y los horribles chasquidos del desmembramiento tronaban en mis oídos.

El sonido de fuertes sollozos, de falta de respiración me envolvían. Saladas lágrimas inundaban mi rostro mientras yo clavaba los dedos sobre mi pecho, donde mi corazón clamaba por ser arrancado para siempre.

Centré mi visión en su rostro crispado por el dolor, una y otra vez repetía la imagen de sus ojos anegados de terror y angustia, de miedo ante lo inevitable. La muerte definitiva.

- Para por favor.

La imagen cambió. Los ojos dorados de mi ángel me observaban con profundo amor y dolor. Sus palabras de consuelo ante mi traición eran puñaladas envenenadas, mientras miraba mi boca enrojecida por unos labios que no eran los suyos.

- Detente.

"_Tus últimas palabras…"_

"_Bella, mi amor… por favor, no llores mi vida…. Esto no es el final te lo juro. […] Nada ni nadie , óyeme… podrá separarme de ti. Encontraré la manera de volver a tu lado mi vida. Aquí no exhalaré mi último aliento"_

Un rugido feroz me obligó a abrir los ojos, dejando ante mí la estampa de seis cuerpos casi tendidos en el suelo, con los rostros crispados de dolor.

Alice envolvía con sus pequeños brazos el cuerpo de Jasper. Este estaba temblando y aovillado contra ella. La palidez de su rostro nunca fue más mortal.

Esme y Rosalie permanecían de rodillas, sujetándose a sí mismas sollozando sonora y amargamente. Carlisle trataba de consolarlas a pesar de estar sufriendo por igual. Emmett permanecía unos metros atrás, de pie como una estatua, apretando la mandíbula y los puños.

Solo había una explicación para aquella estampa… Jasper.

Mi dolor era tal que ni el propio vampiro había sido capaz de controlarlo, escapándosele de las manos, su cuerpo lo había liberado alcanzando así a todos los miembros de la familia.

No podía pararlo, y aunque me doliese verlos sufrir así, tampoco quería. De una vez por todas iban a entender como me sentía.

Me obligué a mi misma a moverme, paso a paso encaminarme hacia mi dormitorio. No sabía si con eso bastaría para liberar a Jasper de la prisión de mis emociones, pero tampoco tenía fuerzas para abandonar la mansión… al menos no sin cometer alguna locura.

Cerré la puerta tras de mi y me dejé caer al suelo. Los ojos me escocían y las sienes me palpitaban. Todo mi cuerpo dolía, una gran presión en el pecho me dificultaba la respiración. Con los ojos anegados de lágrimas miré la urna, vacía de vida por dentro contemplaba aquel extraño jarrón.

Encerrada entre aquellas paredes no oía nada salvo mis propios sollozos. La casa parecía tan muerta como nosotros siete. Ni el triste latido de mi corazón humano era sinónimo de vida allí.

* * *

La luz del nuevo día no aportó ningún beneficio a mi maltrecha vista. La piel de mi rostro acartonada y quemada por mis lágrimas, trajo a mi mente la imagen de una anciana.

¿Cuánto tardaría en llegar a esa vejez, ahora añorada? ¿Esa que me pondría a las puertas del final?

Sentí mi cuerpo entumecido, pero me encontraba tumbada en mi cama. Una suave manta me envolvía, manteniendo el calor de mi humanidad.

Humana… siempre humana.

¿Qué habría pasado si no lo hubiese sido?

Era una pregunta que en muchas ocasiones me había rondado la cabeza. Rapidez, fuerza… inmortalidad. Dos contra uno. Distinto desenlace sin lugar a dudas.

Jamás habría permitido que aquel monstruo acabase con él. Tal vez él no tendría que haberse siquiera enfrentado a ella, yo podría haber luchado en igualdad de condiciones, y sin importar el resultado, de seguro él no habría muerto.

Empecé a temblar de ira y sed de venganza al visualizar aquellos ojos carmesí rebosantes de autosuficiencia.

Venganza… hasta eso se me negaba.

Ella estaba muerta si, pero no a mi mis manos.

Una rápida y gélida ráfaga de aire me sacó de mi mundo de odio y obsesión. Si pudiese le devolvería la vida a esa pelirroja solo para quitársela yo misma una vez más.

Sin más que una estela oscura y borrosa, una bandeja fue dejada en la mesita de noche que tenía junto a mi cama. Caldo humeante, menestra de verduras y jugo de naranja.

La ausencia de palabras era algo de esperar, pero que ni tan siquiera quisiesen permanecer cinco segundos cerca de mí, sí que me impactó. No tenía hambre, pero me forcé al menos a tomarme el jugo.

Mirando por la ventana comencé a recapitular como había acabado mi excursión del día anterior.

Cedric y yo habíamos hablado de muchas cosas, casi todas sobre él ya que yo evitaba todo cuanto podía contarle nada sobre mí. Resultó ser un chico realmente agradable y no tardó en darse cuenta de que tocar temas personales no era buena idea. Irónicamente supo hacer que me sintiese mejor, aún después de privarme de mi momento con aquella voz que tanto anhelaba escuchar. Esquivamos durante horas mi afición al riesgo y nos centramos en anécdotas divertidas de su vida.

Me había contado que tenía veintitrés años y trabajaba con su padre en la empresa familiar. No era su sueño pero la situación económica y la precaria salud del patriarca le obligaban a dejar a un lado sus ambiciones y dedicarse de lleno a la construcción. Aprendí mucho de su forma de ver la vida, como afrontaba los problemas tratando siempre de poner su mejor sonrisa. No llegó a contarme nada en concreto, pero en sus ojos pude divisar que no había tenido una infancia fácil.

Me llevó a un local algo tétrico. Las paredes pintadas de negro con enormes caricaturas grafiteadas, luces muy tenues y música estridente. La fachada nunca me hubiese dado la bienvenida de haber ido sola y el dueño tenía una pinta aterradora con su gran barba y su barriga cervecera. Al principio me sentí vulnerable ante la mirada inquisidora del tipo al que más tarde me presentó como Paul, pero en pocos minutos me di cuenta de que era solo una portada y empecé a relajarme.

Cedric había insistido en acompañarme a casa cuando comenzó a atardecer y por mucho que me negué no hubo manera de disuadirlo. Solo cuando estábamos a punto de coger un taxi apareció ante nosotros el enorme coche de Emmett. Cuando bajó del vehículo y se acercó a nosotros pude ver como Cedric se tensaba a mi lado.

- ¿A que lo adivino? Ese es Emmett- me dijo en un susurro.

La sonrisa de suficiencia del oso le contestó por si sola y yo no pude evitar bufar.

- ¿Te lo has pasado bien hermanita?- me dijo algo frío.

- Emmett… te presento a Cedric, un amigo- me volví a Cedric- Cedric… este es Emmett.

Aunque traté, no me salió el presentarlo como mi hermano. Aquella familiaridad, aquel orgullo de pensar en ellos como mi familia se había desvanecido en el bosque junto con los restos de tres vampiros. Les seguía queriendo, eso no lo podía negar por muy enfurecida que estuviese con ellos, pero no podía llegar a más de eso.

El intercambio de palabras fue bastante escueto por parte de los tres. Simplemente me despedí de Cedric y subí al auto para volver a la mansión una vez más. Emmett estaba claramente enfadado conmigo, pero no me dijo absolutamente nada. Se ciñó a llevarme de vuelta y poco más.

Luego llegamos a casa y yo no pude casi ni traspasar la puerta principal cuando el caos se desató, y todo reproche y sermón fue dado de lado.

El día fue pasando, las nubes se fueron moviendo en el cielo acompañando el progreso del sol desde el amanecer hasta el atardecer. Luego llegaba el turno de la luna, la cual parecía obligarme a cerrar los ojos durante unas horas, todo para después regresar la esfera de fuego y comenzar un nuevo día sin haber movido ni un solo músculo.

Así pasarían un par de días supongo, tampoco se a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo transcurría aunque observase todas sus fases por la ventana.

No hablaba con nadie, ni nadie intentaba hablar conmigo. Se encargaban de que tuviese alimento y supongo que de lejos supervisaban que siguiese con vida y… nada más.

Pero todo tiene su límite, incluso la paciencia a prueba de bombas de Carlisle.

En un segundo me encontraba sola y al otro un vampiro me miraba sentado a mi lado.

- Tenemos que hablar.

No me molesté ni en mirarle a la cara, para mi había muy poco que hablar.

- No voy a tratar de averiguar que pasó el otro día, ni porque tu hermana sigue temblando a cada segundo. No quiero saber que fue lo que vio para estar tan aterrorizada- le escuchaba porque no me quedaba más remedio, pero seguía sin mirarle- solo he venido a comentarte que van a haber ciertos cambios en esta casa que te van a afectar también a ti.

Mi mente corrió a toda prisa, tal vez incluso a la misma velocidad a la que se movían ellos. El momento de la despedida, de que me pegasen la patada en el culo había llegado. Lo esperaba y lo entendía… no era normal que me quisieran a su lado cuando solo les había dado un problema tras otro.

Cuando había matado a su hijo.

- He tomado una decisión y voy a ayudar a una persona que nos necesita. Esta tarde se incorpora a nuestra familia un nuevo miembro- mi cabeza giró con fuerza para enfocar aquellos ojos dorados y antiguos- No hay discusión posible sobre el asunto… y espero que entiendas que la situación va a ser difícil para todos y tendremos que tener mucho cuidado.

¿Un nuevo vampiro? ¿Iban a traer otro vampiro a la casa?

Por primera vez desde que entré en este mundo de fantasía, las alarmas se encendieron en todo mi cuerpo. ¿Sería vegetariano? ¿Cuánto tardaría en atacarme?

Supongo que mi expresión hablaba por si sola, porque antes de que pudiese abrir la boca Carlisle siguió hablando.

- Ya sabes la importancia que tiene guardar nuestro secreto, y él no sabe nada. Tendremos que ser muy cuidadosos con todo para no delatarnos. Necesitaremos que tu nos apoyes… o esto podría ser un desastre y no podemos llamar la atención de los Volturis.

- ¿Un humano?- balbuceé

- Si, un humano.

- Pero…

- Ya te he dicho que la decisión está tomada Bella… te espero más tarde abajo. Por favor arréglate un poco para recibirlo.

Dicho aquello desapareció como si no hubiese estado nunca sentado sobre mi cama.

* * *

Bueno, pues ahi está el capitulo. Es mas cortito de lo normal, pero bueno. Ahora empiezan los problemas. ¿Quien será el nuevo integrante de la familia Cullen? ¿Apuestas? No hacen falta ¿Cierto?

Espero vuestras opiniones con los rewiews.

Besos y mordiscos


	12. Chapter 12

Un capi más... y la llegada de alguien....

Disclaimer: Los personajes, o al menos casi todos, pertenecen a la creadora de la saga crepusculo. Yo solo me adjudico la trama de esta historia sin ánimo de nada más que saber lo que opinais de ella y que paseis un rato agradable, si podeiss.

* * *

CAPITULO 12: ¡¿TU?!

_**Los temores, las sospechas, la frialdad, la reserva, el odio, la traición, se esconden frecuentemente bajo ese velo uniforme y pérfido de la cortesía.**_

_**_ Jean Jacques Rousseau-**_

¿Cuántas veces había oído que la vida daba muchas vueltas? Era una expresión mundialmente conocida… daba igual el país, el idioma, la religión o lo que fuese… era simplemente una realidad.

Después de que Carlisle abandonase mi habitación no pude apenas ni moverme. Sus palabras rondaban mi mente, y últimamente pasaba muy a menudo.

Ni por asomo había olvidado lo que le había oído decir en el hospital, pero ahora era lo que menos me preocupaba.

No entendía cómo podía pretender traer a otro humano a la casa, aquello era una locura. Después de tanto esfuerzo por mantener su secreto a salvo, ahora pretendían ponerse al descubierto a saber por quién. Nada tenía lógica.

Al observar el exterior por el gran ventanal, casi tuve que reírme. Era el día perfecto para traer a un humano a la casa.

Una suave llovizna respaldada por nubes grisáceas, ocultaban el sol. Ni un solo rayo desvelaría el brillo diamantino de aquellos cuerpos. Una tapadera temporal, que tan solo les haría parecer personas imposiblemente bellos, pero… ¿durante cuánto tiempo?

Un escalofrío me recorrió toda la espalda, las imágenes inundaban mi mente sin orden alguno. Las capuchas negras gobernaban la visión, paredes de piedra centenaria, pieles de aspecto apergaminado y ojos increíblemente carmesíes. Labios contraídos en muecas aterradoras, mostrando dientes perfectos y peligrosos mientras otras bocas evocaban palabras que no llegaba a escuchar, pero eran fáciles de interpretar.

La piel de mis brazos se erizó, consciente del peligro que aquella decisión tomada sin conocimiento alguno.

Mi garganta vibró en un intento de grito. Quería dejar salir toda mi frustración ante el tema en cuestión, hacerles saber que no estaba de acuerdo con aquello. Pero antes de ser capaz de emitir sonido alguno, la voz cantarina de Alice anunció la llegada de Carlisle.

Mi puerta se abrió de par en par para mostrarme el rostro, también contrariado, de Emmett.

- Vamos pequeña, baja conmigo- su voz era monocorde, sin signo alguno de emoción, aunque sus gestos le delataban.

Al menos no era la única que pensaba que aquello era una locura.

Me puse en pie, ignorando su mirada a mi apariencia. Si a alguien, o al nuevo en todo caso, no le gustaba… no era mi problema. Un nuevo miembro en la familia no iba a devolverme las ganas de vivir, y mucho menos iba a conseguir que tuviese un mínimo de gusto por la moda. Antes de salir de mi habitación escoltada por el grandullón, ya podía visualizar la cara horrorizada de Alice.

Para ella iba a ser una ofensa mi cola de caballo prácticamente deshecha, mis pantalones grises de chándal con un par de agujeros y la sudadera negra desvaída. Aun me pregunto cómo había sido capaz de mantener esas prendas en mi ropero sin que ella las quemase. Todo un logro por mi parte, ¿o que ella había tirado la toalla?

Lentamente fui bajando escalón a escalón, tomándome todo el tiempo del mundo. Me concentraba en bajar cada peldaño sin sufrir un accidente, al tiempo que trataba de acompasar mi respiración.

El primero en entrar en mi campo de visión fue Jasper. Su rostro se contrajo un segundo, aunque rápidamente trató de esconder la expresión cambiándola por una de ¿ánimos?

Internamente me compadecí de su don, algo tan sutil y útil en muchas ocasiones, cerca de mí era una condena.

Sus ojos se ennegrecieron, con la mandíbula tensa me miró con intensidad. Pude notar el leve roce de la calma artificial, pero por alguna razón no llegaba a mi corazón. Era como un escudo que me cubría por completo, y notaba la invasión de su poder sin que llegase a penetrar en la coraza. Apretó los puños mientras seguía intentándolo.

Terminé de bajar las escaleras y me situé justo frente a él. Con cautela elevé mi mano hacia su cara. Con la yema de mis dedos rocé su mandíbula, y vi como su cuerpo entraba en más tensión.

- Déjalo Jazz… ya forma parte de mí, y no lo quiero perder tampoco- susurré.

- Es demasiado dolor Bella, demasiado…

- Lo sé.

Esquivé el pétreo cuerpo del vampiro, fielmente seguida del grandullón, hasta llegar a la sala. Sentadas en el sofá de piel, Esme y Rosalie me observaban con cariño y tristeza, mientras Alice estaba en el suelo con el portátil junto a ella y el ceño fruncido.

- Bonito conjunto- farfullo sin siquiera mirarme.

No pude evitar sonreír.

El único que faltaba era Carlisle, y suponía que estaría con el nuevo miembro de los Cullen. Con cada segundo que pasaba, y aun sin saber quién sería, más en banda me cerraba a considerarlo parte de mi familia o siquiera de mi vida. Tampoco es que llegase a considerar a aquel clan de inmortales familia, pero tiempo atrás había soñado con que lo llegasen a ser. Ahora se iba a unir alguien más. Volveríamos a ser ocho, y eso me desquiciaba.

_¡Edward! _

Tuve la imperiosa necesidad de correr de nuevo escaleras arriba y abrazarme a su urna, fundirme con aquel jarrón de porcelana fría, desintegrarme y juntar mis cenizas a las suyas.

Un gruñido me hizo girarme. Jasper se apoyaba en la baranda de las escaleras con el rostro claramente distorsionado por el dolor. De pronto comenzó a sollozar mientras su mano volaba hacia su pecho. Apretaba firmemente su ropa a la altura de aquel corazón que no latía.

El miedo a que se repitiese la escena de días antes me hizo observar al resto de los presentes. Todos parecían sufrir, pero no por el poder de Jazz, sino por la situación. Un ronco rugido iba oyéndose como en la lejanía, uno que poco a poco iba tomando forma en el pecho del vampiro, quien obviamente luchaba por encerrar en si mismo todo mi dolor.

Unas manos frías y suaves tomaron mi rostro y lo elevaron. Los ojos de Rose estaban brillantes, de un dorado líquido y empañados de dolor. El mensaje era claro, con la delicadeza que nunca la había caracterizado me estaba suplicando que parase.

Realmente yo no hacía nada, no era mi intención hacerle partícipe de todo mi sufrimiento… yo tampoco controlaba mis emociones y mucho menos mis recuerdos.

Tampoco es que pusiese mucho empeño en intentarlo… regodearme en mi dolor era mi vida.

Respiré hondo, sintiendo las punzadas en mi pecho pero tratando de calmar los ánimos. Un suspiro de puro alivio se derramó de los labios de Jasper, aunque su rostro aun se crispaba.

- Gracias- masculló.

No podía culparle por estar resentido conmigo, aunque en el fondo sabía que no lo estaba.

Cada uno lidiaba con la situación lo mejor que podía, y sin duda él lidiaba con todas a la vez.

Era realmente complicado apartar aquel dolor, pues ya formaba parte de mi.

Aunque en ocasiones por mi mente vagase la idea de que no les vendría mal saber cómo me sentía, en el fondo verlos sufrir por mi culpa, era derramar sal en mis heridas.

No podía negar que los amaba a todos, aunque mi alma estuviese sumida en oscuridad.

Por unos momentos observé a los cinco seres que me acompañaban en la sala. Todos era especiales y parte de mi vida. Una familia atípica que yo había destrozado, y que aun así me amaban incondicionalmente.

Esme, con su rostro maternal, con aquella mirada dulce y cálida, había perdido a su hijo predilecto… y aun así cuidaba de mí como si fuese también su propia hija.

Velaba por mi bienestar, preocupada por mi futuro, dándome tanto amor como yo le permitía.

Emmett, con su aspecto intimídate y sus ojos divertidos, maquinando siempre en aquella infantil cabeza, la mejor y mas alocada broma. Protector… sin lugar a dudas lo era. Resultaba inquietante la seriedad que en la última temporada había adquirido su rostro.

Si me detenía a pensarlo, echaba mucho en falta su estruendosa risa.

Como el resto, me había adoptado en el seno familiar. No necesitaba oírlo mucho para estar segura de que me consideraba su hermana pequeña.

Alice, aquella duendecilla hiperactiva… sin duda mi mejor amiga. Observar sus ojos era apuñalarse sin piedad. Aunque no lo dijese, sabía que pasaba veinticuatro horas al día controlando mi futuro.

Debía ser una carga insoportable, más teniendo en cuenta mi actitud frente a la vida.

No les había llegado a explicar las visiones que había tenido de mis días antes, y era de suponer que por su cabeza rondase el temor a que me suicidase sin que ella pudiese evitarlo.

Pensé en que tendría que explicarle, al menos a ella, mis motivaciones. Dudaba que me entendiese.

Rosalie era la que más me desconcertaba. Meses atrás habíamos tenido un leve acercamiento, pero aún así siempre se mostró fría y distante conmigo… hasta aquel día.

Aquella máscara dura e impenetrable había caído, mostrando así su faceta más humana. Sus suaves palabras y gestos me abrumaban, haciéndome sentir si cabe, aún mas desdichada.

No merecía su compasión, y casi habría preferido ser el centro de su ira.

Finalmente su predicción se había cumplido… _"esto había salido mal"_

Me giré para ver a Jasper que aún permanecía tenso.

¿Cómo habíamos llegado aquí? ¿Dónde estaba el vampiro que me rehuía para no estar tentado a matarme?

Al igual que con Rosalie, nuestra relación había cambiado completamente.

Teníamos factores en común: la pérdida y el inmenso dolor.

Aquel ser pálido, de facciones marcadas y apariencia leonina, compartía conmigo mi angustia. Era partícipe de todas mis emociones y se veía impotente al no poder controlarlas.

Lidiando con la tentación de mi sangre, yo lo empujaba a sufrir mi depresión.

La calidez del amor de todos me envolvió de golpe. Un mar de comprensión, entendimiento y apoyo incondicional. Supongo que mis barreras cayeron en ese momento.

Junto a mi se encontraba Emmett y no dudé en abrazar con todas mis fuerzas su cintura. Respiré hondo contra su pecho, sintiendo todo su marmóreo cuerpo contra el mío. Aspiré su aroma y me sentí protegida.

¡Diablos! Ellos eran mi familia, él era mi hermano y los amaba.

- Nosotros a ti también pequeña- susurró contra mi pelo- te queremos con locura.

Me di cuenta que mis pensamientos habían volado de mi boca, y no sentí la necesidad de retractarme.

Rápidamente sentí a Esme sumarse al abrazo, el reto supongo que se mantuvo al margen tratando de no tentar a la suerte.

Durante unos minutos permanecimos unidos y en silencio. Mi corazón vibró levemente, como hacía tiempo que no sucedía. La sensación no era ni remotamente parecida al aleteo frenético que él provocaba… pero sin duda era un comienzo.

Las llaves en la puerta me devolvieron a la realidad. Alcé mi rostro para observar como ésta se abría.

El cuerpo de Carlisle permaneció estático bajo el marco, sin llegar a sacar las llaves de la cerradura. Su expresión pasó de la confusión a la comprensión para acabar en una amplia sonrisa. Sus ojos brillaron como dos cetrinos.

Mis labios también se curvaron y por primera vez en lo que me parecía una eternidad, tampoco era un gesto forzado.

Pero ¿Quién dijo que la felicidad era para mí?

Todo rastro de cariño, amor y añoranza hacia aquella familia, desapareció tan pronto como Carlisle decidió entrar en la casa.

Una descarga eléctrica sacudió mi cuerpo, la puerta aun abierta mostró la silueta de quien acompañaba a Carlisle.

Tan pronto como aquellos ojos grises se encontraron con los míos, todo cobró sentido.

Una leve sonrisa enmarcó su rostro, aunque desapareció casi instantáneamente. Con la vista fija en mi, endureció las facciones.

- Bella- saludó visiblemente molesto con una simple inclinación de cabeza.

Mis rodillas temblaron al oír mi nombre de sus labios.

"… _pero sé que esto es lo que ambos necesitan. Mario es justo lo que Bella necesita, no me preguntéis aún porque lo sé, pero él es la piedra angular de su vida, al igual que ella la de él"_

Las piezas iban juntándose poco a poco, y de ello se estaba encargando Carlisle.

Aquello no podía ser cierto en realidad. Ellos no trataban de juntarnos a Mario y a mí.

Todo el amor de instantes antes, se convirtieron en fría ira.

- ¿Estas de broma?- grité colérica- ¿Él es el nuevo miembro de la familia? ¡Carlisle! ¿Te volviste loco?

- Bella, por favor, cálmate- me suplicó Emmett.

- ¡¿Qué me calme?! ¿Os pensáis que no sé lo que tratáis de hacer?- estaba perdiendo el control de mi misma una vez más- Olvidarlo, ¿me oís? No me podéis forzar- reí amargamente ante lo último.

Nadie se había movido un solo milímetro ante mi explosión. Me deshice de los brazos de Emmett y me acerqué lentamente a Mario.

Con descaro le observé de arriba abajo. Sus vaqueros negros desgastados, su suéter beige con una camisa blanca debajo. No iba a admitir que el chico tenía cierto magnetismo, sobre todo cuando sus grisáceos ojos te perforaban con evidente odio.

- Yo también me alegro de verte- dijo cargado de sarcasmo.

- No le llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos- siseé- no te acerques a mí.

Dicho esto me giré y subí presurosa las escaleras rumbo a mi dormitorio. Al entrar trabé la puerta con una silla. Eran medidas estúpidas, pero supuse que el acto en si les haría entender que no hablaría con ninguno de ellos.

¡Traición!

Era lo único que pasaba por mi mente. Aquellos a los que minutos antes había vuelto a abrir mi corazón, me habían traicionado de la peor forma.

Un sustituto, ¡¡¡Un sustituto!!! Había buscado un sustituto al que tendría que haberse convertido en mi esposo para toda la eternidad.

Mi mente bullía de rabia e incredulidad. No podía creer que aquellos que le habían considerado un hijo o hermano, se prestasen a tales juegos.

¿Qué vendría ahora? ¿Ofrecerle a Mario la inmortalidad para hacer el papel más realista?

Lágrimas de impotencia rodaron durante horas por mi rostro, hasta que finalmente el cansancio pudo conmigo.

Las pesadillas no se hicieron esperar, una tras otra, recordándome mí torturado destino.

_Parada en medio del bosque, rodeada únicamente por la vegetación, me encontraba a escasos metros de mi paraíso. Entre los árboles se divisaban pequeños rallos de sol, que sin duda darían vida al lugar, con su calidez haría que toda flor se abriese para recibir el calor de su luz. _

_Temblaba de pies a cabeza, mi cuerpo se sacudía como una indefensa hoja ante un vendaval… pero no hacía frío ni aire. _

_Eran unos pocos pasos, un pie delante del otro y en breve entraría a mi dimensión privada, a mis sueños rotos y a los recuerdos más dulces y amargos. Eso era precisamente lo que me mantenía clavada en el sitio, sin atreverme a continuar andando. _

_Recordaba claramente la última vez que había pisado nuestro prado, tan falto de vida como mi alma, vacío de esperanza y brillo. _

_Temía encontrarme aquella desoladora imagen una vez más. Temía ver que nuestro santuario estaba muerto en vida como yo ante su ausencia. _

_Respiré profundamente, tratando de llenar mis pulmones de aquel oxígeno tan puro como si este pudiese darme el valor suficiente para continuar mi camino. _

_Mis manos seguían temblando, mis ojos se nublaron por las lágrimas aun no derramadas y mi respiración se volvió aún más entrecortada. Los nervios me consumían. _

_Los intentos de envalentonarme estaban resultando fallidos. _

_Cerré con fuerza los ojos y di un paso al frente. No era algo muy inteligente por mi parte, puesto que mi torpeza era mundialmente conocida._

_Seguí avanzando a ciegas, guiándome únicamente por mis recuerdos del terreno hasta que tropecé con una raíz. _

_Abrí los ojos al trastabillar y la imagen ante mí me dejó impactada. _

_El vede resplandecía por doquier, resaltando más si cabe los suaves colores de las flores. Se veía tal y como la primera vez, solo que más brillante. _

_El sol estaba en su cénit, calentando la suave brisa, las ramas ondeaba en un lento vaivén, suave y melodioso como un vals. _

_Recorrí todo el lugar con la mirada, al tiempo que continuaba caminando. Fascinada y absorta en la belleza no me había dado cuenta de que no estaba sola. _

_Mi corazón dio un vuelco, para detenerse y latir después frenético. _

_Sus ojos cerrados, con el rostro recibiendo todo el brillo del sol y una sonrisa tranquila… estaba más hermoso que nunca. _

_Dudé unos segundos sobre si el resplandor que cubría el pasto era por el sol o por los destellos de su marmórea piel. _

_Una camisa negra sin terminar de abotonar, dejaba al descubierto parte de su níveo torso. _

_Alcé la mano temblorosa como si le pudiese tocar. Mis dedos ya notaban la gelidez de su piel sin tener contacto con ella. _

_- Edward- farfullé_

_Su sonrisa se ensanchó, torcida como a mí me gustaba. Lentamente giró su rostro en mi dirección y abrió los parpados. Aquellos orbes dorados que yo tanto amaba me miraban desbordantes de cariño. _

_Un intenso rubor cubrió mis mejillas, y por una vez no me molestó. Podría vivir la eternidad sonrojada con tal de que él no dejase jamás de mirarme. _

_Me di cuenta de que estaba malgastando preciados segundos allí parada, cuando podría estar rodeada de sus férreos brazos. _

_Tomé un fuerte impulso para correr hacia él, quien ya me esperaba para abrazarme. _

_La felicidad anticipada corría por mis venas, cegando todo lo demás a mí alrededor. Solo su sonrisa ocupaba mi visión. _

_Cuando ésta desapareció, aminoré el paso. El dolor surcó su rostro, endureciéndolo en una mueca devastadora. _

_- ¿Edward?_

_Alguien me tomó por el brazo haciéndome retroceder. Cinco sombras se situaron ante mi obstruyéndome el camino._

_- Él ya no forma parte de nosotros- la voz de Carlisle resonó a mis espaldas dura e implacable. _

_Me giré para enfrentar los ojos grises de Mario, quien me miraba con aires triunfales. _

_- Ahora yo estoy aquí Bella- me susurró mientras apresaba mi cintura arrastrándome contra él. _

_El miedo contraía mis músculos. Volví la vista hacia Edward, quien me miraba a la distancia con los ojos vidriosos llenos de lágrimas que jamás podría derramar. _

_- No- susurré_

_No me estaban haciendo aquello, no le estaban haciendo aquello a él._

_Le vi bajar la vista y girarse lentamente. _

_Comencé a revolverme contra el cuerpo de Mario, tratando de zafarme de su agarre… pero era imposible. _

_- Edward- grité- suéltame imbécil, déjame… tengo que llegar a él. _

_- Él ya no forma parte de esta familia Bella- dijo con frialdad Carlisle._

_- No, no, no – seguí agitándome al tiempo que veía como mi amor se alejaba y desaparecía entre los árboles- ¡No!_

- ¡¡¡NO!!!

* * *

Bueno, pues hasta aqui... supongo que tardaré un poco aun en tener el siguiente capi... aun tengo que pensar muy bien que trama seguir ahora. Espero que os haya gustado, y me gustaria pedir, que esas lectoras que me siguen y que agregan la historia a sus alertas o a favoritos... gracias en serio, pero me encantaria saber que pensais realmente de ella o un simple "te leo"

No cuesta tanto, y os aseguro que he estado muy tentada a dejar de escribir a causa de los lectores fantasmas. Esto lo hago como entretenimiento o al menos antes era así, ahora esta historia se está convirtiendo más en una obligación por no dejaros colgadas... asi que supongo que si yo puedo hacer el esfuerzo de ponerme a escribir vostras podeis tomaros dos minutos en comentar. Este es un tema que lo han tratado hasta la saciedad numerosas escritoras... espero no tener que llegar al punto de hatarme. Yo fic que leo lo comento,aunque el comentario sea corto...

saludos a todos.


End file.
